


I’ve always loved you, Potter

by jayshimizu



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Animagus, Boys In Love, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No Smut, Post War, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt, bad language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayshimizu/pseuds/jayshimizu
Summary: After the war Harry Potter is left scarred and broken, placing the blame of all the fatalities and caused grievances on himself. But then, a certain blonde haired ferret stumbles his way gracefully into Harry’s life and things certainly take a turn for the better. But alas, what is a year in Hogwarts without loss, heartbreak and attempted murders? Will it end smoothly or will Harry and his friends have to face another war?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bad language, Abuse, Eating Disorders, Depression, Suicide Attempt, Homophobia (Things get better).
> 
> I started writing this on Wattpad a couple of years ago but I can’t get back onto my account eek so I’ll be posting it on here :)
> 
> MOST CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS AND THINGS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING (However if you support her views and shit please go away <3)

Harry hadn't said a word since the battle ended. Since Tom was finally brought to his end. Blood, bodies and rubble lay scattered all over the castle grounds, and as Harry looked around, he felt all the pain. All the guilt, he had taken all of these peoples lives away, it was his fault. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. It was Hermione, all beaten and bloodied up, tears streaming silently down her face.

"Come in Harry, everyone wants to see you. None of this is your fault, nobody blames you for anything." And she walked back inside. Harry knew otherwise. Everything was his fault. If he had never been the stupid 'chosen one' then none of this would have happened.

Everyone seemed to be inside, but just on the other side of the courtyard stood a boy, no older than Harry himself, who had pale blonde hair. Harry recognised him as Draco Malfoy, another 7th year. Harry wasn't entirely sure which side Malfoy had fought on during the war, but he knew his parents were sided with Voldemort. Harry saw Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy be taken away before their trials, to see whether they would be locked away for their crimes with Voldemort or not. He kind of felt sorry for Malfoy, but dared not to say it.

Harry started to head inside, after going to the owlery and writing a letter to the ministry. He needed to know who wasn't there anymore, as much as it killed him. People started throwing him looks, not mean looks, but not nice either. Harry spotted the Weasley's crouched over Fred's body, sobbing into each other. He walked forward a bit, and then sat by Remus and Tonks' bodies. The last marauder and his wife, gone. They had a child together, now orphaned just like Harry was. He pushed the thoughts of his little blue haired Godson out of his mind, and held Lupin's hand, tears threatening to fall.

Harry looked up and saw Mrs Weasley, staring right back at him. She gestured for him to come and stand by her, so he reluctantly walked over and was engulfed in hugs. He didn't want to look at the body. It was his fault that a Weasley was dead. All they had ever done was protect, feed and love him like their own, and this is how he repays them.  
Harry sobbed as Mrs Weasley pulled him into a hug. He could feel her sorrow as she hugged him and pushed away. "You don't need to be sorry Harry. I'm just glad your okay." She said, reading his thoughts, then turned back to her son. Harry got up and walked away, unable to watch as they mourned over Fred. He couldn't even bare to look at George, knowing how lost he must feel to have his other half ripped away.

Some students went back home with their families, but most went back on the train, Harry was one of those. The Weasley's offered to bring Harry back to the burrow, but he couldn't stand it. So, he just shook his head and ran off without a word. The Dursley's would want him back anyway. Without Harry, who would cook their dinners and clean up the house? Who would they pummel and beat until they were happy? The Weasley family and Hermione watched as Harry got onto the train without saying another word.

Harry found an empty compartment on the Hogwarts express, and sat in silence. The train didn't have the same happy magic than it did when Harry first boarded it in his 1st year, when he first met Ron and Hermione. Everyone on the train seemed to have someone to sit with, to talk to, to find comfort with. But Harry sat alone. The train headed off and just a little bit into the journey, his compartment door opened. Malfoy stood there, not holding his usual posh posture but looking more broken.

"Oh, Potter. Mind if I sit? Everywhere else is full." Malfoy asked. Harry slowly nodded his head. He knew that the blonde boy in front of him was forced into getting the dark mark. Harry saw the look on his face the night he was on the astronomy tower. He didn't belong with the others. His thoughts were finalised when Malfoy didn't out him when they were in Malfoy Manor after being caught by the snatchers.

The two boys sat in an awkward silence for a while. Harry didn't feel like talking. He hadn't since he got rid of Voldemort. He felt like every word he could say would make everything worse, another person would fall dead at the tip of his tongue. "Not so talkative, eh Potter?" Malfoy sneered. Glad to see he hasn't changed. Malfoy must've seen the look on Harry's face, because he quickly said "sorry, old habits in awkward situations." Harry just nodded and looked out the window.

During the ride home, Harry started to read all of his school books he had with him. He understood Hermione now, the books were quite fascinating, especially Hogwarts: A history. "Never took you for the reading type Potter?" Malfoy said, as Harry stuck his nose further into the book. He started to think about going back to the Dursley's and all the pain that they inflicted upon him. He started to feel queasy, but just carried on reading. "You alright Potter? You look really ill." Malfoy stated. Harry just nodded and put his book down, as it was just making him feel more ill. "Dreading going home?" Malfoy asked. Harry snapped his head up to look at the other boy, wondering if he could somehow read thoughts. "Me too." Malfoy finally sighed, and spoke no more for the rest of the journey.

The Hogwarts express finally pulled up to platform 9 3/4 and Harry grabbed his stuff, waved to Malfoy and hopped off the train. He waited a minute to go through the wall, knowing that the Dursley's lie ahead. He watched various students run up to their families and cling onto them for dear life. Harry finally plucked up the courage and headed through the wall, where he found a great walrus of a man waiting for him. "Come on boy, there's dishes to do and they aren't going to clean themselves.”

Harry started thinking on the way back to Privet Drive. Now that he could do magic outside of Hogwarts, things could change with the Dursley's he could finally use magic without getting another letter saying he was expelled, he had finished Hogwarts anyway. As soon as they got in, Harry ran up to his room and put his trunk into his wardrobe. He stuck his wand into his pocket and headed downstairs to start on his chores.

In the kitchen, a huge pile of dishes were stacked up. It would take all night if Harry did it by hand, so he got his wand out, careful to make sure nobody was looking and starting washing the dishes by magic. Just then an owl flew in through the window and landed on the kitchen counter. Vernon came stomping in and caught Harry with his wand out and dishes scrubbing themselves in the air. Without thinking, Harry grabbed the letter and ran up the stairs, hearing various dishes smash behind him. He shoved the letter under the loose floorboard where he used to keep his homework, and ran to door to try and block Vernon from coming in.

That didn't exactly work, as Harry's ruthless uncle slammed open the door and sent Harry flying across his room. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT THING IN MY HOUSE! I HAVE THE RIGHT MIND TO THROW YOU OUT OF HERE!" Harry scrambled up and saw Dudley and Petunia standing at the door. "Don't have your Dumble-dick to protect you now do you? He's DEAD, isn't he!" Petunia laughed coming in and kicking Harry over. She walked back out, laughing to herself and Dudley followed her. Vernon however, shut Harry's window and curtains and stood over Harry. "Your going to be sorry you ever took that- that wand out in my house!" He chuckled, his words going through Harry like venom.

Harry lay there as he received slaps, punches and kicks from his uncle, and only did Vernon stop when Dudley called up saying he was hungry. "Go and make dinner you little shit." He spat and stomped out. Harry lay on his floor, aching. At least, this time nothing felt broken, just bruised. He limped down the steps and into the kitchen. Harry turned the grill on and put pork chops in there whilst chopping up potatoes. He went into deep thought about what he was going to do next. He didn't have any muggle money, so couldn't buy an apartment anywhere, after the war, he didn't particularly want to be an auror anymore.

Whilst In thought, harry chopped up the potatoes, boiled them and started to mash them when he smelt a burning. He quickly got the pork chops out and looked at them. They were all black, burnt to the crisp. Harry tried to scrape most of the burnt bits off, but it was no use. "BOY, SERVE UP NOW, DUDLEY IS HUNGRY!" Vernon's voice came from the living room. No starting over now. Harry served up the black chops, extremely lumpy potato and probably under cooked peas and gave it to the Dursley's. Hopefully Dudley would be too fat and greedy to notice.

Harry tried to creep back up stairs but then heard his uncles booming voice. "POTTER! GET IN HERE NOW." Harry stopped mid step and turned back. "Pork burnt, potatoes lumpy, what are you trying to do starve us?" He snarled, and threw his plate at Harry. "Clean this all up and go to your room." Petunia snapped, and took Dudley to the phone to order some food.

Harry finished clearing up and headed upstairs, exhausted. But, when he got there, he found Uncle Vernon sitting on his bed, looking like a beetroot. "I told you boy, to never ruin a meal again, and look what you did. I'm going to get you for this." Knowing what was coming, Harry braced himself, and sure enough. A full blow came to Harry's stomach. He was knocked to the ground and felt the full wrath of Vernon Dursley.

Many times did Harry here crunches and sounds that did not sound right at all. His uncle only seemed for it right to stop when there was blood covering Harry's face. He walked to the door and growled "No food for a month." Before turning around and shutting Harry in his room.

Harry felt too sore to move, but then remembered the letter he had hid earlier. He grabbed his wand from his pocket, pointed at the places he knew were definitely broken, and fixed them with wordless spells. He slowly got up and stumbled over to the loose floorboard and grabbed the letter. It was no doubt, a letter saying he was going to Azkaban for killing hundreds of people.

He opened it and read 'Dear Mr Potter due to the events that occurred at Hogwarts, all past 7th year students have been invited back for an 8th year, to learn what they couldn't whilst our school was in the hands of death eaters. School will open again in September due to repairs. If you are interested in coming back, please send an owl before June 14th. Your headmistress, Professor M. McGonagoll.  
Harry was gobsmacked. He actually had an invite back. A chance to get away from the Dursley's. As much as Harry hated the thought of facing everyone who he had hurt, he would be getting away from the Dursley's, hopefully forever. Harry cleaned up his face, started writing an acceptance note then realised I don't have an owl. Harry thought sorrowfully of his childhood pet, yet another of the number of people who died at his near hand. He'd have to go to Diagon Alley to send his letter off.

Harry lay down in his bed, hoping for sleep to come but it never did. Harry spent all night, painfully tossing and turning, but couldn't get the images of death and destruction out of his mind. He so badly wanted to talk to Ron or Hermione, but they probably hated him by now. All the Weasley's probably hated him. You killed Fred. He thought to himself.

One sleepless night was followed by another, then another, until Harry couldn't physically do anything. It's not like the Dursley's helped. They just made him work and would only let him drink, no eating as Vernon had promised. On Harry's 5th night at Privet Drive he finally managed to sleep, but woke up soon, sweat running down his forehead after the first nightmare he would have out of hundreds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bad language, Abuse, Eating Disorders, Depression, Suicide Attempt, Homophobia (Things get better).
> 
> MOST CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS AND THINGS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING (However if you support her views and shit please go away <3)

The months came and left very slowly. After a month of living with the Dursley's, Harry was allowed to eat again but, he had eaten merely one green apple before Uncle Vernon came up with another reason to beat Harry up and not let him eat again.

Harry didn't care anymore, in fact he had gotten used to not eating so much, he didn't even want to when he could. Through the break, Harry's beatings just got worse and worse. He could hide during the days seems as Dudley had school and Vernon had work, so it was just him and Petunia, but Harry just did his chores then stayed in his room.

He had gone to Diagon Alley, sent his letter to McGonagoll and bought his necessary books for the later year. He hadn't gotten any owls from anyone at all during the time they have had off. Harry wasn't surprised either, everyone probably hated him after the war. So many people were lost because of him. His mum, dad, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Snape, Hedwig, Dobby, Dumbledore. So many people, all gone because of him.

If Harry had just died as a baby, none of them would be dead. Lily and James may as well have just given Harry to Voldemort when he came that night, and carried on with their lives.

Harry crawled into his bed after getting a rather nasty beating from Uncle Vernon, when an owl swooped into his window. Harry untied the piece of parchment attached to its leg, gave it a couple of his old owl treats and watched as the charming bird flew away. He rolled open the piece of parchment, expecting to see Rons scruffy writing or Hermione's neat, but instead an unknown was layed out in front of him. Potter, meet me on the end of Privet Drive tomorrow afternoon at 2. We need to talk- D.

Harry stared at the anonymous letter, trying to figure out who 'D' could be, before giving up and crawling into bed. Tomorrow would be a Saturday which means Vernon and Dudley would both be home all day. Harry lay there, wondering who could've wrote that letter and what on earth they wanted to talk about.

"Wake up you little bastard!" Came the booming voice of Uncle Vernon through Harry's bedroom door. "Get up and make us breakfast!" Harry slowly got up and listened to Vernon's loud, stomping steps die away. He pulled off his pyjama top and looked at himself in the mirror.

He was so thin, he looked like a living corpse. Harry scrunched up his face in disgust, whilst counting every one of his ribs. Cuts and bruises littered Harry's arms, legs and torso. The only thing Harry liked about himself now, was his hair. It had grown out a bit and gone curly on the top.

Harry pulled on his extremely baggy clothes and headed downstairs. He put the bacon in the grill and the eggs on the stove. After he served up, he started his work for the day. 1:50 came around and Harry thought best for him to start getting ready to meet this mystery stranger.

As he was heading up the stairs, Uncle Vernon was coming down and thought it would be funny to trip Harry up, causing him to smash his head on the banister. Vernon laughed and carried on his way, whilst Harry went upstairs and got his wand. He decided to cast a glamour on himself, he didn't want whoever sent the note to freak out and run away.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror. On the outside, he seemed perfectly fit and healthy, so he decided it was good enough. Harry climbed out the window, down the pipe and headed down to the end of Privet Drive. When he got there, he held his wand up in his sleeve but saw no one there.

Just as Harry was about to walk back, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Naturally, Harry whipped his wand out, turned around quickly and pressed it to the persons neck. "Relax!" A male voice came. Harry looked up. It was Draco Malfoy.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Malfoy asked. Harry just looked at the pale haired boy in confusion. "You sent that letter to the ministry, didn't you. Excusing my mother from her Azkaban sentence." Harry slowly nodded, thinking back to after the battle and sending off a letter from the owlery. "Thank you," Malfoy muttered and did something Harry thought that he could never do. Malfoy, Harry's sworn enemy since 1st year, hugged him.

Harry started to sweat a bit from the body heat and moved away. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, and looked down to see blood on the back of his hand, which soon disappeared under his glamour. Harry was praying to Merlin that Malfoy didn't see, and it appeared that he didn't as all he did was merely mutter another 'thanks' and disapperated.

Harry stood on the spot, shocked, wand still in hand. He slowly started to walk back up to number 4, reliving the events that just occurred. He climbed back up to his room and lay on the bed. Tomorrow, Harry would be going back to Hogwarts, away from the Dursley's once again. He was dreading it but excited at the same time.

Sunday morning came and Harry walked downstairs to make the Dursley's breakfast before going to Kings Cross Station. Harry smiled to himself as he put the plates in front of Vernon, Dudley and Petunia and was about to walk away when Dudley spoke up.

"What are you smiling about? You don't deserve to be happy," he scoffed, sneering at Harry. Uncle Vernon looked up and Harry quickly wiped the smile off his face. "Come on Dudley, we're going to teach the boy a lesson." Vernon smirked. Harry tried to run up to his room, but the two whale sized men followed him and pushed him to the ground. As they were beating him, Harry tried to crawl over to his trunk that was set in the corner of his bedroom. With one final hard kick and punch from the two Dursley men, Harry apperated to Kings Cross. He quickly jumped up and casted a glamour on himself, so the marks from recent and previous events wouldn't show.

Harry quickly made his way to platforms 9 and 10, made sure no muggles were watching, then ran through the wall, straight into the Weasley's. "Harry dear, it's so good to see you! Your looking well," Mrs Weasley beamed. Although she had a smile on her face, it was clear she had been crying.

Harry looked around and saw Ron and Hermione standing together, holding hands. No doubt they had been together all summer, not even thinking about Harry. "On the train now, all of you else it will leave without you." Mrs Weasley rushed and pushed the four teens onto the train. With a final wave, they went to look for seats. Harry set off and found a compartment, where Hermione and Ron followed him in, Ginny had probably gone to meet some other friends.

"We're so sorry we haven't written Harry, we really wanted to, just..." Hermione started. "You reminded us of the war a bit. You understand, right?" Ron finished. Harry just nodded. He didn't have any energy to argue. His whole body ached, and it felt like he had a cracked rib. That, and he hadn't muttered a word in almost 4 months.

"Are you alright mate? You look a bit pale," Ron asked. Harry just nodded again, not even looking up at the two. He just stared out of the window, watching the train gather speed. He felt two pairs of eyes watching him carefully, but didn't act upon it.

"Uh, Harry, Ron and I have to go to the prefects carriage. Will you be okay here alone?" Hermione asked. Harry wanted to yell at her, of course he wasn't going to be okay alone, he never was and never will be! But of course, he just nodded again. "We'll be back as soon as we can." And with that, they left. Harry was by himself... again.

That was, until, a certain pale haired, grey eyed boy walked in and sat down. "Potter, I just wanted to say... sorry." He finally said. Harry looked up at Malfoy curiously. "I'm sorry for being such a cruel git to you and your friends all the time through the years. I really mean it. I don't know why I did it to be honest, I guess I don't handle rejection very well," he awkwardly chuckled. Harry just nodded in response and suddenly became very interested in the seat design.

"Potter?" Harry looked up again. "Have you actually spoken since the day of the battle?" Malfoy asked. Harry quickly nodded, not wanting anyone but himself to deal with his problems. "Talk then." Malfoy said, crossing his arms. Harry opened his mouth as to say something, but no sound came out. "Exactly what I thought." Out of all people, why did Malfoy care? Why was he the one showing concern and not his own friends?

"Fine, deal with grief in your own way Potter." Malfoy rolled his eyes. "You not saying a thing isn't going to bring anyone back." He said and with that, he walked out. Who was Harry kidding. Malfoy wasn't showing concern for him. No one is. He'd just have to deal with it himself.

Hermione and Ron never came back, so when the Hogwarts Express pulled up to Hogsmeade station, Harry collected his things and walked off on his own. He got in a carriage with a couple of 3rd years, who seemed to try and sit as far away from him as possible. Everyone filed into the Great Hall, sitting at their houses tables.

Harry watched out the corner of his eye as Malfoy sat down next to Blaise Zabini, another 8th year. Ron and Hermione Came running in and sat opposite harry. "We're so sorry Harry, we had to.." but Hermione was cut off as McGonagoll stood up and began the sorting. Once all of the new students had sat down, the headmistress continued to stand at the front.

"Good evening all. I have a couple of things to say before we start our well needed feast. As you all know, terrible, terrible events happened at our school in the earlier May, and we suffered horrible losses. We have rebuilt our school, stronger than ever before. Our 8th years who have come back, the north east tower has been devoted to you for your dormitories and common room. All houses will stay in the same tower. You have each been put with one other person to share a room. Our caretaker Filch has asked me to remind you, no supplies from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes or Zonko's joke shop are to be allowed inside the castle. The forbidden forest is still, out of bounds. May the feast commence!"

Food appeared along every table and Harry watched as everyone started to pile their plates up. Harry himself, just took a piece of bread and slowly picked crumbs off of it. Hermione and Ron looked at him with just his bread and shared curious glances. "Is that all your going to eat mate? You do know this is never going to run out, right?" Ron chuckled. Harry just nodded, put the bread back on his plate and drank a couple of cups of water.

Hermione and Ron kept on pestering Harry to eat more, and Harry just got more annoyed. He wanted to snap at them, tell them to mind their own business, but he just didn't say a word. Finally, Harry had had enough and just stormed out of the great hall. He headed for the North East tower. There was a painting of a middle aged woman sat at a table, a page of parchment in her hand.

"Name?" She asked lamely, then looked up. "Merlins beard, it's Harry Potter! She quickly looked down her parchment and read "You are in room 7 Mr Potter. My name is Wilma the odd, but you can just call me Wilma." She smiled, and the portrait swung forward. Harry straight away headed for the door that had a big number 7 on it and lay on the bed with a red cover with gold accents.

Harry had started to get a bit tired, so he went to investigate the bathroom. It had two toilet stalls, two showers and two sinks. Harry grabbed a towel out of the cabinet and put it on the railing outside of the shower stall. He stripped and turned the shower on.

Harry just stood under the warm water for a bit, wincing whenever it hit his cuts and scratches left from the Dursley's, before actually washing. After a while, Harry finally got out of the shower, wrapped the towel round his waist and went to the sink to brush his teeth. He looked in the mirror, and his glamour had worn off. Harry looked horrible. He looked in the mirror for a bit, then picked up his toothbrush and paste. You look disgusting. Harry just ignored the little voice he had inside his head since the battle. Nobody will want to even touch you. It's your fault they're all gone.

Harry walked back out into the bedroom, but froze when he saw someone sitting on the other bed. "Who is that?" They asked and turned around. "Potter?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bad language, Abuse, Eating Disorders, Depression, Suicide Attempt, Homophobia (Things get better).
> 
> MOST CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS AND THINGS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING (However if you support her views and shit please go away <3)

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" Malfoy asked, running up to Harry and and examining his body.

Harry wrapped his arms around his chest, conscious of the other boy, staring at him, jaw open wide. "Potter, tell me who did this to you? Was it someone at school? Tell me now Potter!" He growled. Harry grabbed his clothes and ran for the bathroom. He shakily got changed and then slid down the wall, cowering in the corner. Tears slid down his face, recollecting the events of what happened at number 4 privet drive and the incident with his now apparent roommate.

Malfoy had run away. Harry knew it, after all who would want to share a room with a horrible creature like him. Malfoy was going to tell McGonagoll and he would be kicked out of Hogwarts, for sure. For killing all of them. Harry heard the door open and looked up. Malfoy had come in, a worried look on his face.

He held out a hand to help Harry up, but Harry misread the gesture and flinched away, trying to get as far away from the other boy as possible. "Potter, let me help you. Tell me who did all that to you and we can fix it." Harry shook his head frantically. Why did Malfoy care so much? Why, after all this time, was he being nice now? "Potter talk to me!" Malfoy now shouted.

"Harry." Harry croaked. His voice was dry, raspy and barely there. "I'm Harry." He gasped. "Okay, Harry. Can you tell me who did this to you?" Harry shook his head again and stood up. He walked over to the sinks and leaned on one, looking at himself in the mirror. Without his glamour, Harry's face looked gaunt, and un-lifely like.

"Harry, are you in here?" A voice called from outside the door. Hermione. Harry went to grab his wand but then realised it was in the other room. He couldn't let her see him like this. "Please," Harry said to Draco. "Please, wand!" Harry croaked. Hesitantly, Draco passed Harry his wand. He quickly cast a glamour over himself, turned the tap on and was pretending to wash his hands when Hermione Came In.

"Uh, hi Harry. Draco?" She said, watching the two of them. "Can I talk to you please Harry?" She asked. Harry nodded his head and dried his hands. With a quick glance back at Malfoy, Harry walked out with Hermione. "Are you okay Harry? I mean, really. You've seemed really off. We haven't done anything, have we?" She asked.

A sudden anger boiled up inside Harry. He felt like screaming at her, letting it all out. But what good would that do? "I'm okay." He simply said. "Gosh Harry, your voice sounds awful." She said, getting a glass of water for Harry. He sipped it and heard Malfoy come out of the bathroom. "What do you expect he hadn't spoken a word for 4 months." He scoffed. Hermione looked round at Harry surprised. "You haven't spoken since the battle? Why, Harry?" Harry glared at Draco. "Oh, sorry, I thought she knew," he admitted sheepishly.

"Answer me Harry, why!" Hermione pushed. "Why else do you expect! I was living with the Dursley's, not one letter from anyone, who did I have to talk to! Dudley? Yeah, because while I'm doing the work around the house, I'm just going to ask 'oh, hey Duddykins, how was your day?' NOT ONE LETTER." Harry shouted, letting it all out.

Hermione looked on the verge of tears when Ron bursted in. "Don't you speak to her that way you git, it's not her fault!" He spat, taking Hermione in his arms. Malfoy watched over his book at the argument currently taking place in his room. "Oh yeah, who's fault is it then? Mine?" Harry snarled. "Yeah, maybe it is. If you hadn't noticed, you could've sent a bloody letter!" Ron snapped. "WITH WHAT?" Harry screamed. He thought of Hedwig, his old pet snowy owl who had died trying to protect him.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Everyone you know just drops dead at your feet." "Ronald, stop!" Hermione gasped. Harry just stood there, processing the words. "Your right. It is my fault." Harry whispered, tears rolling down his face.

"It's all my fault, and I am so sorry. Sorry that I had to be the chosen one, sorry that I was even born! Maybe if I wasn't then Fred would still be here. Mum, Dad, Sirius. They would all still be here." He slid down the wall, again, head between his knees. "Are you an idiot Weasel? Can't you see he already blames himself enough?" Came Malfoy's voice. "Keep your nose out of it Malfoy, it's none of your business." Ron said, then stormed out.

"Really says something when your childhood enemy understands you more than your best friend." Harry sniffed and watched Hermione walk out after Ron. "Are you okay Harry?" Malfoy asked. "What do you bloody think." He snapped, getting up and storming over to his bed. Harry got under the covers, rolled over so he wasn't facing Malfoy's bed and went to sleep.

"You're joking, Perce!" Shouted Fred as the death eater he was fighting collapsed under the weight of three separate stunning spells.  
Fred looked at Percy with glee. "You actually are joking Perce... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were.."  
The air exploded. "No- no- no!" Someone was shouting "No! Fred! no!" And Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face.  
Suddenly, he got up again. "It's your fault!" Fred screeched, pointing a finger at Harry. "Your fault I'm gone! Your fault I had to leave Georgie! You should've stayed dead!"

Harry woke up suddenly, someone shaking his shoulders. Harry opened his eyes and grabbed his glasses, shoving them on his face. Draco Malfoy stood above him, a worried expression on his face. "It was just a bad dream, don't worry." Malfoy whispered. Harry, still breathing hard, didn't hear him.

It's all your fault, Harry. It's all on you. "No." Harry said, clutching his head. Yes. "No, it's not my fault!" Harry shouted, tears rolling down his face and sweat dripping onto his bed. Harry felt someone grab his wrists and pull them away from his head. He looked up and saw a pair of grey eyes. "It's not your fault." They said.

Harry couldn't stop staring. He never noticed how beautiful one simple colour could be. The eyes tore away from Harry and he looked around. Memories of last night Came rushing back to him and he felt a stab of guilt. "D- Draco?" Malfoy whipped around at the mention of his first name. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I know you were only trying to help." Draco smiled, nodded then climbed back into bed. Harry waited for Draco to fall back asleep, before creeping out to the common room. It was three in the morning, but Harry could never go back to sleep after that dream, that nightmare.

Morning dawned, and Harry was still in the common room. He had been sitting on the sofa in the far corner for three hours now, and didn't expect anyone to be up any time soon. None the less, Harry tip toed back into his dorm room and hopped in the shower. He hastily got out, not liking the feeling of the water hitting his ruined skin. He wrapped the towel round his waist and walked over to the sink and mirror. He frowned at himself as he ran his fingers over his ribs. "You can do something about that you know," Draco said, walking in. Harry quickly put his glamour on, showing how he was before the war.

Draco stood at the sink next to Harry, drenching his hair with water, then blow drying and styling it. Harry stared at Draco, his childhood enemy since his first day at Hogwarts and was suddenly jealous of him. Draco's part in the war was just as bad as Harry's was. He was forced to become a death eater, death threats every day, yet he managed to keep control of himself and not ruin his body like Harry had. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," Draco smirked. "Sorry. Draco?" Harry asked. Draco looked at Harry, eyebrow raised.

"I know that you were forced into getting it. The mark. I don't blame you for anything that happened. You never wanted it, I get it." He said, then started to try and tame his hair. "How did you know?" Draco asked. "That night, on the astronomy tower. I was there. I knew that you wouldn't do it. You looked so scared, by the time all the others had come up you had already lowered your wand. Then when Ron and Hermione and I were captured and I had the stinging jinx, it was clearly me. But you didn't tell. You always looked so scared." Draco just stared at the black haired boy, who wasn't even looking back at him.

"Um, thank you, I guess. Why did you write that letter to the ministry? Telling them not to put Mother in Azkaban?" Draco asked. He had been curious since they told them at his Mothers hearing. Lucius had already been taken to Azkaban by then. "She saved my life. When I went to the forbidden forest and Voldemort struck me with the curse, it didn't kill me, again. Your mother declared me dead when I told her you were alive. If she had said I wasn't dead, then I wouldn't be here today." Draco nodded again and started brushing his teeth.

Harry went back into his dorm room and got changed. He headed into the common room and saw students leaving for breakfast. Ron and Hermione came out of their room and Hermione threw a apologetic look at Harry. "Ron, will you please apologise to him?" she whispered. Ron just rolled his eyes and stepped out of the portrait.

Draco came out of their dorm room and saw Harry sitting on the sofa instead of going down to the great hall. "Potter," he shouted. Harry turned around and saw him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "You need to go to breakfast and eat." He stated. "I'm not hungry." Harry muttered. "Fine then, I'm not hungry too," Draco said and sat opposite Harry on the armchair. "No, don't not eat because of me. You don't want to end up a mess like me," Harry sighed. "If you go down to the great hall then I do too. If you don't, then I don't." Draco said, crossing one leg over the other.

Harry just groaned, got up and started to walk towards the hall. He looked behind him and Draco was there, following him making sure he didn't run back. Harry headed for the Gryffindor table, but felt an arm tug his, and he was pulled over to the Slytherin table. Draco sat Harry down and started to load food onto Harry's plate, earning an odd look from what felt like everyone in the school. Harry looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Ron just shovelling food into his mouth, not even noticing the absence of his so called best friend.

"Eat." Draco said plainly, pointing to Harry's plate which had been loaded with eggs, bacon, beans and so much more. But instead, Harry just took an apple from the fruit bowl and started nibbling on it. "I didn't want to do this Harry, but you leave me no choice," Harry looked at Draco, confused, "What do you mea-" But before Harry could finish, a spoon full of scrambled eggs was shoved into his mouth.

"If you spit it out, I will hex you." Draco said, drawing the spoon away from Harry. Cursing inside his head, Harry slowly chewed the eggs, thinking of a way he could possibly spit them out. But, finally giving up, he swallowed. In that moment, Harry had the sudden urge to throw up, so ran out of the hall, hand over his mouth. He ran to the nearest boys toilets and threw up. He heard the door open and close then a hand rubbing calming circles on his back.

"I'm really sorry Harry! I didn't know that would happen," Draco said, watching Harry get up and take a drink from the tap. "Well, well. Look what we have here. You two in the same bathroom again. No duelling this time please!" A high pitched voice came from one of the cubicles. The two boys turned around and saw Moaning Myrtle, a ghost that haunts the girls toilets on the second floor.

"Hello Myrtle," Draco sighed. "Is he trying to cause trouble again Dwaco? I can protect you!" She giggled. "No, Myrtle I'm fine, Harry is fine," Draco said plainly as he watched Harry lean against the wall, head back. "It seems like just yesterday that he made you bleed out on that floor." Myrtle sighed, getting closer to Draco. A strike of guilt crossed Harry. This was the bathroom where Harry almost killed Draco. Now the same boy is trying to stop him from dying out. You don't deserve his help. Just leave him be, he doesn't want to be troubled with you. Nobody Does.

Harry ran out of the bathroom and straight into McGonagoll. "Oh, Mr Potter. I've been tring to find you. Here is your timetable for this year. I think it would be time to start getting to your first lesson." She said and walked away. Harry looked down at his timetable. Defence against the dark arts first. Time to meet the new professor. Maybe, this one will last more than a year and not try to kill Harry like most of the others.

The door behind him opened, and Draco appeared. "Defence? Me too. Lets go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bad language, Abuse, Eating Disorders, Depression, Suicide Attempt, Homophobia (Things get better).
> 
> MOST CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS AND THINGS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING (However if you support her views and shit please go away <3)

Harry and Draco set of to their first lesson together, walking in an awkward silence. At once point, Harry could've sworn that their hands brushed together, but it was probably just his imagination. But why would Harry imagine that? He became so confused by one simple thing, that he almost walked completely past their classroom. It was only when Hermione called his name did he realize.

The students all filed into the classroom and chose their seats. Harry quickly sat at the far back corner, not wanting to have a spotlight cast on him this year. But, none the less, the new teacher walked in and immediately requested that Harry come and sit at the front of the room. "Can't have our brightest student be hiding in the back now, can we?" The new professor smiled. Harry sat down in his seat between Ron and Draco and sunk down.

"My name is Professor Barton and I will be your new defense against the dark arts teacher for this year. I do not tolerate silliness or bad work in my classroom and expect the best out of all of you." He said, writing his name on the chalk board. Harry was about to turn to Ron and make some silly retort, then remembered they weren't exactly on speaking terms.

The lesson dragged on very slowly, copying notes down from the board and re visiting spells and creatures they have looked at in the past so Barton knew what level they were up to. The bell finally rung after what felt like forever, and the Gryffindors headed down to Care of magical creatures whilst the Slytherins went to charms. Hagrid was still their teacher, and was delighted when Harry, Ron and Hermione came trudging down.

Although the three of them weren't in the best moods with one another, they all put a smile of their faces to greet Hagrid. Hagrid, wanting to catch up with the trio, just set the class to do some revision on Leshies, or more commonly known as 'The King of Nature'. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat to the side with Hagrid and wrote down a couple of notes but were more focused on talking to their old friend.

"I tell you, the last time I prop'ly saw you Harry, you was acting dead. Almost gave me a heart attack when you fell on the floor. You could jolly well be one of em muggle ac'or things on the feletision," Hagrid chuckled. "Sorry Hagrid, I didn't mean to scare you." Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Na, its al'ight. You did what you 'ad to do. An' congrats you two on the relationship. I always saw how you looked at her differently Ron," Hagrid smirked, playfully elbowing Ron's arm, but nearly knocking him sideways.

Ron's ears turned pink and so did Hermione's cheeks as they both looked down. Harry had never saw this coming. He was happy for the two of them, sort of. But now, he would always be the third wheel. That's if he and Ron ever made up. "What ab'out you 'arry? Any girls spotting your eye? Heard one time you was getting close to Ginny Weasley!" Ron looked at Harry cautiously, wanting to protect his sister if Harry said anything wrong.

"Um, no, not really. I'm just trying to focus on school and careers and things at the moment. Girls are the last thing that's on my mind right now." Harry admitted. And it was true, Harry wasn't thinking about any girl, but was having confused feelings towards someone else. He could never admit that though, it was crazy!

"I sense some tension here, whats goi'n on?" Hagrid asked, looking between Harry and Ron. "They had a really stupid argument and won't talk to each other, no matter how much I try to persuade them." Hermione huffed, clearly annoyed that neither boy would listen to her. "Well, listen 'ere. I've known you two to be best frie'ns since you was li'le. I'm sure no argument, big o' small can get between you two, eh?" Hagrid said.

It was true. Ron and Harry had been through thick and thin, had fought by each others side for almost 8 years. "Do you wanna call truce mate? Forget everything we said in the bedroom. We both said really stupid things, me mainly. You should know none of us blame you for what happened. I'm sorry mate." Ron sighed, holding his hand out. "I'm sorry too." Harry said, and shook Ron's hand. They smiled at each other and continued the lesson in a much happier mood.

The week went a lot quicker than Harry's Monday morning, and soon he, Ron and Hermione were all sitting on Ron's bed on a Sunday evening, catching up with each other. Even though Harry was speaking with his two best friends again, he still couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling of guilt. He kept quiet for a while and let Ron ramble on. "Mum's a state. Was her first time getting out of bed to drop us off at the train. We had to call Hermione over to help Ginny cook, because none of us had a hope in hell." Ron chuckled, putting his hand on Hermione's leg.

It was a very small gesture, but Harry noticed that it was there. "Ron and I are going down to Hogsmeade next weekend together, do you want to come Harry?" Hermione asked. "No thanks Hermione, I have things that I need to do." Harry said, forcing a smile. That was a complete lie. Harry didn't have anything to do over the weekend that he knew of yet, he just didn't want to become the third wheel and sit awkwardly as Hermione and Ron shared a butterbeer and talked about their relationship.

Harry did have some thinking to do though. Some things had popped up in his mind which confused him a lot. He'd have to figure it out, and he definitely didn't want to let anyone else know. "What happened between you and Ginny then?" Ron asked, changing the subject which Harry silently thanked him for.

"Nothing, really. We did share a couple of kisses before the war, but I haven't spoken to her since. It's a little bit awkward if you ask me." Harry chuckled. The only time he had seen her was getting on the train. "Do you still have feelings for her now? I know for sure she does. It's bloody annoying, the only time she speaks to me is about you." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

'Well this sure complicates things' Harry thought to himself. "I'm not really paying attention to anyone at the minute. I meant what I said when we were in care of magical creatures. I don't know what I want to do when we get out of school," he sighed, rubbing his temples. "I thought you wanted to become an auror?" Hermione asked. "I did. But, I just didn't feel the same way about the job after the war." Ron and Hermione just nodded. "Maybe I'll just get a muggle job," Harry laughed, looking at the horrified expression on Ron's face. "Kidding!"

"Did you guys see anything suspicious about the new defence professor?" Hermione asked. "No," Ron and Harry both answered. "The very first thing he did when he came in was ask Harry to sit at the front," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Mione. Harry's famous, what would you expect?" Ron laughed.

"Actually, as per usual, Granger is right," A voice came from the doorway. The trio looked around and saw no other than Draco Malfoy at the door. "What are you doing here?" Ron snarled. "Your door was open genius. I came over to close it. Nobody in the common room wants to hear about Potter and the Weaslette's relationship," Draco said, rolling his eyes. Harry's eyes widened and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"What do you mean I'm right?" Hermione asked. "Barton was a death eater. He was at Malfoy Manor a couple of times. He was apparently under the imperius curse and was never even given the mark. You-know-who thought he was too pathetic to receive his mark." Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at Malfoy in shock. "Close your mouths, your gonna catch flies." Malfoy said, rolling his eyes. "Why would McGonagall hire an ex death eater?" Ron asked. "Only The Dark Lord, Bellatrix, Mother, Father and I knew who he was. He was too cowardly to even show up in the war." Draco said, then left without another word.

"Well, hopefully he was under the imperius curse, because I really don't think that I could handle another year of someone trying to kill me," Harry lightly chuckled. "I love this," Hermione smiled, her eyes watering slightly. "Love what?" Ron asked. "This," Hermione laughed. "Us three, just us three, having a nice conversation again without having to worry about horcruxes and almost dying. I mean, we were talking about Harry's love life! How often have we done that?"

"You're right, Hermione. This is nice. We don't have to be afraid anymore he's gone." Ron smiled. But Harry was. Afraid that he would lose someone else, afraid that no one would forgiven, afraid that he could never look Mrs Weasley in the eye again. "I, um, have to go now. I'm a bit tired," Harry lied, forcing a smile. "Alright, have a good nights sleep mate," Ron said. "Doubt it," Harry mumbled as he reached the door. "What was that Harry?" Hermione asked. "Nothing. I just said 'you too'." He replied, then walked away.

The common room was almost empty apart from two Gryffindor boys Harry recognised as Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Harry was about to walk away, when he saw Dean lean in to Seamus and they kissed. "Holy shit." Harry accidentally said The two boys stood up and stared at Harry. Multiple bottles of Fire whiskey scattered the floor around them. It must have been a drunk kiss or something, Harry thought as they ran off into their dorm.

But, as he walked towards room number 7, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like for two boys to kiss. Would it just be like kissing a girl? Or would it be more gentle, more rough? Harry walked straight into the bathroom, thoughts still roaming around his head. He opened the shower door and heard a shout that knocked him out of his thoughts.

"POTTER! What are you doing, close the door!" Draco shouted stark naked, hands covering his gentle area. But Harry noticed multiple scars along Malfoy's chest and thought back to earlier in the week. "I did that," Harry said blankly. Draco noticed what Harry was looking at and attempted to cover his chest. "I'm a monster." Harry said, the guilt rushing to his head. "You are not a monster, Harry, you didn't know what the spell did. I started the fight anyway. Now, if you please, shut the damn door!"

Harry quickly shut the door and walked into the next stall. He stripped and turned the water on. He watched as his glamour faded away. He deserved every punch, kick and slap that he got. He deserved every scar that he got. Yet, he just couldn't stay dead. He got out of the shower, wrapped his towel around his waist and stood in front of the mirror. It appeared that he other boy hadn't got out of the shower yet.

Harry couldn't stop staring at himself. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't. Harry knew he needed to start taking more care of himself, just sometimes he didn't think that he was worth the effort. Most of the bruises had faded, leaving his skin looking bare. "You're looking better now," Draco said, stepping up to the next sink. "My skin just looks naked without all the marks and scars," Harry laughed slightly. "So, whoever did it, you've known for a lot of your life?" Draco asked.

"Well, duh. I'd been forced to live with them my whole life by Dumbledore. They are, unfortunately, my family of sorts." Harry said, then quickly throwing his hand over his mouth, realizing what he had said. "It was those muggles? They did that to you?" Draco asked, anger boiling up inside, making his face go red. "I swear to MERLIN, I am going to MURDER that big piece of-" Harry quickly intervened, not wanting things to get out of hand.

"Draco, calm down. It was nothing, really!" But what Harry said, just appeared to make Malfoy even more angry. "Nothing? Nothing! I should have known before. I thought that I saw you wipe blood off your face when I came to see you. Thought I was going mental when it disappeared, but that was just the glamour, wasn't it?" So he did notice.

"I'm fine, Draco, really," Harry pleaded, trying to calm him down before someone comes in wondering what all the shouting is about. "Fine? FINE?" Draco shouted more, now seething at anger. Harry wasn't even sure who it was directed to anymore. "You are clearly not fine Potter. You look like death!"

Harry started to tear up, the shouting starting to freak him out a bit. Draco didn't seem to notice and carried on screaming in Harry's face. He only stopped when tears were freely pouring from Harry's face into the sink. Harry ran out into the dorm and quickly pulled on his pyjamas. He crawled into bed and squeezed his eyes shut tight.

He opened them when he felt someone sit at the end of his bed. "I'm sorry, I must look pathetic," Harry mumbled. "No, I'm the one that's sorry. I got too carried away. I just get angry." Harry nodded and they sat in silence for a minute.

"Draco? Can one boy kiss another boy?" Harry asked. "Yeah, it's called being gay, duh!" Draco laughed, but stopped when he saw the confusion on Harry's face. "Don't tell me that Golden Boy Potter has never heard of someone being gay? Well, it's when one boy falls in love, dates, kisses or anything like that, another boy. Why do you ask?" He asked, looking at the raven haired boy curiously.

"I just saw two boys kiss earlier. They ran away as soon as I saw them. I was confused, that's all. Is it allowed? Being gay, that is?" He asked, curious to find out more. "In the wizarding world, not really. Nobody really knows why as such, the rule has just always been there. I think it's because the ministry think its an act of rejecting to make more witches and wizards, because you can't exactly, you know." Malfoy answered.

Draco walked away and got into his own bed. "Draco? Do you support gay wizards?" Harry asked, hoping that Malfoy would say yes. "I do, actually. Wanted to rebel against my father once, so I believed In the opposite of everything he believed in. I learnt to accept all witches and wizards alike." He yawned. "Draco?" Harry asked cautiously. "Yes, Potter?"

"I think I might be gay."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bad language, Abuse, Eating Disorders, Depression, Suicide Attempt, Homophobia (Things get better).
> 
> MOST CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS AND THINGS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING (However if you support her views and shit please go away <3)

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down to breakfast together the next morning, to find that an extra, shorter table had been added to the hall. "It's for the 8th years," Hermione said, walking forwards. "And how do you know that?" Ron asked. "There was a sign on the door, Ronald. If you had taken your eyes off of the food, then maybe you would've noticed."

Harry was brought back to 3rd year on the train to hogwarts, where they had first met Lupin. It was so strange to think that he wasn't here anymore. Neither is Tonks. All that's left of them is Teddy Lupin, Harry's Godson. Harry knew that when he gets out of school, he'd have to take Teddy into his custody. That is what Godfathers are there for, after all.

They sat next to a couple of Ravenclaws and Harry picked up a couple of grapes. He thought about what Malfoy would say if he was there. In fact, he wouldn't say anything, just pile food onto Harry's plate. Thinking about it now, where was Draco? Harry hadn't seen him since he kind of outed himself last night.

That's when a thought popped into his head. "Ron?" He asked, looking at the red headed boy who was currently shoving egg into his mouth. "Yeah?" He muffled, not even bothering to wait until he had finished his mouthful. "What do the ministry do to gay wizards?"

Ron almost choked on his food, then finally put his fork down. "Azkaban of course. Horrid things, gay wizards are. Mum always told me to respect all wizards alike, but the gay ones are horrible." He said, almost shivering at the thought. Harry felt his heart drop. His best friend, couldn't accept him. That's if, he was actually gay of course.

"Ronald! I cannot believe you would say something like that! Gay or not, they are humans!" Hermione shrieked. "Mione, we do things different in the wizarding world. I know most of you muggles and that think it's ok in your world, but here it's not. You just have to live with it." Hermione cast Harry a curious glance, then got up and stormed out. "What's got her knickers in a twist?" Ron asked, completely oblivious to what he had just done.

Harry rolled his eyes and stormed out after Hermione. "Why did you want to know, Harry?" She asked as they headed to the library. "Don't tell anyone, but I saw Dean and Seamus kiss last night. I think they were drunk, but it was still there."

"Uh, Harry. Dean and Seamus have had a secret relationship going on for months now. Only Neville and I know, you cannot tell anyone! They could get arrested! It's horrific." She whispered. Harry nodded his head curtly. "Uh, Hermione, why are we at the library? We have defence in ten minutes," Harry said. "Well, now that it's been brought up, I want to check the laws. Surely, there can't be a proper valid reason for not letting people love who they want to love. You've let out the monster in me Harry." She laughed.

"This is the monster in you? What about when you punched Dra-Malfoy in third year?" He asked, smirking slightly at the memory. "There's a difference between a monster and a beast, Harry." Hermione replied. They sat in silence for five minutes looking through laws, until Hermione spoke up. "Harry, you are straight, aren't you? I mean Ginny."

Harry looked at her in shock. "What, no, that's ridiculous! I like girls, you know, uh, long hair... eyelashes..." He panicked. "Okay then," She smirked. "Describe to me your ideal girl. What does she look like?" Harry thought for a moment then replied.

"Short pale blonde hair, grey-blue eyes, a muscular build. Pointed jaw and firm hands, preferably in Slytherin, you know, more mischievous." Hermione started to giggle a lot, holding her stomach. "What?" Harry asked, confused. "What are you giggling at?" Hermione continued giggling and finally whispered "You just described a certain Draco Malfoy." Then she ran off as the bell went.

Harry sat there, dumbfounded. "You might want to make your way to first lesson young man," the librarian said coming round the corner. Harry jumped and got up, slowly making his way to Defence Against the Dark Arts. When he got there, he took his place between Ron and Draco and sat down, getting his books out.

"A bit late, Potter," Draco whispered as Barton turned around to write notes on the chalkboard. Harry looked at Draco and studied his face, his smile. He had a cute dimple where his smirk went up and perfect plush lips. "You done staring, Potter?" He asked, his smirk growing larger. Harry looked down at his desk as he blushed. "Shove off, Malfoy. We all know you're a little faggot." Ron snapped. Harry drew his head up quickly and looked at Ron confused. "Wait, what?"

"Weasley, Potter, stop talking else you'll spend your Saturday here with me." Barton snapped. Ron stopped talking, not wanting to ruin his weekend with Hermione. The lessons for the day flew by, and soon enough Ron and Harry were sitting in the empty common room, whilst most of their peer's had one more lesson to go.

"Ron, what did you mean in defence when you said Malfoy was a fa- uh, you know?" Harry asked, wondering if Ron knew something or was just throwing it as an insult. "I heard my Dad talking about it to my mum. Apparently, Lucius Malfoy was trying to clear Draco from the Malfoy name after he found out he was gay, but he wanted to keep it quiet. I'm not surprised either. If it was me, I'd just take my child straight to Azkaban." He laughed.

Harry wanted to lash out at Ron, yell at him that there was nothing wrong about Malfoy liking boys. But instead, he chose the friendlier approach. "I don't see what you've got against gays?" He asked. "They're just people who love the same gender, it's not like it's a choice. You didn't choose to be straight, you just are. They didn't choose to be gay, it's just their lifestyle. Plus, wouldn't they be good to adopt the squibs and werewolves that have been abandoned by their parents?" Ron just shrugged, as if not giving two about what Harry has to say.

"Put it this way. What would you do if I turned out to be gay? We've been best friends for eight years, Ron. Surely, you wouldn't just stop being friends with me because I love guys. Hypothetically, of course." Harry asked. Ron looked at him blankly, as if not even thinking about the question he had just asked. Then, he finally spoke up.

"I'd tell you to get out of my life. Kill yourself. I wouldn't even want to look at you, mate. They make me sick right down to my stomach. Like, why can't they just be normal?" Harry's insides felt like they had just shrivelled up and disintegrated whilst riding on a rollercoaster.

"Right. Well, I have some homework to do, and quite frankly, I don't want to do it with a homophobe like you, so I'm going to go into my dorm room and do it." He snapped, and stormed off. When he walked in to room number seven, he saw Draco sitting on his bed with a book in his hands.

"Why didn't you tell me? That you were gay?" Harry asked immediately. "I didn't think it seemed necessary. Thought you probably already knew anyway, seems as Weasel found out," Draco sighed. Harry would normally have a go at him for calling Ron 'Weasel' but today, he didn't care.

"How did you know?" Harry asked, sitting on the other boys bed next to him. "It was kind of just a feeling, you know. My Father tried to make an arranged marriage for me and this girl from Ravenclaw. I didn't like her that way, or any other girl. But I started looking at this one boy in a different light," he shrugged.

"How will I know? I'm so confused Draco, I don't know what to think," Harry sighed, furrowing his brows. "I know something that might help." Draco smirked and before Harry could say anything, he felt a soft pair of lips on his. It was strange at first, he wasn't used to it, but then he slowly melted into it, their lips moving in sync.

Draco drew away and Harry's lips felt suddenly cold and lonely. "Well?" Malfoy asked, looking flustered. "I think I just need to try again," Harry mumbled, before leaning in and kissing the other boy again. He felt Draco smile against his lips and he smiled too.

They broke away and looked at one another. "You, Mr. Potter are very much gay, and one hell of a kisser." Draco winked, then walked out of the dorm room, wiggling his bottom slightly making Harry giggle and blush.

Harry stayed sat on the bed, and touched his lips as they were still tingling. "Holy shit." Harry said to himself as he adjusted his glasses. For the time that he and Draco were together, Harry finally felt some shred of happiness somewhere inside him.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled, running in. "What, what is it? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Harry panicked, quickly jumping up and grabbing his wand. "Yes, yes! I've just had a brilliant idea!" She squealed.

"You need to come out to the ministry," she gasped, filled with excitement. "But Hermione, I'm not.." He started. "Oh, please Harry, it's very obvious, to me anyway. Plus, I may or may not have just been spying on you and Malfoy. You left the door open." She smiled mischievously and carried on speaking before Harry could interrupt.

"They can't put you in Azkaban, Harry, can they? I mean, you saved the wizarding world! Harry, you could probably do this!" She squeaked. "No, I can't," Harry whispered quietly. "What? Yes, you can Harry!" She smiled.

"No, I mean, look at me! Who would want to listen to me?" He sighed, guilty memories flooding his brain like a dam just broke. "What are you on about Harry?" She asked. He remembered the glamour and thought to himself. Hermione could accept him as gay, she didn't abandon him. Was there the slightest chance that she could see him as who he really was? A freak?

"Harry, you can talk to me you know, what's going on?" She asked, placing a comforting hand on his. Well, if Malfoy didn't run away, why would Hermione? "I've had some... issues, after the war. I couldn't help but blame myself for everything that happened, I couldn't even bring myself to look at the Weasley's," he sighed. "I sort of became a bit... depressed, I suppose. And when I went back to Privet Drive, it didn't help." Hermione looked at Harry, comfortingly. So far so good.

"My whole life, I have been abused by the Dursley's. Verbal and Physical," Harry paused as Hermione gasped and tears filled his eyes, which he tried to blink away. "When I got back, I tried to use magic when they weren't looking to do my chores quicker, but I was caught and there was punishment. Vernon stopped my food supply for a month, and after that, I just pretty much stopped eating all over."

Harry stopped again and pulled his wand out. This was it, the big reveal. He wiped his glamour away and Hermione burst out crying. "Sometimes, the abuse wouldn't be so bad and sometimes it would be things you would usually go to the hospital for. Broken ribs, too much blood loss. But, magic had to fix most of it. Petunia found the way she liked to do it and did it every time she could,"

Harry lifted up his top and showed Hermione the multiple whip marks living on his back. The tears started to roll freely and Hermione engulfed Harry into a massive hug, sobbing into his jumper. "That's why you haven't been eating. I knew something was up, and I didn't act on it sooner!" She cried.

"Hermione, don't do that, don't blame yourself," Harry muttered, wiping the tears off her face. "Why not? That's what you've been doing to yourself! What hurts you hurts me, Harry. We're best friends. Do you ever think about hurting yourself?" She asked. "Sometimes, but I've never acted on it." He lied, for she didn't didn't know he hadn't got rid of the whole glamour.

"Good," Hermione sniffled, wiping away her tears. "I talked to Ron earlier," Harry said, changing the subject and putting his shirt back on. "Asked him what he would do if I turned out to be gay. He said he'd never want to see me again. He said he'd want me to get out of his life and basically come back once I'd learned to be 'normal'. Or you know, just kill myself." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"That's just ghastly. He's lucky that I love him so much. Maybe I can persuade him to look at things differently," Hermione nodded. At that point, Ron walked in and looked at Harry and Hermione.

"Is that your Halloween costume Harry? For the party?" He asked. "What, what party?" Harry asked. "You know, the big halloween party everyone has been talking about on Halloween," Harry must've not been listening to whatever teacher told them. "Right, that party. Uh, yeah I'm trying this out. What do you think?" He asked.

"Nah, mate. Everyone's going to be going as a zombie. Do something original." He smiled then walked out. "That was close," Hermione said, releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Yeah," Harry agreed as he put his glamour back on.

"Who are you taking to the party Harry?" Hermione asked. "We have to take dates? Ugh, this is just a repeat of fourth year." Harry laughed. "Maybe you could take Draco!" Hermione giggled, winking at Harry. "Hermione!" Harry growled, joining in with the laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bad language, Abuse, Eating Disorders, Depression, Suicide Attempt, Homophobia (Things get better).
> 
> MOST CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS AND THINGS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING (However if you support her views and shit please go away <3)

Halloween was coming up quickly and Harry still hadn't found a date to the party. He really wanted to ask Draco, but he knew he couldn't. He'd have to find a girl to ask, because apparently it's mandatory that you have a date.

Harry found out that Slughorn was hosting the party and it was strictly boy-girl. Harry knew what he had to do, even if he didn't want to do it. So, during breakfast he dragged himself over to the Gryffindor table and pulled Ginny to the side.

"Hey Gin, I was wondering, do you want to come to the Halloween party with me?" He asked. "I thought you'd never ask," She smiled, and pulled Harry into a long kiss. Harry, reluctantly, kissed back, not wanting to show any suspicion.

Harry smiled when they drew away and headed back to the eighth year table. "What was that, Harry?" Ron smirked as he sat down. "I asked Ginny to go to the party with me," Harry shrugged, and picked up a grape which he started to nibble on. "Nice, mate. You'll be the perfect pair, you know. You both support the gays for some reason," he said, muttering the last part and rolling his eyes.

Harry just stayed silent and watched as Hermione Came in and sat down. "You know what just happened Mione? Harry asked Ginny to go to the party together!" Ron smiled. "Oh, really?" She asked and gave Harry a death stare when she saw that he had put the grape on his plate. "Yeah," he replied, watching her put some eggs and bacon onto his plate. "Well, good for you." She smiled at him, but her eyes told a different story.

Harry looked over at Draco who was sitting two seats down from Ron, and saw that Malfoy had been staring right back at him too. They both quickly looked away, blushing, only to take one final glance at each other again. Then, Harry got an idea.

It was a Halloween party, people would be wearing costumes! Nobody would know that it was them two together! He and Draco could go in disguise. But, he would still have to deal with Ginny first. He would go to the Gryffindor common room at lunch and speak to her.

Harry, Hermione and Ron had first period off together, but Harry dragged Hermione off to the library when Ron started speaking to Neville, to discuss his plan with her. "Hermione, I've had an idea of how I can take Draco to the party," he whispered, making sure no one was listening in.

"That's brilliant Harry! What is it?" She asked, picking up a book and pretending to show him something as they sat at the a table. "Well, we are going to be wearing costumes, aren't we? So we can just transfigure our faces or something and nobody will know it's us. As for Ginny, I'm going to tell her everything because Ron said she accepts everyone. Then I'll be seen with her for five or ten minutes then go off with Draco!" He beamed.

"Amazing plan Harry, but aren't you forgetting something? You haven't even asked Malfoy yet," she giggled. Harry's smile dropped as he remembered. The other boy probably wouldn't even want to go with him.

But there was that kiss. Draco kissed Harry first, so surely that counted for something. "Look, there he is now!" Hermione whispered, pointing to the pale blonde boy who had just walked in. "Hermione, I can't ask him now, I'm not prepared!" Harry whisper-yelled as Hermione tried to pry him off his seat.

"You'll be fine Harry. I see the way he looks at you. He's bound to say yes." She beamed and finally managed to push Harry towards the other boy. Harry took one last look back at Hermione then pretended to be interested in some random book next to where Draco was standing.

"Interested in hair growing potions, Harry?" Draco snickered, glancing at the book Harry was holding. "What? Oh, uh no," Harry chuckled awkwardly pushing the book back into its shelf. "I actually came over to talk to you," Draco put his book back, raising a single brow up at him.

"I know it's a long shot, but, would you maybe want to come to the party with me?" He asked, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. "Thought you were going with the Weasley girl?" Malfoy asked, sitting down at a table. Harry followed and sat opposite him.

"Uh, sort of. It's a boy-girl thing so I had to ask a girl with people watching. I have a plan though. What do you say?" He said, hopefully. "Okay then Potter, fill me in with the details later when we're alone." His last words made Harry madly blush. "And tell your bushy haired friend to learn how to contain her excitement." Draco smirked, picking up his book.

Harry looked back and saw Hermione practically not even on her seat anymore. Harry got up and started walking over to her with a sad face. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry!" She frowned, reading his face. "I'm not," Harry smirked. "What? But, you... he-"

"Said yes." Harry smiled and watched as Hermione's face turned from utter confusion to pure glee. Harry almost fell off his chair when Hermione practically threw herself into him, engulfing him in hugs and squeals. Harry looked out the corner of his eye and saw Draco sitting at the next table, a smirk resting on his face.

Harry found Ginny at lunch and made plans to meet up with her in the Gryffindor common room later that evening. That girl really did not know what she had coming.

Harry was late to potions that day, and had to quickly jump to his seat next to Hermione before Parvati Patil sat in it. She scoffed at him then took the last seat next to Neville.

"Now, today we will be brewing the amortenia potion. As we know from sixth year, the amortenia potion is meant to smell like the things you love," Slughorn said, writing down notes. "Please open your text books to page one hundred and seventy two and start brewing your potions. You will be working in pairs today.

Harry paired up with Hermione whilst Ron went with Seamus. They went to get their ingredients, and Harry prepared them whilst Hermione brewed.

Theirs was one of the few that had turned out correct. "Very good, very good. What do you smell Miss Granger?" Slughorn asked. "But, sir! Hermione got to smell it last time!" Pansy Parkinson interrupted. "Yes, but things you love can change as time grows. And five points from Slytherin for the interruption. Another five points taken for your pointless snickering, Mr Zabini." Slughorn smiled.

Hermione took a whiff of their potion and smiled, turning slightly pink. "What is it?" Harry asked. "I- um, I smell Ron," she blushed, and turned to Ron who's ears had turned pink. "And fresh parchment." Hermione giggled, shrugging her shoulders. "Ah, young love. And you, Harry?" Slughorn asked.

Harry smelled the potion, and immediately smelt hair product, strong cologne and green apples. Draco, he thought. "Well?" Slughorn pried.

"Oh, uh, I smell broom polish and um, fresh quidditch fields." He lied. "Of course! Such an avid young flier, no doubt that it could make you a career in the future." He smiled.

"What did you actually smell?" Hermione whispered as the professor moved on to the next successful potion. "Hair product, cologne and green apples," Harry admitted, not even bothering to ask how she knew. "Draco." Hermione nodded, and although it went unnoticed by the them, at the mention of his name, Draco looked over at the two. What Harry didn't know, was that another boy had also lied about what he had smelled, and it had just so happened to be his dorm mate.

The evening rolled around and Harry met Ginny outside of the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Hi Harry," she smiled, taking his hand. Harry smiled back as Ginny muttered the password and they stepped in. "Come up to my dorm, Harry," she said, dragging his arm. "But I thought boys couldn't-" Harry started. "Things changed after the war. McGonagall doesn't know though," she said, mischievous smirk upon her face.

Harry and Ginny headed up and sat down on her bed. "So," she said. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Harry took a deep breath and just thought about Draco. "I'm gay." He said plainly, holding his breath, waiting for her reaction. Ginny just stared at him, not knowing what to say or do.

"Okay," she said slowly. "And your telling me this now, why?" Harry let his breath go. "The party. There's a, uh, boy that I want to go with and he said he would go with me too, and I might actually have a chance with him now." He replied. Ginny nodded, taking it all in.

"So we can't go together anymore?" She laughed lightly. Harry awkwardly chuckled, glad that she wasn't throwing shoes at him across the room. "What's your plan? To be able to go with him? You know you could be arrested for being seen with whoever it is?" Harry hastily explained his plan as she nodded along.

"Well, seems as you confessed all this to be, it seems only fair that I tell you. I'm dating Luna," she smiled, and looked as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Harry smiled at her, glad that he had someone to talk to if things got too overwhelming. "As long as you're happy with her, I'm happy for you."

"It's all great and all, but she's always with Neville, pretending to date him. She spends more time in the eighth year common room than she does in here, where she actually lives! The Ravenclaw tower hasn't been fully repaired yet, so they are staying here for our last year," She sighed, exasperated. "Well, how about you come into the common room with me so you can spend time with her?" Harry asked. Harry had only just realised how much time Luna had spent in the eighth year tower.

"That'd be perfect Harry, thank you. You won't tell Ron, will you? He's very- uh, you know," Harry just nodded. "I don't understand. We were all brought up learning to support the LGBT community. Something went wrong with him somewhere." She said, shaking her head.

Harry and Ginny headed back to the eighth year common room and headed in as Wilma ticked off his name. Luna ran up to Ginny and gave her a hug as they entered. Hermione looked at Harry, and he nodded, confirming that his idea was going as planned.

Harry went into his dorm room, and saw Draco in there, reading his book. "Ginny's been dealt with," Harry smiled, sitting next to the boy on the bed. "Good. Now I can have you all to myself," he whispered and Harry blushed. "Technically, you don't." Harry laughed lightly.

"Now, what horrific costumes are we going to have to wear?" Draco sighed. Well, when I'm with Ginny I'll just throw on a cape and give myself some fake fangs, I have to make sure I'm recognisable as myself. Then when, we're together, we need to be un-recognisable," Harry nodded. He then took his wand out an pointed it at Draco's face.

"Woah, Potter, please, I actually like my face," Draco smirked. Harry rolled his eyes and started using simple transfiguration skills to change Draco's features. Once he was done, Malfoy no longer looked like Malfoy. Instead he had dark purple hair, twisted into loose curls, reaching his shoulders. His face was more heart shaped than pointed and had freckles scattered all over his face. His eyes were a light, chestnut brown. He didn't look like Draco at all.

"POTTER!" Draco yelled. Harry laughed at him. "You turned me into a girl!" He whined. "Well, it is boy-girl and I asked you, so you get to be the girl." Harry smirked, pulling on one of Draco's curls. "Fine then, my turn!" Draco said, grabbing his own wand. Harry felt his face change, then when Draco lowered his wand. He looked in the mirror and gasped.

His hair started with black at the roots, then slowly turned blue toward the bottom, but still in his curly mess. His eyes were a deep voilet, matching Draco's eyes. They looked at each other and grinned, then burst out laughing. It was the first time Harry had laughed properly since the war. He was happy, and it was all thanks to the boy stood in front of him.

Without thinking, Harry leaned in and kissed the boy, a warm feeling filling him, the same as when he had taken his first sip of butterbeer. They kissed for a while, nothing but pure innocence, when Draco took it to the next stage.

Harry felt Draco's tongue skim across his bottom lips, asking for entrance but Harry denied, wanting to play. Harry ran his fingers through Draco's new hair. Then, Draco lightly bit Harry's lip, making him gasp and Draco took this chance to slip his tongue in.

It was a new experience for Harry, he had shared a couple of innocent kisses with Ginny, and there was that kiss with Cho but she was crying the whole time. Harry decided that it was best not to think about his past kisses whilst this amazing boy was kissing him right now.

"I'm glad we were put in the same dorm, Potter," Draco said, twiddling with Harry's hair when they collapsed side by side on the bed. They had changed back to their normal selves, remembering their looks for Saturday night. "I will do everything I can to help you get better and nothing, not even Azkaban can make me rest until you're okay."

Harry didn't mean to, but he let a tear slip down his cheek, and quickly wiped it away. Draco, being the taller boy, kissed Harry on the top of his head and they fell asleep.

Hermione and Ginny came into dorm number seven to see if the boys were okay and saw them asleep together on one bed. "Draco?" Ginny whispered, looking at the two. Hermione nodded and levitated Harry onto his own bed in case somebody came in and saw the two.

"But I thought they hated each other?" Ginny asked as Hermione shut the door. "Things change," Hermione shrugged. "People change."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bad language, Abuse, Eating Disorders, Depression, Suicide Attempt, Homophobia (Things get better).
> 
> MOST CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS AND THINGS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING (However if you support her views and shit please go away <3)

It was finally Saturday and people were rushing around their dorm rooms, getting their costumes ready for later that day. Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Harry went over their plan a million times until they had it to the utmost perfection.

Whilst they were planning all day, Hermione brought up food from the kitchens, watching Harry closely to make sure he ate more than just one pomegranate seed. Draco also pushed Harry to eat more, which he reluctantly obliged to. He didn't say it out loud, but he was glad he was getting better and it made him even happier that it was Draco helping.

Ginny told Hermione and Draco about Luna and her dating her, and the situation with Neville. "But, it's not like Harry and me, you see. Neville actually thinks that him and Luna are dating so he asked her to the party and she said yes. I'm afraid that Luna is going to eventually break up with me for him. The Ravenclaw common room was destroyed and they haven't finished repairing it yet so they're meant to be bunking with us but Luna seems to be spending more nights here than with me," Ginny said as Hermione hugged her.

"Would you like me to talk to her?" Hermione asked. "It's no use. Neville's got her wrapped around his little finger," Ginny sighed. Harry hated seeing her so hurt, she was like his little sister.

Harry didn't know why, but he got up, stormed out and went straight towards Neville's room. "Oh, hey Harry," Neville smiled as he walked in. Luna was in there too, doing her makeup for the party. "Luna, you need to tell him," Harry said bluntly. Luna looked confused, but then saw Ginny at the door. "Oh," she said dreamily. "Well, seems as you told Harry I suppose I can tell Neville," Luna said and sat down opposite Neville. Harry nodded then walked out of the room to give them some privacy.

"Thank you Harry. Maybe now we actually stand a chance!" Ginny laughed. Harry pressed his ear up to the door to try and listen in on the conversation. "Well, that's the situation," came Luna's voice. There was a silence for a little bit then he heard Neville laugh.

"I knew that you would break up with me sometime soon, but I didn't know it would be for Ginny! I'm devastated, of course I am, but I just want you to be happy and if that's with Ginny then I support you. Just be careful though, you know what the laws are." Neville said.

Ginny threw the door open, ran in and hugged Neville. Harry watched from the doorway, amused. "Thank you for being so understanding, Neville. If you ever need anything, then don't hesitate to ask," Ginny smiled. "Well, I think I'm going to be needing a date to the party," he chuckled as the two girls shared a small kiss.

"I think I can help with that," Harry grinned. "I've heard that Hannah Abbot has a thing for you Neville and as far as I'm aware she doesn't have a date yet. You might want to find her quickly!" Harry called as Neville ran out. "Thank you Harry, for everything," Ginny smiled as she shut the door to Neville's room, leaving Luna to continue getting ready. They went back into Harry's dorm and briefly explained what happened. "See, that's my date, right there! Helping others when he won't even help himself."

Draco and Harry showed Ginny and Hermione their disguises and they just burst into hysterics, especially after Hermione gave Draco some boobs. "I am not wearing these!" Draco said in disgust and took them away. "They were a nice firm pair though, the kind you just want to squeeze, you know," Ginny said matter-of-factly. Everyone stared at her as she turned beet red. "Right, I'm the only person in here who likes girls." She laughed.

Ginny got into her costume as Dracula's wife and Ron and Hermione went as Mummies, Hermione looking extremely odd as her bushy hair poked threw the bandages, making her head look very lumpy and hairy. Harry just threw on a cape and some fake fangs, but wore a suit underneath which he and Draco had agreed on wearing.

Harry was now 'Jacob Evans'. The two boys had come up with some names for themselves in case anyone asked who they were. Draco was 'Alex Black'. At least, Alex was a unisex name, so he would pass as a girl if he had to introduce himself to anyone.

Ginny and Harry headed down to the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron. Luna and Draco went down separately, both in disguise. Ginny and Luna had the same plan as Harry and Draco but Luna didn't know that Harry was also going off with someone else.

Slughorn opened the doors to the Great Hall and everyone ran in, the girls screaming in delight as they saw the Weird Sisters standing on the stage. They were playing a fast song first, so Harry and Ginny headed to the very front of the stage making sure to be seen together.

They danced to a couple of songs, before departing from the crowd, greeting various people together along the way and headed to the bathrooms where they split up to change.

Harry took off the cape and took out the fangs then turned himself into Jacob. He took his glasses off, put some contacts in and hid his things away before heading back to the great hall in his new face and tux.

"Who are you? Slughorn asked as Harry was walking back into the party. "You don't go to this school?" Harry put on his best fake American accent and replied "No, sir. My name is Jacob Evans and I go to Illvermorny. Harry Potter invited me here for the party. He told me you throw only the best ones in England! I'm a distant relative of his."

Slughorn eyed him for a minute then chuckled lightly. "Well any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine! I helped him defeat he who must not be named, you know!" And he walked away.

Harry made his way over to the largest pumpkin where he and Draco had planned to meet. But, when he got there, he saw nobody behind it. He looked around, but couldn't see purple hair anywhere. Harry sat down on the floor, blue hair flopping over his eyes and watched others dance.

After a minute or two of watching students and teachers twirl on the dance floor, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Draco!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up to see long, purple hair and chestnut brown eyes. "Who's this Draco? My name is Alex," Draco grinned. "Sorry I kept you waiting, girls like to gossip. They wanted to know all about me."

Harry smiled and offered his hand out to Draco. "Care for a dance, m'lady?" He asked formally. "Why, of course!" Draco giggled and they walked onto the dance floor. A slow song started playing so Draco put his hands around Harry's neck.

Harry became quite flustered at this gesture and was unsure what to do. "You place your hands on my waist," Draco whispered. Harry did as he was told and everything seemed in place for once.

They danced together, words unnecessary for all their emotions had been translated into dance. They waltzed around the room, falling into perfect step oblivious to everybody else in the room. For now, it was just the two of them.

The song ended and the sound of applause filled the room. Harry came back to the real world and saw that everyone was clapping, seemingly at them. "That was beautiful," one girl whispered. "They look like they could be soulmates for all we know, it was perfect!" Another boy said. Harry and Draco blushed at the comments, but bowed together.

The music started playing again and people went back to dancing. Harry leant his forehead against Draco's and closed his eyes. "I'm happy. Here, right now, in this room, you make me feel special like nobody has before," Harry smiled and looked into Draco's eyes. Draco pushed his lips onto Harry's and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck once again.

Everything was perfect. Harry danced his woes away with his dream boy and didn't want anything to change. But it did. Ginny pulled Harry and Draco to the side and they gave her questioning looks. "There's been a breakout from Azkaban. Alex, your father, apparently he's out to get you. You need to be careful-" but before she could finish Draco had ran out. "I'm sorry, Harry!" She said in a quick and exasperated voice.

Harry stood, frozen to the spot, until he came to his senses. Draco. He needed to protect Draco, his one chance of happiness. Harry ran after Draco, looking out for a glimpse of blonde or purple hair.

Harry ran up to his dorm and started digging through his trunk for the marauders map when he heard a smash and a bang coming from the bathroom. He ran in and saw Draco, back to his normal self, standing with his back to Harry, a mirror shattered and shampoo bottles thrown across the floor.

Harry changed himself back, washing away all glamours then put his hands gently on Draco's shoulders. Draco whipped around then looked at Harry, his face red and tear-stained. Harry threw his arms around Draco, soothingly stroking his hair.

"Let's go sit down," he said softly, taking the blonde boys hand and leading him towards their bedroom where they sat down on Harry's bed. "As long as I'm here with you, you're not going anywhere," Harry said confidently. "I will do everything in my power to protect you even if it kills me." He whispered.

Draco shook his head, slowly. "You can't. Father will find out all your secrets and use them against you. He did it to me. He said I either get the dark mark or he tells the minister all about 'the horrid curse my son has been put under'. It's not like it made a difference I would have got it either way." He sighed, rubbing at his left arm.

"None of us have a choice when it comes to our scars you know." Harry pointed out, lifting his hair up and out the way, revealing the lightning bolt on his forehead. Draco nodded fervently. He lay down and put his head on Harry's lap. Harry closed his eyes and began running his hands through Draco's hair again.

"When you ran off and I couldn't find you I was so scared. I was really worried that Lucius found you," Draco sat up and looked at Harry bleary eyed. "Why would you be worried?" He asked. "Why do you insist on helping me?" Harry acknowledged.

"What made you realise you were gay, Harry? It can't have just been seeing those two boys kiss," Malfoy asked. "I don't really know if I'm being honest. I always had this nagging feeling, but I couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. I just ignored it up until fifth year when I had my first kiss with Cho Chang. I thought it would be really exciting and love filled, but when asked I just described it as 'wet'. Wet!" Harry laughed.

"You must be a terrible kisser if that's the case," Malfoy chuckled. "You want to bet on it?" Harry smirked. He wasn't sure where he got this boost of confidence from, but he was enjoying it. "Oh, I'd love to." Draco whispered, and their lips locked together like two matching pieces of a jigsaw.

Harry cupped Draco's face, attempting to become more dominant in the kiss, but failed when Draco climbed onto Harry's lap, straddling him and then taking control. "You cheeky bastard," Harry grinned. "Who told you you could stop kissing me?" Draco smirked. "I did," a voice came from the doorway. Ron.

Draco jumped off of the bed and Harry followed. "I thought I locked the door," Harry muttered, kicking himself. "We are fucking WIZARDS mate, a locked door isn't going to do anything!" Ron snapped. "Ron, please let me explain-" Harry pleaded, but Ron wouldn't hear it.

"I think it was pretty self explanatory when he was on top of you sucking your face off like a bloody dementor," Ron hissed, his ears and face redder than Harry had ever seen before. Ron started laughing to himself, shaking his head as he paced around the room. "I can't believe it. You, a faggot! Why can't you just be normal?" He exclaimed, practically spitting in Harry's face.

Harry jumped back from Ron, remembering the first time Harry had showed signs of magic and his uncle had found out. They tried to beat him into being normal. Harry started to panic, unable to control his breathing. He was back in Privet Drive and he could hear Vernon's loud stomps coming angrily down the stairs above the cupboard where Harry slept.

Harry collapsed, trying to grab the bed to support him but just falling to the floor in attempt. "Yeah, on the filthy ground where you belong. Where all faggots belong! Or even better, just go to hell and none of us will have to put up with you." Ron spat. Draco started to scream and shout at Ron, but his voice seemed to be muffled.

Harry could hear his heart best louder and louder in his chest. He could never be happy. What was he thinking? No one would ever accept him as he was. Everyone, if they haven't already, will abandon him. Harry's thoughts raced around in his head and he shakily got up and made his way to the balcony, the other two boys not noticing him.

He threw open the door and ran to the railing. Harry could still hear the shouting but couldn't hear any specific voices or what they were saying. Lost in his own mind, Harry threw one leg over the black polished railing and then the other, now only holding on with his hands.

He could drop, right now. Make all his problems disappear. He could just let go and everything would be fine. The voices came back into focus as Harry turned around, now facing the trees of the forbidden forest where he should have died in the earlier May.

There was no shouting anymore. Draco's voice arrived and was seemingly directed towards Harry. "Harry, just wait, please! We can talk about this, you just need to come back inside!" Harry heard Hermione wailing and didn't even think Ron was in the room anymore.

"I was meant to die seventeen years ago on this night. If I had, maybe my parents would still be here. Everyone would still be here. My death is long overdue," Harry trembled and turned his head around slowly. Draco was standing not too far away from Harry on the balcony and Hermione was sobbing into Ginny's arms inside. Ginny had a look of shock torn across her face as well as tears dropping one by one into Hermione's hair.

"I love you, Draco. I always have." Harry smiled sadly and turned back around. He wasn't looking. Wasn't thinking. All he knew was that he could jump. And so he did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bad language, Abuse, Eating Disorders, Depression, Suicide Attempt, Homophobia (Things get better).
> 
> MOST CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS AND THINGS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING (However if you support her views and shit please go away <3)

Draco stood frozen in fear as he watched his roommate stand on the edge of the balcony. He never thought it would be this bad. He thought that Harry was getting better, he said that he was happy just earlier that evening!

Screw those muggles and fuck that Weasel. Ron was meant to be Harry's best friend, but now he's done this. Draco tried to whisper things to Harry that would sooth his mind and make him come back over the railing.

But, Harry just smiled sadly and locked eyes with Draco. "I love you Draco. I always have." And with that, he jumped. In a blink of an eye, Draco was leaning over the edge of the balcony, wand out and levitating Harry in mid air.

It was clear he was unconscious, making it harder for Draco to bring him back over into their room. "Oh my gosh, Potter!" McGonagoll shouted, running into the room with Madame Pomfrey, Luna and a stretcher behind her. McGonagall got out her wand and helped Draco carefully put Harry's fragile body on the stretcher. He was bleeding from his head where he must've hit it on something when he jumped.

Draco's eyes welled up as they ran along the long winding corridors towards the hospital wing. The castled seemed empty as everybody was still gathered in the Great Hall partying. 'Harry wouldn't have wanted the publicity anyway' Draco thought to himself.

Harry was laid down and Madame Pomfrey fixed his wound. In the Muggle world, she said he would've needed these things called stitches and possibly even surgery. It was really bad.

McGonagall was confused by Harry's physical state. "I just don't understand, he's looked perfectly fine since he arrived at Hogwarts last month! Now he looks beaten, and thin as a stick. Oh, my poor boy!" She sniffed, fiddling with the necklace around her neck.

Draco looked down at the ground shuffling awkwardly. He really should tell them, but he didn't want to betray Harry's trust especially not at a time like this. "Mr Malfoy, do you know something?" Pomfrey asked. He would tell, he'd have to! It's for Harry's own good.

"He's been abused by the muggles his whole life. They starved him and now he just doesn't eat at all. He blames himself for the war and all the people we lost. Mix that with a giant secret and a really bad fight with his 'best friend' I suppose it got too much for him," he sighed, sitting in the chair next to his raven haired party date.

"Oh this poor, poor boy! It's going to take him a while to get back up and running," Madame Pomfrey frowned, putting her hand to Harry's forehead. "He has nightmares too. Herm- Granger, said that it's this thing called PTSD. He gets memories and flashbacks from the war." Draco added.

McGonagall strode across to the other side of the room, her hand over her mouth to stifle her cries. Madame Pomfrey ran over to comfort her, so Draco took the chance to grab Harry's hand in his own. That's when he noticed it.

There was still a faint glamour on Harry's arms, as Draco saw once again some blood drip from Harry's head onto his forearm and it disappeared. Draco got out his wand and almost collapsed right then and there on the spot.

Up Harry's arms, were thousands of cuts, long, short, deep, shallow. Draco had to hold in a scream as he kicked himself over and over. How could he not notice this? How could he not notice that this poor, innocent boy was in a lot more pain than he showed?

Draco placed a kiss on the other boys forehead, a couple of tears dripping onto Harry's face. As Draco wiped them away he sniffled. "You said you were happy, Potter. And I was dumb enough to believe you. How could you be happy with me?"

Harry could hear everything that Draco said to him. He wanted to reply, but he couldn't, his body wouldn't let him. What had happened? Why was he in an uncomfortable bed with Draco by his side telling him to wake up? What in the name of Merlin was going on?

Harry slowly tried to open his eyes, but then shut them again quickly when light blinded him. Instead, he tried to move his fingers and his toes. All of him ached, every little bit hurt.

"Harry?" A voice whispered. But, as much as he tried, Harry couldn't move an inch and fell helplessly into slumber again. "I thought you woke up. It's just my imagination. You probably can't hear me Harry, but I have no idea what I'm feeling right now." the voice said again. Harry listened in silence to more voices arriving, although he couldn't picture anyone's face but one.

Draco was all Harry could think about. When he talked to him, Harry just wanted to answer but something was stopping him, like an invisible force inside his body telling him he's not allowed to get up and function properly. And so he listened, just like he always had.

Days had surely passed by now, Harry felt like he had been laying in bed for ages. 'It's time to get up' Harry thought. 'Please, let me get up and I promise I'll try. I want to live, please just let me go to Draco! I think I'm falling in love with him'

Once again, Harry slowly opened his eyes, just a little bit. Was he dead yet? Is this what heaven felt like? Because it sure hurt. Then he heard voices, or, one voice. "I think you can hear me Harry. Please wake up. I need you here! I need you to be able to stand by my side, and I'm not breaking my promise now I'm going to do everything in my power to help you back onto your feet again. Please Harry, I can't face this all alone. I need you."

"Why? Is Hermione really driving you that mad?" Harry smiled weakly, opening his eyes further, only to see blurry dots. But, he could tell as Draco's eyes widened and his face split into a grin that seemed to reach from ear to ear.

Draco passed Harry his glasses and as soon as Harry put them on, he grabbed Draco's face and pulled him into a kiss. Although he hurt all over, Harry felt light and free. Draco pulled away and sat on the edge of Harry's bed. "Easy tiger," Draco smirked. "You can't go all 'hard ass' now, I heard every single thing you said to me whilst I was out," Harry grinned devishly. Draco blushed hard, but didn't break eye contact with Harry.

"How long have I been in here? What happened?" Harry questioned, trying to recollect the memories of Halloween night. He remembered happily dancing with Draco, then they were up in the forms and Ron came in whilst they were kissing... Oh Merlin.

"You've been here for nine days. You, uh... You tried to leave." Draco muttered. They boys sat in silence as the rest of the night came back clearly, not missing out a single detail.

Suddenly, there was a searing pain in Harry's forehead and he went into a state of panic. The last time he had felt pain like this was when Voldemort had been stood right next to Harry. Memories from the war broke Harry's mind, even though the pain had faded away.

His eyes were clutched tight. Harry was living in his own nightmare even though he was wide awake. "HARRY!" a voice shouted. Harry's eyes flew open and he saw rubble laying everywhere. He was in the castle grounds, the reminiscence of the war right in front of him.

There was just one other figure in the courtyard, standing quite close. Draco. Harry looked at the pale blonde boy and didn't struggle as he was pulled into a hug. In fact, Harry just surrendered and burst into tears, sobbing into Draco's top.

Harry opened his eyes again and he was back in the hospital wing, still in Draco's arms and the tears very much real. He quickly sat up and wiped them away, not wanting to make eye contact with Draco. But he didn't have a choice as Draco took Harry's chin and turned his face towards him. "You're ok," Draco smiled, before leaning in and kissing Harry lightly on the lips. They drew apart, Draco clutching Harry's face when Madame Pomfrey came bustling into the room.

Draco let go and Harry lay back down, exhausted and felt a hand take his and squeeze it gently. "What happened?" The nurse asked. "Harry woke up and I think something triggered his PTSD. He was saying the names of all the... Deceased people and sorry over and over again. A flashback. I think it may have been his head hurting because he was clutching his forehead and screaming," Draco answered.

"His scar used to hurt when you-know-who was close to him or trying to invade his mind, Minerva told me," Pomfrey agreed, rushing around Harry and checking him with different spells and potions. "We've kept it quiet around school, Potter. We've told people that you had fallen off your broom not being able to see in the night. I suspected with things like this, you don't want anybody to know and that's why you used the glamour?"

Harry glared at Draco, but Draco just shot him back an 'it was for your own good' look. "I'll leave you two to catch up, I'm sure, Mr Malfoy that you can explain everything. You have an extremely loyal friend Potter, even if you haven't always seen eye to eye. He hasn't left this room once since you arrived." She smiled gently and walked away.

"Is that true?" Harry asked. Draco nodded, then grinned. "I had my food brought to me like I was royalty. Felt right at home!" Harry chuckled awkwardly. He had forgotten that Malfoy had had an easy (ish) life, being treated like a prince every day. Draco Malfoy, the ice prince, sitting here with pathetic Potter who tried to kill himself.

"Why did you save me Draco?" Harry whispered."Huh?" Draco gasped, taken aback by the sudden question. "Why did you save me?" Harry repeated, louder this time.

"Your last words before you, um- you know, were that you had always loved me and something just clicked. You remember now I said that there was this one boy who I saw in a new light? That was you, Harry. I've seen every year of being in this school, you always been brave and loving and protecting your friends no matter what the cost. I fell for you. I've always loved you too, Potter." Draco blushed and Harry did too.

"I don't understand," Harry smiled. "Who'd want to love me?" Tears filled Harry's eyes as he looked away from the boy that he wanted to give his whole heart to. "I want to. And I always will. I saw them Harry. What you've done to yourself, on your arm. And I don't understand! I never realised it was that bad and I should've, I am so sorry that I was too dumb to see how much you were actually hurting. I love you, Harry. And I'm not afraid to say it anymore because now I think that you love me too."

Harry smiled and looked up into those grey eyes he had always longed for, even if he didn't know it. "I do love you too, Draco. And I don't want to lose you now. I want to get better, I need to get better. And if you don't want to help me, I understand,"

"I've told you before now I'm going to tell you again. I am going to help you get better. Even if it takes months, weeks, years, I'll always be here to help you," Draco smiled. "I promise."

The boys were both looking into each others eyes, studying their faces, not knowing that they were both leaning in until their lips connected. Harry sat up properly, and put his hands behind Draco's neck, pulling him in further, then Draco sat on Harry's lap, legs either side of his waist.

What they didn't know, was that there were two figures currently creeping into the hospital wing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bad language, Abuse, Eating Disorders, Depression, Suicide Attempt, Homophobia (Things get better).
> 
> MOST CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS AND THINGS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING (However if you support her views and shit please go away <3)

Hermione and Ginny slipped into the room, being quiet in case Harry was sleeping. But when they arrived, they saw the two boys lip locked. Ginny smirked at Hermione and Hermione grinned deviously. They tip toed closer to the boys then started making cooey and smoochey sounds.

Draco jumped off Harry and grabbed the chair, holding it up whilst Harry just sat there, not quite fully taking in what was happening. "Merlin, it's just you two. You gave me a heart attack!" Malfoy sighed, but Hermione had already rushed up to Harry.

"Harry, are you alright? How are you feeling! Has Madame Pomfrey checked up on you, I can do it if you want I know all the spells-" Harry laughed at Hermione and she turned light pink.

Ginny noticed Harry and Draco still holding hands and whispered something to Hermione, who just giggled. "What? What is it?" Draco asked as the girls giggled further. "How's that straddle and snog action working out for you?" Ginny snorted.

Draco grinned, obviously proud of his progress with the boy whilst Harry madly blushed. "But really, Harry. Are you feeling okay?" Hermione pondered anxiously. "To be honest with you, no. But I'm better than I was that night. It was something Ron said that triggered something in my head and pushed me over the edge. Literally, I suppose!" He laughed half heartedly but stopped, seeing everyone else's glares.

"Too soon for jokes? Okay." He smiled. Hermione and Ginny sighed, relieved that Harry was up and talking. Harry looked up and saw Draco looking at him in a kind of awe. "What, what is it?" He asked. "You made a joke! Sure, it wasn't appropriate for the time, but it's still progress!" Draco grinned childishly. "Oh!" Harry said, blushing.

"Look at you two, blushing every other second," Ginny laughed. The four talked for a while, avoiding the topic of a certain ginger haired bastard. That was until, he walked in.

Draco leapt off from his seat and punched Ron right around the jaw. "Get your filthy faggot hands off me!" He growled. "RONALD!" Ginny screeched as she jumped up. "Get out of the way Ginevra, why are you protecting him, he cheated on you!" Ron and Ginny argued, before Ron pushed Ginny to the floor and stalked up to Harry's bed.

"I just wanted to say, I wish that you died when you 'fell off your broom'. Faggots don't deserve to live," he spat. "Now come on, Hermione, I don't want to be here anymore." Hermione then punched Ron square in the nose.

"You can't honestly expect me to leave with you!" Hermione screeched, her face contorted with a mix of emotions. "You disgust me Ronald Weasley and I can't even look at you without wanting to personally murder you myself. If you hadn't guessed it, I'm through with you. Never expect me to take you back you evil cockroach!" She hissed.

Ron looked at her in pure shock, before spinning and starting to run out when he felt Harry's hand on his shoulder. "Please, Ron. I'm willing to forgive if you can learn to accept me. I don't want to lose you now, after everything we've been through together. You're my best friend Ron. You've helped me through dark times and I've helped you through yours. Please don't throw away these past eight years over some small thing. I need you Ron and you need me too."

Ron looked sympathetic, before realising why they were there in the first place. "Do me a favour? Take this and finish the job. You don't belong here." He spat, chucked something in Harry's hands. Harry looked down to see a shiny, silver blade.

"I was using your toilet once and found it there. My plan was to flush it down the toilet, but I wanted to confront you on it first," he smirked, looking at Harry's arms. "But now, I just want to give it back. Use it for the greater good." He hissed, then stormed out.

Harry pocketed the blade and went back inside the hospital wing where Draco was pacing a corner, mumbling curses to himself and Ginny was comforting Hermione once again. "Ron said he's leaving Hogwarts. You don't ever have to even look at him again," Ginny nodded.

They all settled down and promised not to tell anyone what happened. There was no point. Harry was released from the hospital wing a week later and as soon as he got into the eighth year tower, he locked himself in his dorm room to avoid questions. But instead of seeing the rest of his year, Harry was now face to face with the Weasley's.

Mr and Mrs Weasley sat on Harry's bed as well as George and Bill. "Harry, we heard you had an accident and came as soon as Minerva said we could! Ron came home but wouldn't tell us anything," Mrs Weasley smiled and looked Harry worriedly up and down. He was well aware that he didn't have any glamours on.

"I'm alright now, thanks," Harry muttered, not looking them in the eye, more just looking at the patterns on the floor. The guilt had started consuming him once again.

"Mum, Dad, Bill, please can you give Harry and I some privacy. I'd like to speak with him." George said quietly. "Are you sure Georgie, we can stay by the door if you want," Mrs Weasley said. "I've told you not to call me Georgie!" George snapped. "Please just wait outside," he sighed, giving them a small smile. It was clear he was still in a lot of pain. They all were.

The Weasley's left the room, apart from George who stayed sitting on Harry's bed. This would be it. The moment that George lashed out at Harry and blamed him of murdering his twin, just like he did in Harry's dreams.

"I know that you didn't fall off your broom, Harry." George said sternly. Harry's head snapped up in shock. "What? How would you know- did Ron tell you, Hermione, who else knows?" He gasped in utter horror. "I didn't know. I just thought that it was odd, that Harry Potter, youngest seeker in a century who I've been flying with for years, suddenly falls off his broom. Now what actually happened?" He smirked.

Harry looked back down at the ground and didn't say a word. "Harry?" George said. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault!" Harry whispered. "What?" George said, confused. "It's all my fault," Harry repeated.

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault, IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" He screamed. George stared at Harry in shock, unsure what to do. Harry started hyperventilating, breaths coming short, and he sat down on his knees, knowing his legs wouldn't support him.

At this point, Draco walked into the room and stopped at the scene, looking from George Weasley looking panicked and out of place to Harry, now lying on the floor having a panic attack. Draco ran into the bathroom and grabbed a cold, wet sponge and ran back out to Harry.

"Get him a cup of water," Draco ordered, taking Harry's robes off, then his top and taking mumbling calm things to him, mopping his body with the sponge. He held Harry close to him as he started to calm down and took the glass of water from the Weasley.

Harry slowly drank, catching his breath and nuzzling close to Draco. "Harry," a soft voice gasped. He turned his head to see George kneeling beside him. He finally looked into his face but saw that the eyes weren't looking back at him, but rather at his torso and his arms.

Harry attempted to cover himself up, but his arms were only knocked away by Draco who was still dabbing him with the wet sponge. Harry sat up, his head spinning but still leaning against Draco.

Draco finally put the sponge down and wrapped his arms around Harry from the back and put a quick kiss on his head. "What just happened?" George breathed, handing Harry his shirt and robes. Harry quickly slipped them on then looked up at George. His red hair had grown past his ears- or rather just ear and his eyes looked distant.

"He just had a panic attack, it's fine, it's not the first time," Draco replied. "A panic- what? Harry, how long has this been going on? And why the HELL did this just fall out your pocket?" Harry looked to George's had to see a long silver blade, identical to the one that Ron had given to him.

Harry put his hand in his pocket and felt that it wasn't there anymore. "You carry that around? Are you mental! You told me you didn't have it anymore, that you lost it!" Draco growled. "You knew about this and you didn't help! Of course you didn't help, you're a Malfoy. Get off Harry, now, just because you have to share a room doesn't mean you get to act like you and Harry have been best friends since first year," George snarled.

"It's alright, George. He's been helping with through all this, the whole lot," Harry smiled. "I was shocked too when he said he wanted to help," Harry chuckled looking at the expression on George's face, but then it turned to a serious one.

"Harry, why were you actually in the hospital?" George said, almost putting two and two together. Harry stayed silent once more, but his eyes drifted over to the balcony. George looked over to see what was there, but with the view being clear he just became more confused.

"Oh, are all you Weasley's this dumb?" Draco sighed. "Just tell him Harry, he's never going to guess." Harry looked back at George who still looked confused. He took a deep breath and decided to tell the whole truth.

"Well, before I tell you why I was in the hospital, there's a bit of a backstory. It all started when Dumbledore left me with the Dursleys all those years ago. I always told you how much I hated living with them, but there was a real reason behind it."

"I don't remember the early days but from when I was around three or four, I was abused by the Dursley's. It started off as spankings if I didn't do as I was told but it progressively got worse. I remember once, it was Mother's day and I saw Dudley giving Aunt Petunia a bunch of flowers, so I went into the garden and picked a flower and gave it to her. She started crying and I wasn't sure why but Vernon punished me for it. It was the first time I broke a bone and they didn't even take me to the hospital. I assumed that Petunia was crying because I picked her flower from the garden, but now I know it was because it was a Lily."

Harry sniffled, wiping his eyes and Draco held Harry's hand behind his back, going unnoticed by George. "From then on, it turned into more and more. Breaking too many bones, slaving away for them, getting my food supply cut off for a month at a time. They always found a different way to punish me. Hogwarts was my escape, until the war that is. After the war, my depression consumed me and I had to go back to live with the Dursley's,"

"I stopped eating. I let them abuse me with no fight, nobody was talking to me and I wasn't talking to anyone. The guilt was always nagging at me, I blamed myself for the war, for the deaths and I just didn't care about myself anymore. All this and harbouring a secret that I'm too afraid to tell-"

Harry paused, looking at George who looked heartbroken and sympathetic, then back at Draco. Draco just nodded, signalling Harry to keep talking. "It's okay, you're doing really well." He smiled.

"I- I don't really know how to explain... So I'm just going to say it in Mauraders language if you will. I... Like my girls like I like my coffee," Harry said, sharing a small smile.

"But, Harry, you don't like coff- oh!" George gasped. "So, Ron... Does he know?" Harry nodded his head and sighed. "There's this boy that I really really like and I think he likes me too, and Ron caught us together... He, um, sort of put the cherry on top of this massive cake and it all collapsed," George looked at him eyebrow raised and Harry stared him straight in the eye. "I tried to commit suicide, George. I wasn't in my right mind, Ron had already gone and told me that if I was gay then I should kill myself and I guess I listened to him."

George got up and engulfed Harry in a massive bear hug. "I'm so sorry Harry, I should've saw the signs, I should have known. I'm sorry I never wrote to you after the war its just-" George's eyes filled with tears.

"It's okay, I understand. We were all grieving. Nobody had time for me," Harry smiled sadly. "Um, except me!" Draco said. Harry flashed Draco and smile and turned back to George. The ginger haired boy stared at the two curiously, then his eyes landed on their hands clutched together and smirked. "When you say Ron 'caught' you, what did you mean exactly? Is there going to be a little Potter-Malfoy running around?" George snickered.

"Alright, that's enough Weasley. Nothing like that happened for goodness sakes and correct me if I'm wrong, but you can't have a baby without a womb," Malfoy laughed, Harry flushing a deep red.

"So it is you two!" George grinned. "Yep! And for the record, Harry, this boy likes you very much too," Draco smiled. "Just, promise me Harry. If you ever get thoughts like that again, owl me. I can't be losing you too." George smiled and the door opened and the other Weasley's along with Hermione and Ginny came in.

"Oh, Harry. You had us so worried!" Mrs Weasley frowned, giving Harry a hug. "I'm sorry I worried you, Mrs Weasley. There really is no reason to, I'm perfectly fine!" Harry lied, smiling. He heard Hermione scoff and George rolled his eyes but neither of them said anything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bad language, Abuse, Eating Disorders, Depression, Suicide Attempt, Homophobia (Things get better).
> 
> MOST CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS AND THINGS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING (However if you support her views and shit please go away <3)

The evening came around and the Weasley's had left, George lingering for a few minutes after to check up on Harry then flooing away.

Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus and Dean sat together in the common room surrounded by multiple bottles of firewhiskey- some empty, some full, and lots of Muggle vodka. Harry was currently the most drunk, followed by Seamus then Draco then Dean then Hermione and Ginny hadn't drank a touch.

"Someone has to be sensible here and make sure you all get to bed okay. Plus it wouldn't be very nice to not be able to find my way back to Gryffindor tower because I'm so drunk!" She insisted.

Hermione had been taking small sips of her firewhiskey, but didn't allow herself to drink too much- drunk Hermione is a reckless Hermione. "Let's play spin the bottle truth or dare!" Seamus hiccuped, holding up an empty bottle of vodka (mainly drank by Harry, who had just wanted to forget all the pain he'd been through and all his worries for a night).

The six Gryffindors and one Slytherin sat down on the floor, taking advantage of an empty common room. "I'll go first, I'm the bestest!" Harry slurred and grabbed the bottle. He spun it, but then cast a silent spell with his wand up his sleeve so it would land on who he wanted.   
"Draco!" Harry giggled. "Truth or dare?" Draco thought for a moment then smirked. "Truth." He replied. "BORING!" Seamus shouted.

"Is it true, that you! Mr Malfoy, have a secret sketch book where you draw your most innermost inny desires?" Harry giggled. "What? How did you know about that?" Draco gasped. "The only person I've ever told is Blai- oh. Curse that stupid Italian!"

Draco spun the bottle which landed on Dean who picked truth. He admitted that he actually does love Quidditch more than football. Dean spun the bottle which landed on Hermione, who also picked truth. "I don't like doing dares!" She complained. Hermione spun the bottle which landed on Draco again, who picked dare and he spun it and it, thankfully for him, landed on Harry.

"Dare!" Harry shouted like an excited toddler. "I'm a brave lion! Grrr!" He giggled. Draco loved seeing Harry like this, happy and carefree. "I dare you to play us something on your guitar! Yes Harry, I know your secret passion too!" He grinned deviously.

Harry gaped at him, before leaping up and running to get his guitar. "I didn't know Harry played an instrument?" Hermione admitted. "Neither did I!" Ginny said. "We did!" Seamus hiccuped, rocking around in circles and making himself dizzy. He had drunk almost as much as Harry. Almost.

"We walked in on him playing in third year. He stopped as soon as he saw us though, so we never really heard anything and didn't press the matter," Dean shrugged. Harry wobbled back out, almost tripping over multiple rugs and foot stalls and table legs, saying sorry to each of them.

Draco couldn't help but smile warmly as the raven haired boy plopped down next to him with his guitar in hand. "This!" Harry shouted in an introductive voice. "is a song myself, Harry James Potter, wrote in fifth year about a certain someone who I thought would never return the feelings."

"But then Cho Chang kissed you, didn't she Harry! Under the mistletoe!" Seamus chuckled. "Uh, right... Cho Chang. I'm not doing a whole song by the way, I'm not that good." Harry shared eye contact with Draco for a couple of seconds before diverting his attention to his guitar.

'So maybe it's not meant to be,  
I still don't want to let you go,  
Stop slipping away from me,  
I'm too far deep to sing my song to you. This is my never love, never love for you.'

Harry paused for a moment, still strumming but in thought. "I suppose now the lyrics have changed. Let me just alter them slightly." He smiled, looking at Draco. Draco blushed, but never looked away still in awe of this boy who was so freaking talented, he just couldn't believe it.

'so maybe this was meant to be,  
I'm never gonna let you go,  
I'll hold you so close you'll see,  
We're so far deep, I'll sing my song to you,  
This is my ever love, ever love for you.'

Harry thought back to the year he wrote that song. He had sort of just found out he had some kind of mixed feelings for Malfoy, but didn't have a clue what they meant because he didn't know anything about 'being gay' after living with the Dursley's almost his whole life.

He wrote this song, thinking that Draco would of course, never return these crazed feelings, but look at them now, sharing kisses whenever they could, sneaking around like rebellious teenagers.

Harry opened his eyes on the last strum of his guitar and saw everybody staring at him wide eyed, and also almost everyone had come out of their dorm rooms to see who was singing. Harry blinked, then smiled. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" He asked the eighth years wearing pyjamas.

The whole room burst into applause and Harry jumped up and took a long bow. He put his guitar on an armchair near him then pulled Draco up next to him. "I wrote that song about yooouuuuu!" Harry giggled. The whole room went silent. "I love you Draaacccooooo!"

"Sorry, he's really drunk!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up. "Whaaaaatt? No I'm not, stop being a silly potato you bushy haired... Thing!" Harry laughed, almost toppling over before Ginny got up and caught him. "Ginnyyyy!" Harry gasped. "You were my girlfriend!"

"That's right Harry, I am your girlfriend!" She smiled anxiously, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Entertained students retreated back into their dorms, laughing at Harry's drunkenness and gossiping in awe about his not-so-secret musical talent.

Draco pulled Harry back down and Hermione and Ginny went back to where they were sitting. "What in the name of Mer*hic*lin was tha*hic*t all about?" Seamus asked. "I have a secret!" Harry whispered excitedly. "I have a boyfriend and his name is Draco Malfoy!" Harry giggled and Draco blushed. They had never called each other boyfriends before.

"Wow, that's so weird!" Dean gasped, downing half his bottle of firewhiskey in a few gulps. "I have a boyfriend and his name is Seamus!" Seamus giggled at his boyfriend and booped Dean on the nose. "Let's carry on with the game," Hermione smiled, finally moving onto her second drink.

Harry took the bottle and just turned it to Draco. He didn't even bother to use magic this time. "Harry, that isn't how you-" but the rest of Draco's sentence was muffled by Harry's hand over his mouth. "Truth or dare, Ferret?" Harry grinned, drawing his hand back.

"Fine. Dare." Draco smiled. "Oohh! Look at my brave little dragon! I have the perfect dare for you. Kiss me!" Harry giggled, jumping into Draco's lap and throwing his arms around the blonde boys neck. Draco rolled his eyes and grinned. "If you wanted to snog me so much you could've just asked. I would've been happy to oblige,"

"I did ask. Now hurry up, my lips are lonely!" Harry whined and with another eye roll, Draco connected his lips with Harry's. Dean and Seamus cooed and Hermione smiled, almost crying with happiness. Her best friend was with someone he truly loved and she didn't see them ever breaking up. But then again, she didn't think her and Ron would break up so soon either. As much as what he did was absolutely foul and evil and UGH! She couldn't help but still feel the smallest sliver of love him.

Draco spun the bottle and it landed on Ginny. "Truth or dare," He smiled, casually taking a shot of vodka. "Dare!" Ginny smiled. "I dare you to go and get Luna and make her join in the game," Draco smiled. He knew that Ginny felt lonely, being the only one not drinking, so now she could have Luna.

Ginny ran out of the common room and everyone stared at Draco. "What? Now she won't be the only sober one!" He said. "That," Harry slurred. "Is my boyfriend! He's the most kindest most amazingest person in the world!"

"Not as good as you," Draco winked and Harry blushed but grinned. Seamus spun the bottle and it landed on Hermione. "Truth or dare?" Seamus asked, burping. "Truth. Merlin knows what crazy drunk dare you'd make me do," she laughed.

"Okay, why did you and Ron break up? You two finally got together after years of him talking to us about you at night and then it just stops! Poof!" Seamus asked. Hermione went red and shrugged.

"We just didn't share the same magic anymore. His choices were wrong and he wasn't the same Ron I fell in love with from the start. If he could learn to change and accept, then maybe I would take him back. Maybe." She sniffled, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry Mione," Harry smiled sadly, sending her a grateful look too for not saying what actually happened.

Ginny came bounding back in with Luna who was looking very confused. "Luuunnnaaaa!" Harry grinned. "Hi Harry! Wow, your head is simply overflowing with wrackspurts!" She smiled, sitting down and taking off her funky glasses. "Hi Luna! We're playing truth or dare, you spin the bottle," Hermione smiled, taking her third drink. It seemed they had an endless supply.

Luna spun the bottle and it landed on Dean. "Truth or dare," she asked innocently. "Dare!" He grinned. "I dare you to tell the truth!" Luna said, her stare suddenly become harsh and stern. "You are, completely, 100% over Ginny? No running after her telling her your life is incomplete without her?"

Dean stared at Luna and blinked slowly. He glanced at Seamus and smiled. "You have my word for it Luna!" He laughed. "Good, because she's mine!" Luna snapped. Dean and Seamus looked at the two girls in shock whilst Ginny blushed furiously at her girlfriends over protectiveness.

"You know what will make you even more sure of it?" Seamus said in his thick Irish accent then kissed Dean full on the lips. It was Luna's turn to wear shock on her face. "Wait, so only them three are straight?" She asked, pointing at Harry, Hermione and Draco.

"No," Harry and Draco replied together. "Why else do you think I'm sitting in Draco's lap?" Harry giggled. "Just me," Hermione sighed. "Straight but single. You guys are all illegal yet have better love lives than I do." Everyone threw Hermione sympathetic smiles, even overly drunk Harry.

Dean turned back to the game and spun the bottle. It landed on Harry. "Dare!" He shouted before anyone could even ask. "I dare you... To give Draco a hickey!" Dean smirked. Draco started blushing immensely, but Harry was already dragging him towards their dorm room and away from watching eyes.

"A dares a dare," Harry shrugged, winking then kissing Malfoy on the forehead, nose, cheek and then lips. "Scared Malfoy?" Harry asked, smirking as he pulled Draco closer. "You wish." He grinned.

Harry completed his dare, leaving not just one but a long trail of hickeys down Malfoy's neck, leaving the pale blonde, grey eyed boy flabbergasted. The two of them sat down on Harry's bed, leaning against the pillows with Harry's head sitting on Draco's shoulder. "I want to feel like this all the time, Draco. Just happy and not having to worry every moment of every day. And I want to be with you, always." Harry whispered.

"You are going to be happy again, my emerald. I've told you before and I'm going to tell you again and again until you believe it. I'm going to make sure of it." Draco replied. The boys sat in silence for a while until Harry spoke up.

"I want to get to know you better, Draco. I feel I don't know too much about you," He shrugged. "Okay, ask me anything!" Draco smiled. Harry thought for a moment then asked "What's your middle name? Favourite spell? When's your birthday? Favourite subject? Are you a virgin? What's your patronus? Are you-"

"Woah, Harry, slow down!" Draco laughed. "My middle name is, unfortunately, Lucius. My favourite spell is the summoning charm. My birthday is 5th June. If you really need to know, Harry I've never... You know, with a boy but I have with girls. And I've never been able to cast a patronus. Growing up with my Father, I didn't have too many happy memories," he admitted sheepishly.

"Well, let's try now," Harry smiled. Draco picked up his wand and he and Harry stood up. "Think of your happiest memory then say the incantation 'Expecto Patronum'. It's alright if you don't get it first try, that's completely normal." Draco closed his eyes and concentrated. "Expecto Patronum!" He stated and a small silver whisp came out the end of his wand like some deformed fog.

"Concentrate. Focus on only your happiest memory." Harry said calmly. "Expecto Patronum!" Draco shouted, but still no animal formation appeared. Draco looked disappointed but Harry just smiled at him. "It's okay. We'll keep on trying, I never expected you to do it first try. Plus, we're drunk!" He giggled and threw himself onto his bed. He patted the space next to him and Draco lay down next to him.

"What was your happy memory Draco? What did you think about?" Harry asked, facing Draco and laying so close that he could smell his fresh apple scent. "I thought about the relief of the war being over. Watching my Father being taken away. My mother surviving her trial and coming home with me. And you. You, Harry. The first time we kissed, when you asked me to the party. You make me happy, Harry Potter, and nothing is ever going to change that."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bad language, Abuse, Eating Disorders, Depression, Suicide Attempt, Homophobia (Things get better).
> 
> MOST CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS AND THINGS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING (However if you support her views and shit please go away <3)

The next morning, five eighth years nursed hangovers and felt 'actual, emotional pain' at the thought they had to go to classes later. Harry and Draco headed down to the great hall together in silence, neither one of them fully aware of their surroundings.

They joined Seamus and Dean at the very end of the eighth year table, closest to the door and furthest away from the rest of the students. For once, Draco felt lucky that nobody wanted to sit next to him so they all had space.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple that never returned," Dean smirked. "Sorry, we fell asleep," Draco muttered. Harry picked up a bit of baguette and stared at it intently. "I wonder who came up with the idea of bread. Do wizarding folks believe in God or do we have our own version on evolution?" He asked, putting the bread back.

"He's still a bit drunk. Mostly woozy hangover though," Draco chuckled. Hermione came in, sauntering towards them and rubbing her temples. "I have the worst hangover!" She groaned, plopping down.

"You do? Seamus growled. "You didn't even finish your third bottle! How do you think I feel? Harry's still a bit drunk for fucks sake!" Draco had started putting some bacon on Harry's plate, when Harry stopped him. "Come on Harry, you know you need to eat," he whispered. "I'm... Uh.... Going vegan." Harry muttered. Draco rolled his eyes and put some toast on his plate instead, but keeping the bacon to the side.

Draco started to get his own breakfast when Pansy Parkinson stomped over, red in the face. "Draco Malfoy! I can't believe you! First you start hanging out with these Gryffin-dorks, then you don't ask me to the party and never show up and now you have hickeys all down your fucking neck and they sure as hell weren't made by me!" She screeched, making them all groan and rub their heads.

"That's because we aren't together, Pansy. We never were. And I'm already a lot happier with these friends than I ever was with you, you ugly bitch!" Draco sneered, and she slapped him clean across the face.

Harry leapt up and let out a throaty, animal growl but Draco held up his hand, making Harry sit down again, but still glaring. "Oh look Malfoy. Got yourself a boyfriend!" She cackled. "Something that you'll never have." Harry retorted, and she stomped away.

"Uh... Harry?" Hermione said. "What?" He snapped. He couldn't be bothered to put up with another lecture about how he needed to eat more. "You growled Harry. As in, an animal growl!" Harry thought back for a moment, and realised that he had done exactly that!

"Hangover effects? I did drink probably more than all of you combined," he chuckled awkwardly. Harry got a few feeble nods but Hermione still stared at him suspiciously. "So, anyone going to say anything about the hickeys, or..." Dean smirked. "I completed my dare," Harry shrugged lightly, whilst Draco pulled up his collar. He pulled out his wand, about to cast a glamour when Harry stopped him.

"Na ah! Everyone needs to know you belong to me. Or, at least, that you aren't available to anybody else!" He smirked. "You know you can't tell anybody about who actually gave you those. You'd out us all and you know the laws." Seamus said seriously.

At once, all of Harry's worries we're back in his head again. "POST!" A third year boy suddenly shouted and all the eighth years nursed their heads again, braving themselves for the screeching of the owls. "Hangovers are the worst," Seamus complained as the owls flew overhead. "I don't really mind them." Harry shrugged as a letter fell onto his plate.

It suddenly flew up again. It was a ministry letter. The wax seal opened like a mouth and words started tumbling out, directed towards Harry. 'Dear Mr Potter. We, at the ministry, have been given an anonymous tip that you may be under the curse of the homosexuals. We would like to invite you into the Department of Mysteries on the 21st of December for a trial. We look forward to seeing you, Leonara Pulse, department of control of the cursed and disgraced."

Harry stared at the letter in complete silence as into dropped into the bowl of waffles. "This has to stay between us all, okay?" Harry whispered. His friends all nodded and Hermione went to talk, but Harry cut her off. "We'll talk about it later." He muttered quickly, seeing McGonagoll walking quickly towards them. He shoved the letter in his bag then picked up his fork and started prodding at his bacon.

"Mr Potter, if you would please come to my office. It's urgent!" She said, trying to hide a smile. She looked flustered and sweaty as if she had been running. Harry left his friends and followed the Headmistress to her office and when she opened the door, Harry almost fainted at the sight.

A thin man with long scraggly black hair and multiple tattoos stood in front of the desk. "Y- you- you're supposed to be-" Harry choked. "Dead?" Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black replied.

Without thinking, Harry ran and threw his arms around him, not wanting to let go, to lose him again. "How!" Harry gasped. "I'll leave you two alone." McGonogall smiled. "Oh, Harry. He's only just got here. Fumbled through my fireplace. He doesn't know what's happened the years he's been gone. I would explain, but I think it's best that you do." She nodded and walked out, closing the door.

Ignoring what McGonogall said, Sirius went on happily. "You all thought that my dear cousin, Bellatrix, struck me with the killing curse, but actually, it missed. At the same time she cast her spell, another death eater behind us struck me with the crucio. He knocked me into the veil, which was some sort of archway into the after life."

"Obviously, I wasn't dead and I begged to leave, to protect my Godson but they wouldn't let me go. I know it all sounds make believe Harry, but I'm telling the truth. It felt like I was there for a month or two, tops, but here it's been almost three years."

"I saw James and Lily, Harry. Your Mum and Dad. They are so proud of you. They wouldn't tell me anything, but they've been watching you your whole life. They truly have always been with you, even if you can't see them. They told me to tell you 'It'll all get better in the end and they will always love you, no matter who or what you are or who you fall in love with'. Haven't the faintest idea what they were on about but-"

Sirius stopped talking at the tearful but happy expression on Harry's face. He pulled his Godson into a hug and Harry just sobbed. "I thought you were gone forever. I thought I was never going to see you again. You don't know how hard it's been!" Harry drew away and then the door flew open.

Draco Malfoy stood there, looking at a tear stricken Harry across from... mass murderer Sirius Black. "Get back, get away from him!" Draco shouted, instantly shielding Harry from his Godfather with his wand out.

To say Sirius looked shocked was an understatement. "The- the Malfoy boy is your friend?" Harry gulped and stared past Draco. "Yes. But, Sirius, he-"

"Harry! You do realise you are talking to a mass murderer?" Draco chocked. "Wait, you don't know? There was a reason Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew, was alive and serving Voldemort in Malfoy Manor you know," Harry started. Draco spun to face Harry but never lowered his arm from Sirius. "He framed Sirius for all those murders, ratted my parents out and had them killed! Then he faked his own death once he heard of his master's downfall like the fucking coward he was! He left Sirius to take the blame and I grew up without my Godfather, without my family and it's all his FAULT!" Harry spat, now shouting in fury.

"Harry, it's okay, calm down," Sirius said, pushing past Draco and hugging Harry tight. "You mean... He's innocent?" Draco asked, finally lowering his wand. "He's the only family I have left. He was my father's best friend," Harry smiled. "I thought he was gone, I thought he was killed. But, here he his!"

"Here I am." Sirius replied, smiling widely. "Oh. I'll um... I'll see you in class Harry." Draco said awkwardly, then slipped out. "I'm going to be living at Grimmauld, Harry. I'm going to ask Moony if he wants to move in with me and help make the house a little happier. Then we can prepare to finally end Voldemort, once and for all!"

"No need," Harry said, sadly. "What?" Sirius asked, confused. "Voldemorts dead. Gone. Kapush. Never coming back. But, Sirius... Neither is Remus." Harry looked up at his Godfather stricken with shock. His eyes had the same ghostly look to them, but now tears were falling and Sirius was shaking madly. "M- Moony? He's.. g-g-gone?" He cried, and Harry couldn't help but let a few tears go too. "I'm so sorry, Padfoot," Harry whispered, holding his Godfathers hand. Sirius screamed out, shaking all over with grief and Harry just sat with him until he calmed down a little bit.

"I've never told anybody this Harry but... And please don't hate me- I was in love with Remus. As in, the illegal way. Of course I never acted upon it, plus I liked girls too- and I still do, it was just that one boy... And now's he's gone. He'll never know." Harry felt his heart pang with guilt. "I- I'm sorry, you must think I'm disgusting."

"No, no, no! Not at all! But um, I think you need to know everything that's happened since you were gone." Sirius nodded and they both sat down. "Sixth year, Draco was forced to become a death eater. And his task was to kill Dumbledore. That whole year I was having private lessons and it turns out that Voldemort had seven horecruxes- the diary I destroyed in my second year, Marvolo Gaunts ring, Slytherins locket, Hufflepuffs cup, Ravenclaws diadem, Voldemorts snake Nagini, and the accidental one. Me."

"Two were already destroyed by the time we started in sixth year and then at the end, Dumbledore and I found the locket. But it was a fake. Your brother Regulus had found the real one and ordered Kreacher to destroy it. He died good Sirius. He did it to protect you." Harry smiled sadly.

"When we got back from finding the fake locket, death eaters had broken into Hogwarts and... Snape killed Dumbledore." Sirius almost collapsed again. "That- that SNIVELLOUS! I swear to God, when I put my hands on him-"

"Snape's dead too, Sirius. And he wasn't bad. Dumbledore ordered him to kill him so Draco's soul would be protected from evil. You probably knew that Snape was in love with my Mum. He asked Voldemort to spare her and when he didn't, Snape became loyal to Dumbledore. He's sort of been helping us all along."

"We didn't come back to school for seventh year. Ron, Hermione and I went on a hunt for horecruxes. But before that, in the summer, Bill and Fleur got married and Mad eye died. George lost an ear as well." Sirius raised his eyebrows in Harry's casual tone in his almost-brother losing an ear. "We joke about it!" He shrugged.

"Anyway, we found and destroyed the real locket but then got kidnapped by snatchers. We were taken to Malfoy Manor and we escaped but Wormtail and Dobby were killed. We made our way back to Hogwarts, after getting the cup out of Bellatrix Lestranges valt and there was a war. That's why things may seem a bit out of place now."

"We found the diadem, and destroyed the two horecruxes which we thought just left Nagini. Voldemort tried to kill me again but it didn't work, just got rid of the part of his soul that was inside me. Neville killed Nagini and we defeated Voldemort. Ron and Hermione became a couple!" He grinned, for a brief moment forgetting the fight that had taken place between the two boys.

"But, we lost many in the war. Remus and Tonks who got married and had a child, my godson, Teddy. He can change his appearance like Tonks could. He lives with Andromeda. We also lost Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, Crabbe, Bellatrix, we think that Fenrir Greyback died but we aren't sure."

"We lost Fred too. Fred's gone." Harry whispered. Sirius's eyes welled with tears as he whispered "I'm so sorry I wasn't here Harry. I tried to get out, I really did but I couldn't. I could've helped!"

Harry shook his head and smiled. "You're here now. That's all that matters in this moment of time." Sirius looked up at Harry, wiping away stray tears. "How are you holding up, Harry? You've been through too much for such a young boy."

"I'm okay," Harry lied. "I mean, Ron and I got into a huge fight about something and now he's left Hogwarts, but I still have some amazing friends! Oh! I almost forgot. I was going to go to McGonogall with this, but since you are my legal guardian I suppose I'll have to tell you." Harry got the letter from the ministry out of his bag and nervously handed it over to Sirius who quickly scim-read it, eyes widening.

"Is this what Prongs and Prongslette meant by 'or who you fall in love with'?" Sirius asked. Harry thought for a moment going over things in his mind. "It can't be. Ginny and I are dating." Sirius's face lit up, but then faltered to a small but kind of happy frown. "What is it?"

"Remus and I made a bet whether or not you would end up with her. I said yes, seems as your father had a thing for red heads too, but Remus said no as apparently you had a thing for Miss Cho Chang then. He owes me five galleons the idiot!" Sirius laughed, crying slightly.

"I'm sorry, Padfoot. It's all my fault they're gone." Harry sighed. "No Harry, it isn't. It's Voldemorts alright? But now he's gone! And I'm here and nobody else is going anywhere." Sirius said, then McGonogall came back in.

"I'm sorry, Mr Potter, you are going to have to make your way to second lesson if you want to pass your newts. You've already missed enough for the while you were in the hospital and with the Christmas holidays coming up, you can't afford to miss more." Harry smiled and picked up his bag.

"What do you mean 'in the hospital'?" Sirius asked, standing up. "You didn't tell your Godfather about Halloween?" McGonogall asked, raising a brow. "No, and it's okay, really, he doesn't need to know!" He rushed.

"I'm sorry, Potter but as he is your legal guardian then I'm going to have to explain everything to him. On that note, Madame Pomfrey has informed me you haven't been to see her once since you were discharged!" Harry huffed and started to make his way down to potions. Sirius had already had to take in so much information, could he deal with even a little bit more?

But despite the feeling of dread concurring in his stomach, he couldn't help but feel pure glee as he walked into the dungeons. "What's got your smile plastered on so big?" Hermione asked. "Later." Harry whispered as Professor Slughorn started talking.

Harry had sat with Hermione at lunch whilst Draco caught up with Blaise. People had been giving the saviour and the ex death eater some odd looks at how much time they had spent together since they had been enemies for seven years, so they had decided to spend a little bit of time apart, as much as it killed them. 

"Padfoot is alive!" Harry shouted excitedly into Hermione's face. Draco turned towards Harry, smirking at his excited face and then without warning, the doors burst open and no man other than Sirius Black entered the room.

Gasps and screams echoed from all around the room, wands were whipped out, but Sirius just headed straight for Harry. "Oh my!" Hermione gasped, leaping up. Harry stood up too, his stomach contracting in fear when Sirius knocked him into a massive bear hug. "Sirius, what are you-"

"Don't you ever do something so ridiculously stupid again!" He whispered quickly, wetting Harry's shoulder with his tears. "Why did you never tell me? About Lily's idiot sister and her fucking stupid family!" Sirius spat, his voice hoarse.

Hermione put a protective shield around the two men as students started yelling stunning spells, thinking Harry was being attacked. McGonogall ran in hurriedly and yelled "STOP!" The spells stopped immediately.

Harry and Sirius looked around at the crowd of terrified students. A burst of anger and happiness flared up and Harry's voiced boomed over the whole hall. "Sirius Black is innocent!" He shouted over the crowd. "He was framed for those murders by Peter Pettigrew and then served for those crimes he did not commit. You have no need to fear him, I love him like I love my own father." The students blinked at Harry, silently stunned. "Well, wands away!" He cooed and wands went back in pockets, although gossiping students still looked scared.

Harry lead Sirius to the eighth year table where the students around then scuttled away. "I can't believe you would do something like that Harry." Sirius sighed, putting a sandwich on his Godsons plate. "It's alright, they need to know-"

"Not that." Said Sirius sharply as Harry took a small bite. "I can't believe your back, Sirius. We all thought that... Well, how?" Hermione smiled, interrupting the awkward silence. "I'll explain later. Harry, why don't you go and get Ginny. She is your girlfriend after all you should be eating with her. You have to get past the just kissing stage at some point!" Sirius winked, and Harry, and Draco who was listening in on their conversation, choked and almost spat out their drinks.

"Okay!" Harry said, blushing and got up ignoring questioning looks from Hermione. He headed to the Gryffindor table and grabbed Ginny up by the hand. "Sirius wants to say hi. He thinks we're dating." Harry whispered hurriedly as Ginny nodded.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Sirius beamed as some kids quickly ran past him with squeals. The great hall doors flew open again and some Dementors glided in towards them, the floating candles all extinguishing a suffiecent coldness glooming over them. "No!" Harry shouted. "He's innocent!"

A dementor separated from the herd and headed straight towards Harry. Harry reached for his wand then realised, with complete horror, he'd left it in charms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bad language, Abuse, Eating Disorders, Depression, Suicide Attempt, Homophobia (Things get better).
> 
> MOST CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS AND THINGS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING (However if you support her views and shit please go away <3)

The Dementors neared and the oh-so-familiar screaming echoed in Harry's head. 'Take Harry and go!' Harry clutched his head again in pain. 'Harry, you are so loved. So loved.' Tears rose to Harry's eyes as he prayed for it to stop. 'No! Take me, don't take Harry!' and then a cold, high pitched laugh and those dreaded words were about to arrive, the spell about to be cast....

When the dementor disappeared. Harry's eyes flew open and he saw... A stag? The Dementors had all been cleared away as questions roamed through Harry's head. Dad? Has he come back too?

But when the path was cleared, Harry saw who had cast the patronus as its owner called it back. Draco. Draco and Harry's eyes locked, both as confused as the other. Draco was about to come over when Madame Pomfrey took him and Sirius by the ears and up to the hospital wing. Over the years, Harry had grown to absolutely hate that room.

Pomfrey gave each of them a whole bar of chocolate and while Sirius gobbled his greedily, Harry set his on the table to his side. The two adults in the room both noticed this, and started screaming at him. "You haven't been in once for a checkup, not one! You've never had one of your potions and your looking thinner and more deadly by the day!" Pomfrey shouted.

"How? I've started eating lunch again!" Harry complained. "And what do you eat for lunch, Mr Potter?" She prompted, as if holding such information was very valuable to her. "Quarter of a sandwich." Harry muttered. "What? Any more and I would just throw it all back up, wouldn't you rather I kept it down?" Sirius rolled his eyes and muttered in an annoyed tone "Just like your father."

Harry's head snapped up. "What, what do you mean?" Sirius sighed and his eyes twinkled with sadness. "Your father went through something similar to you, Harry. In our fifth year I think it was, he got diagnosed with an illness and kept it all hidden. He only said anything when we found some medical potions and stuff in his trunk but then, he just said that he had an interest in those things and back then we believed him."

" Through sixth year, he became more and more unhealthy and thin and in the end, just wouldn't eat because he felt too sick. We thought it was because his father had died that summer, but it lasted throughout the whole year. He started to use glamours to hide himself, but that didn't go unnoticed by us. He stopped coming down to meals and either said he had already been or was going to go later."

"James only told us in the beginning of seventh year. One of the few times I've seen your Dad cry. He told us everything, that he'd been so ill all this time and the potions weren't working. He was scared he was going to die and that's why he was so cocky all the time. He didn't want to show that he was afraid, just like the rest of us are at the worst of times."

"He only started getting better when his friends and family were there to help him. Lily finally said yes to being his official girlfriend too and that lifted his spirits. One of the main reasons why he wasn't getting better was because he didn't open up to us and he felt so lonely and depressed, I guess. People had assumed that James and Lily had been a couple for ages, but it was only real when he asked and opened up to her, and she helped him in numerous different ways, like Ginny will help you, Harry, if you let her."

"He beat this illness with the help and confidence of the people who loved him, and you need to let your friends help too. Accept help from anyone that offers it or else your just going to whither away bit by bit." Sirius got up and walked out, leaving and emotional Harry with an emotional school nurse who had been eaves dropping on their entire conversation.

After ten minutes of her awkwardly trying to get Harry to drink different potions, Draco came in and Pomfrey left leaving the two boys with some privacy. "You did it!" Harry grinned. "Yeah, well the dementor was about to kiss you and ain't nobody touching those lips but me!" He laughed in a joke sassy voice.

Harry smiled and remembered what his Godfather had said. "I need to get better, Draco. I need to work harder! And I really need you by my side whilst I try." Draco smiled and grabbed Harry's hands. "Well, that's a good thing then because I'm not going to let you out of my sight until I'm satisfied."

"It was a stag, Draco. I don't know what it means, but I know it means something, so I have to ask you, just this one thing," Harry took a deep breath in and stared into those grey eyes he had always loved to look in. "Will you be my boyfriend... Officially?" Harry spoke, holding that breath and awaiting his answer. Then, Draco started to laugh.

He burst out into fits of giggles, clutching his stomach and soon wiping his eyes of stray tears. "W-what? What is it?" Harry asked nervously. "You seriously have to ask after everything? I'm practically already your boyfriend you dungbomb!" Draco chuckled and grinned. "Yeah but I want to hear you say it," Harry whispered cheekily. "I, Draco Malfoy, am Harry Potter's one and only until we may part ways, most likely in death." Draco smiled and Harry blushed.

Sirius Black watched through the hospital wings window as his Godson and the Malfoy boy exchanged kisses. Harry is going to have a hard time denying those charges when he is so clearly in love with that other boy.

Sirius wasn't exactly happy that out of all boys it was Draco Malfoy Harry chose, but he knew that with the way he looked at Harry, Draco would go to the world's end to protect him. Just like he would have done with Remus, if he wasn't such a wimp.

Sirius walked away and towards McGonogall's new headmistress office, the one were Albus Dumbledore used to sit. He was about to enter, when a ministry official letter swooped down, telling him that he would have to be put on trial for his innocence. He was allowed three witnesses minimum, to back him up. Would three be enough?

All of a sudden, Sirius felt something ice cold slip through his shoulder. He turned around and saw him. The ghost of Remus Lupin. Sirius cried out and tried to hug the man whom he had loved his whole life, only to collapse onto the floor through him.

"Moony?" He cried, as the werewolf looked at him, broken. He looked younger than the last time Sirius had seen him. "Death has done me some good deeds," he chuckled. "I look good and I don't turn into a monster once a month. Neither does Tonks, which is always good to hear!" Remus grinned mischievously.

"Nymphadora Tonks. And a son! Who knew you had it in you Moony. I'm so sorry. If I had found my way back sooner then maybe you wouldn't be... gone." Sirius cried, pained that he couldn't hug his lifelong best friend. "We aren't truly gone, Sirius. You know that." Another voice said from behind him. James.

"I'm so sorry!" He chocked as his best friends attempted to out their hands on his shoulders, only for them to fall through. "You have to be strong, Sirius. For Harry. For Teddy. For us." Lupin smiled sadly. "I know," Sirius sniffled. "It's just hard sometimes." James and Remus looked sadly at the only living Marauder. "We know, Pads. We know."

Harry was walking around the school corridors by himself, after saying bye to Draco who was going to the Slytherin common room to collect some old things. Harry turned the corner and stopped in his tracks.

Laughter came from three grown men, one alive and wholesome and two a pearly white colour, floating in their midst. "Dad?" Harry chocked. The laughter stopped. James Potter's eyes welled with tears as his son ran up to him. "Harry, oh my sweet boy! You've grown so much, I sometimes can't believe it. Your Mum and I are so proud of you, we love you so much! We gave Dumbledore a right talking to when he arrived, for putting you in a home with those muggles." He spat.

"It's alright. I love you and Mum so much, I wish I could've grown up with you. In our home. With a loving family!" Harry cried. Sirius and Remus both came over and Sirius wrapped his arm around Harry, giving him the comfort his father couldn't. "Your going to give a family the love we were never able to give you, Harry." A female voice appeared.

"Mum!" Harry gasped. No words needed to be spoken to show how loved Harry felt in that moment, standing with the family he was always meant to have.

"I love you all so much. I wish you didn't have to leave again," Harry sniffled, Sirius holding him tighter as if saying that he wasn't going anywhere. "We'll always be here when you ask for us Harry, we'll try as hard as we can," Remus said. "When your desperate and in need of help," Lily added. "And when your walking down the aisle." James smiled broadly. Harry blushed but he knew they were talking the truth. "Just ask for us." Lily smiled and then, they were gone.

Harry and Sirius were left standing alone in the corridor. "I'd like to show you something Harry." Sirius said as he passed into McGonogall's empty office. He lead Harry to the pensive and extracted some memories from his head. "Watch these." He smiled sadly, and Harry gently pushed his head through the breaking waters of the pensive.

Harry stood in a small room he recognised as a nursery. In the corner of this room, a man with scruffy black hair and a woman my bright, gleaming emerald eyes were singing to a small baby in their arms. Their voices were both delicate and sweet and little baby Harry was watching his parents in awe, falling asleep. "Ever wonder where you got your musical talents from?" Sirius asked from beside him. "I heard you playing once. You sounded just like your Dad I was freaking out until I heard a sort of softness in it then thought of Lily. You are so talented, Harry Potter and yet you don't seem to realize that."

The images of the small family faded away and were now replaced by a wedding ceremony. A bride with a waterfall of red hair and dazzling dress stood opposite a handsome man who had somewhat managed to make his hair to all go in one direction. Sirius stood beside James whilst Remus and Peter sat in the front row. "She's so beautiful." Harry whispered as Lily Evans- soon to be Potter, recited her vows.

Harry and Sirius watched memory after memory, bursting into fits of laughter when a new born baby Harry woke up in the middle of the night screaming and a freaked out James ran around the house as a stag, and into pools of tears when James proposed to Lily because it was so beautiful.

Sirius eventually brought Harry back into the office and they sat down, wiping away leftover tears. Sirius then got something out of a small bag and handed it to Harry. It was a small picture frame and a necklace of gold ribbon.

Inside the frame were two pieces of paper, holding the same vows Harry had heard in the wedding memory. On the ribbon, there were two wedding rings. "I was going to give these to you as a wedding gift but now seems more fitting." Sirius nodded. Harry threw his arms around his Godfather and they stayed for a while, talking about baby Harry and hilarious pranks the marauders used to play.

In the end, Sirius had to floo back to Grimmauld Place as it was getting late but he told Harry he would be back the next day. Reluctantly, Harry let go of his Godfather and headed back to eighth year tower.

Hermione was sat patiently in the common room, but when she saw him, she looked as though she might just explode. "What is it Hermione?" Harry asked, slumping down on an armchair. "You can cast wandless spells! Why didn't you tell me?" She gasped. "What do you mean?" Harry said. "Your patronus! The stag! I picked up your wand after charms because I had to go back and ask Professor Flitwick about some extra homework and I saw your wand and picked it up! I was so surprised by Sirius coming back I forgot to give it to you, and when the Dementors were there is was about to pass it to you when your stag came anyway-"

"Hermione breathe!" Harry laughed. "And also, that wasn't my patronus. It was Draco's." Hermione stared at Harry, blinked, then got up and ran out the portrait hole. "Mental!" Harry muttered to himself, alone now. He so badly wanted to call to his parents and ask them to come and just stay with him for a while, but he knew they couldn't be there all the time.

Harry had never felt more lonely. Sure, he now had a boyfriend, amazing friends and an alive Godfather, but he needed more. He needed a proper childhood, with loving parents who too, would send him a howler when he went to school in a flying car and shower him with embarrassing hugs and kisses when he got off the train after finishing another year of school. His Dad could've taught him Quidditch, his Mum could've taught him music, but he had to figure that out all by himself.

Thoughts of guilt and pain intruded Harry's mind, and he quickly ran into his dorm room before he made a fool of himself in front of everyone else. He had hoped Draco would be in there, but no such luck. Harry tried to control his breathing, digging through his things for something. At last, at the very bottom of his trunk, he found the shard of mirror that was connected to another.

"Sirius? Sirius!" Harry gasped, holding onto the bed post as he slid onto the floor. And image showed on the mirror which didn't show Harry's reflection, but his Godfather's face which was of complete shock. "Harry! What is it, are you okay?" Sirius said. "I- I- I can't!" Harry gasped again, choking on his own breath. The mirrors edges started to dig into his palms, drawing blood.

"Harry, look at me, okay. Focus. Focus on my voice and my voice only. I'm here and you are here too. We're both here in this moment in time, we exist and we will be on this earth together until the sky falls. I'm always, always going to be your Godfather and I'm not going anywhere. I'm here right now, so focus more on the present and less on the past. We're here." Harry had calmed down slightly, his grip loosening on the mirror as his ragged breaths evened out.

Sirius was looking at him worriedly as he opened his eyes. "Thank you." Harry muttered, embarrassed that his Godfather had to witness one of his panic attacks. "What happened?" Sirius asked soothingly. "I- I was just thinking about the parents I never had. Another life, where I wasn't famous and I grew up with my parents just as a normal boy should have. Maybe another Potter could've had what I didn't if Mum and Dad just handed me over."

"Harry! If your Mum and Dad just 'handed you over' then they would just be living in a world of fear for the rest of their lives and would have sooner been dead anyway because nobody would be there to take down Voldemort. Also, we wouldn't have this brilliant wizard standing here today." Sirius said, sternly but softly.

Harry nodded and said his goodbyes to Sirius before going into the bathroom to clean up his hands. Draco was in there with a towel wrapped around his waist and his wet hair flopping over his forehead. Harry just stared at this beauty in front of him; his hair, his eyes, his lips, his face... His abs. Harry drew in a sharp breath, blushing at his own thoughts.

"Why are you always covered in blood?" Draco sighed softly as if this was a common thing now. "I get asked that question a lot!" Harry laughed. "But Harry, seriously... You didn't?-" Harry quickly shook his head and Draco smiled a bit.

He took Harry's hand and placed it under the running tap, washing the cut. He grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink and wrapped some dressing and bandages around both of Harry's wounds. Harry was silently questioning why Draco wasn't just using magic, but the look of concentration on his face was cute, or so Harry thought.

"Thank You, Draco," Harry smiled, looking at the pale boy, his eyes lingering down to his torso again. "Like what you see, Potter?" Draco smirked. "Meh," Harry grinned cheekily. "Oh, really? What about when I move close to you and your breath catches and your heart starts racing?" He whispered, moving towards Harry who was backing up against the wall.

"I think I'd prefer it if you were closer." Harry mumbled and Draco's body pressed up against his. Just when they were about to share their kiss, Harry switched their places so now Draco was up against the wall. "Aren't you forgetting?" Harry said, smirking. "I'm the guy in this relationship!"

Draco rolled his eyes, pulling Harry's head towards him so their lips almost connected- then Hermione burst through the door, holding a book and some old newspaper clippings and Draco let out a loud, audible groan. "Can't I just kiss my boyfriend without being disturbed for once!" He sighed, half shouting as Hermione covered her eyes.

"Hermione. You come from the Muggle world, you had a good upbringing, nice parents so when did your forget how to FUCKING KNOCK!" Harry groaned, annoyed that his almost-kiss with Draco was interrupted because that was so what he needed right now. He turned around too as Draco pulled on his clothes. "Sorry! But I think I've found out something really important! Are we okay to look?" She asked. "Yeah, alright."

Harry turned around to see Draco still with no top on, but with his trousers on at least. Harry blushed again at his bare chested boyfriend and Hermione rolled her eyes at the pair. They moved into the bedroom and sat down on one of the beds. 

"You two have the exact same patronus. I knew that you could have a stag and a doe, for example, just like Harry's parents or you switch patronus's like mine is a dog and Ron's is an otter!" She spoke then frowned. "Was, sorry. Anyway, I don't think I've ever heard of a couple who have the exact same patronus's. And then I thought about Harry's behaviour towards Pansy at breakfast, when he growled..." She paused again and the two boys stared at her, waiting for her to carry on when out of the blue, she moved to punch Draco.

Harry quickly retaliated and grabbed her first, not even inches away from Draco's face and growled, thrusting his other arm out as if to protect Draco. "What was that for!" Draco shouted, annoyed as Hermione took her hand back. Harry hadn't even registered what he did until he saw Hermione inspecting him closely.

She turned to a marked page in the book and her eyes started to scan the page, silently reading. "Is this normal?" Draco whispered to Harry. "Pretty much. Though, she's never tried to punch me and Ron!" Harry laughed and Draco flicked his ear. Hermione gasped and then giggled excitedly. "What?" Harry asked impatiently. "Let me see your wrists, both of you!" She said, but before either of them could even choose to comply, she grabbed Harry's arm and pointed her wand to it, ignoring the scars and muttering some words in latin.

Harry felt a slight tickling feeling and looked down at his wrist to see a... Tattoo? It was a heart, mostly black with a slice of red at the start. It was thumping slowly, and although it was very unnoticeable, the red was merging into the black.

Harry looked to Draco's pale wrist too see that he too, had a heart tattoo except it was thumping at a normal rate and was mainly red with a bit of black at the end. "Interesting." Hermione pondered.

"What, what is this Hermione? Why do Draco and I have matching tattoos? I know I was drunk the other night, but I don't think I'd be stupid enough to do this!" Harry groaned. "You two have the encanta bond!" She grinned excitedly. "We do?" Draco gasped happily whilst Harry just looked downright confused.

"And what was interesting was that Harry has the dark heart whilst you have the light heart! The black represents a darkness within you, any kind of form whether it's evil or otherwise. I thought Draco would have had that considering his family and background but I guess it sort of makes sense that Harry has it after all we've discovered this year. And it's only November!" Hermione nodded and Draco looked like he too had discovered something that all made sense now but Harry still had no clue what was going on. "I'm sorry, what's the encanta bond and why do I have a fucking tattoo?" He snarled, agitated at the fact that he still didn't understand and nobody was helping.

"In the Muggle world, Harry, the encanta bond is a myth that is known as soulmates. It's extremely rare and hasn't been seen in thousands of years. And now, I think I've discovered why!" Hermione explained, picking up the newspaper clippings. "It was rumoured that Merlin had the encanta bond with someone, but it doesn't say who. And this paper, says that he was seen sharing 'affection' with a man. I think you can only share the encanta bond in very powerful same sex couples." She finished excitedly, leaving Harry and Draco gobsmacked.

"So, the more Harry gets better, the more red his heart will get?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded. She then up and left claiming she needed sleep and the boys should too, after all they had class the next day and they needed rest.

But, neither of them could even get into bed. "Let's go for a walk. Neither of us are going to be going to sleep very soon anyway." Draco nodded and lead Harry out of their dorm room and through the winding corridors of the castle. It was of course, empty, seeing as it was quite late at night so Harry took his chances and grabbed Draco's hand. Draco looked to his side and smiled, leading Harry out of the entrance hall and into the castle grounds.

They walked along side the Black Lake and sat under a small cave Harry had no idea was there. "How long has this been here?" Harry asked, lying down on his back, his head poking out of the cave entrance so he could still see the stars. Draco copied his actions and lay down just like Harry had.

"Since before we came to school. Severus used to come and hide here from the bullies, showed me the spot when I complained about not having anywhere remotely private to do my study and thinking," Draco explained. "He never told me the names of the bullies but I said that if I ever found out who they were then I would beat them to the ground!" Draco chuckled, but Harry gulped.

His father and his friends had been those bullies, but Harry didn't want to talk about that right now. "It's so beautiful," Harry said, complimenting the night sky. "I know something that's even more beautiful!" Draco smiled, and Harry who was caught up in the stars just replied. "What?"

"You." Draco smiled. Harry blushed and looked to his side at Draco who was staring right back. The blonde boy sat up and Harry followed these actions. "I have something I need to tell you." Draco said firmly, and Harry immediately started to worry, worst case scenarios playing through his head.

"Well, it's more like I have something to show you." He grinned and then with a pop, he wasn't there anymore. Where Draco had just sat, stood a pure white wolf, blue-grey eyes twinkling in the moonlighting.

"Your an animagus?" Harry gasped and Draco the wolf barked. Hesitantly, Harry brought his hand up and started to tickle the wolf behind his ears. Draco looked shocked at first, but then melted into it, his tail starting to wag like a dog's showing Harry that he was enjoying it. He licked Harry's cheek and nipped his ear.

"Hey!" Harry laughed, and booped Draco's shiny black nose. The two boys sat in silence until Harry started laughing. Draco turned in shock at the sudden outburst but Harry was still chuckling and sort of rolling his eyes. Draco barked as if to say 'What?'

"It's just a bit ironic, really!" Harry grinned and when Draco tilted his head to the side, Harry turned with a pop into a black wolf with sparkling green eyes, a lightning scar barely visible on its forehead, only to be seen if you moved fur out the way. Draco started barking madly and Harry grinned, baring sharp teeth. Draco changed back and it turned out he was laughing.

"You're so cute, Potter!" Draco grinned, petting Harry. Harry barked in return and curled up in Draco's lap. Silence fell between the boys once more as they watched the moon. Everything was just how it should have been, until a ginger haired boy came strolling up to them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bad language, Abuse, Eating Disorders, Depression, Suicide Attempt, Homophobia (Things get better).
> 
> MOST CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS AND THINGS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING (However if you support her views and shit please go away <3)

Ron had done some serious thinking after he came home from Hogwarts. He had just left his best friend and girlfriend at school after learning one simple secret. Sometimes he kicked himself for doing something so stupid, but then the memory of why he did it came back and he just didn't care.

Ron had been raised to accept everybody, no matter what, but there was a slight twist in his childhood. A boy named Anthony Moore used to come around to the burrow to play with Ron, even though he was Percy's age. He got to Ron at a young age, and Ron grew up listening to two sides of a story, Anthony's and his mother's.

Of course, Anthony was cool and he was so much more chilled out than Mrs Weasley, so Ron listened to him. Ron learned wrong from right and did whatever Anthony told him to. Anthony was chased away by Mrs Weasley, though when she had saw him giving a seven year old some firewhiskey.

Ron thought that it was unfair he couldn't play with his friend anymore, so he continued to rebel against his mother and remembered what this sick boy had told him. Only treat people with respect if they are like you. Same-sex couples are wrong, and should never be right.

But, as Ron sat in his bedroom, aged eighteen, without his friends who were undoubtedly having fun without him, began to regret ever going against his Mother's word. He silently cursed himself for being a young gullible boy, but still couldn't get his past beliefs out of his head.

Harry was his best friend, he had been ever since that first train ride when they were eleven, and now it's like it never happened. His best friend had tried to commit suicide because of him, and he acted as if he didn't care, prompted it even, but the truth was, he did care.

But Anthony's words always echoed in his head and he was brought back to the real life where what was illegal, was illegal. But when had Ron ever actually listened to the rules? He and his friends had broken pretty much every single school rule there was and he didn't as much bat an eyelid.

But this was the law! "It doesn't matter if it's the law," George groaned at him, head in his hands. "It doesn't matter because he is your best friend and one small thing like this shouldn't be enough for you to completely throw your friendship with him away!"

"But it was Malfoy!" Ron spat. "He's changed, Ron. I could tell in the couple of hours I spent with them, he is head over heels for Harry. If he ever did anything to Harry, then mark my words we would pummel him right into hell and then further down, but you haven't seen them when they're together, Ron. They're pretty much in love."

Ron looked up, eyes widening in surprise. In love? His best friend, in love? And he wasn't there to support him? "For fucks sake!" Ron groaned, banging his head lightly on the table. "And what about Ginny, huh? They were meant to be together and Harry just screwed her over! She's meant to be your sister too, you know!"

"I know that Ronald. I spoke to her too, she knew about it all along. She was completely fine with it, she never really liked Harry like that in the first place she just thought that it would make you happy!" Once again, Ron groaned at his stupidity.

"I'm the worst friend, the worst brother, the worst boyfriend! How is Hermione?" He asked nervously. "She refused to talk about you. Would only stay with us if we spoke about something else. You really hurt her, Ron. You hurt everybody and if you can ever accept the idea that Harry can be with whoever he wants and go back to Hogwarts, then you're going to have a hell of a lot of work to do."

And he did.

After Ron had heard about Sirius coming back in the Prophet and his soon-to-be trial for innocence, he started to pack his trunk. Nothing else mattered anymore, Harry's life was being pulled together and quite frankly, Ron wanted to be a part of that too. He needed his best friend back.

It was seven in the evening and Ron announced he was going back to school, and stepped through the floo. He tried to do it rather hastily, as his mother got over excited and emotional at 'her baby finally getting some sense into him'. When Ron fell out of McGonogall's fireplace and saw that the office was empty, he made a run for it, all the way up to eighth year tower. He dropped his trunk by an abandoned sofa and ran straight towards room number seven.

But it was empty. He ran over to the window and saw some blonde hair walking past the lake. Wherever Harry was, Malfoy probably knew. Ron slightly gagged at the thought of the two boys together but headed out none the less.

It took a while for Ron to find Malfoy, as he had gone near the end of the lake and into some form of a cave. Malfoy was sat with a black sleeping wolf in his lap and his head snapped up when Ron came strolling down. "What the fuck are you doing here Weasel?" He snapped and the wolf opened his eyes to see what in the name of Merlin was going on.

And there stood Ronald Weasley, the boy who had betrayed Harry's trust."Where's Harry?" The ginger snarled, his eyes drawing away from the odd wolf. "Why on earth do you think I'd tell you?" Draco snarled, annoyed glints in his eyes. "It's none of your business!" Ron said, but knew that he was wrong.

"Of course it's my fucking business, he's my boyfriend and quite frankly I don't want him to relapse again because of you! And don't look so surprised Weasel, you know that I am right." Draco pulled the wolf closer to his chest and Harry licked Draco's neck (which was the nearest thing to his wolfy snout), saying that it was alright.

"I'll go and look for him elsewhere then, leave you to do... Whatever it is you're doing." Ron scoffed at the scene before him, Draco Malfoy cuddling a wolf! How pathetic. He walked away up to the castle and out of sight.

Harry changed back into his human form, still sat in Draco's lap. "I should go after him," Harry started, and tried to get up but Draco pushed him right back down. "No, you are not running after that pathetic excuse of a boy." Draco snapped, suddenly reminding Harry of his old ways, when they were rivals.

"I need to go and see him, Draco. He wouldn't of come back if it wasn't really important!" Harry stood up and looked down at Draco who was looking at him in worry, biting his lip. "I'll be fine, love. Don't worry." Draco watched as his boyfriend ran away, not going after him for a reason that he did not know.

For now, Draco just wanted to sit and look at the stars, admiring the beauty of the natural world in peace. But, he could not be in peace without Harry there beside him. Not knowing where Harry was was like a nightmare come true. "What the hell has happened to me?" He muttered, thinking about how he used to be, trying to impress all of his Slytherin gang, holding up the image his Father had told him to.

"That's exactly what we've been asking ourselves!" A voice growled and Draco looked up to see four of his old friends scowling at him in disgust. "I can't believe you Draco Malfoy. G.. gay! With him!" Pansy shrieked. Blaise, Nott and Goyle all gagged and shook their heads at the thought.

"What?" Draco snapped, immediately poshing up just as he always had to do around family friends. "That is why you've been hanging around them? I'm telling you Draco, he's got you under the imperius, this isn't you! Let me change you back!" Blaise said and grabbed his wand, pointing it harshly at Draco. "You can try all you want, but nothing about me or my feelings towards Harry is going to change," Draco stated calmly, but Blaise still carried on, muttering words in Latin under his breath. Draco felt a couple of jabbing points in places as the spell searched his body, but nothing changed.

"So," Nott smirked. "Ready to change rooms?"

"And why ever would I do that? I love sharing a room with Harry, it means I can be close to him all the time without having to make up excuses!" Draco grinned, resisting the eye roll which was urging to pass as his old Slytherin mates gawked at him like headless chickens. "Well, if Harry hasn't imperio'd you, them maybe we can." Pansy grinned, her pug-like face screwing up in mischief. And before Draco could react, the bitch already had him under her charm.

"Go and find him Draco! Tell him that you're in love with me!" She squealed, and Draco obeyed, although the screaming voice in the back of his head told him not to. That voice, not his, sounded so familiar yet Draco couldn't pin a point on it. So as he ran up the steps of the school, Pansy following behind him excitedly, acting like a kid about to be taken to get their first wand, he caught up with Harry and yanked the neck of his robes.

"Draco what are you doing?" Harry gasped at the sudden force on the back of his neck. Repeat after me. You are filthy scum and I want nothing to do with you! "You are filthy scum and I want nothing to do with you," Draco repeated, Pansy's own disgust at the relationship edging into his voice. "W-what?" Harry choked, eyes widening at the sudden confession. "I hate you, I always have. I just wanted to make a fool out of you, and it worked. I'm in love with Pansy, I always have been! You are just some disgusting piece of food on the side of my plate and I decided to play with you before finally chucking you to the dogs." Draco repeated carefully, unable to control himself despite the voice banging pleadingly in the back of his mind.

Pansy strolled up to Draco, acting as if she were the most important thing in the world and took Draco's face in her hands and kissed him. Draco did as he was told and complied to the kiss, no matter how disgusting it felt. He heard Harry's footsteps take off hurriedly, but he was told not to care. Potter didn't mean a thing to him, anymore.

Harry ran up the steps, his body controlling him and taking him straight to Gryffindor Tower. Tears were rolling freely, some flying behind him as he ran. He banged on the portrait, which had been abandoned by the Fat Lady and it swung open. He ran in and straight up to Ginny's dormitory. Luckily, he found just her in there, sitting on the edge of her bed and looking at Harry in alarm.

Harry fell on the ground, his head in her lap and sobbed, shaking as she stroked his hair. "Harry, what's going on?" Ginny said softly. Stuttering, Harry recounted the story of what had happened with Draco and Pansy, breaking down all over again. "And to think I ever trusted that dick with you!" Ginny spat, shaking now too but in anger. Her face went red and it looked like steam was about to come screaming out of her ears, nose and mouth.

"I- I really thought that it was something real, that we had something, but it was all a foul trick! A fucking- I trusted him! It's mid November and I've already been through so much with him, I fell in love with him! And it was all just some stupid game," Harry growled. "But, what about the encanta bond?" Ginny asked. Harry made the heart appear on his wrist and saw with shock that it was completely black. "Black it goes when one falls out of love or life becomes barely endearing" Harry whispered, reciting what the book had said. "I guess both are true now."

Harry got up off the floor and sat beside Ginny on her bed. He had stopped crying ad now just felt pure fury. "I can't believe I let him play me like that," he said. "Nobody could have known Harry. It all looked so genuine." Ginny stopped talking as the four other Gryffindor girl seventh years and a couple of Ravenclaw girls came in. "Oh, are you alright Harry?" Luna asked. "Let's go somewhere more private and collect Hermione along the way." Harry whispered, and got up, grabbing Ginny's hand softly, as he still had to pretend in front of the others that he was her boyfriend. He quickly sent a patronus to Hermione telling her to meet them in the Room of Requirements, where him and the two girls were headed.

Harry asked for a comfy room for privacy and walked in to find a nice looking common room with lots of sofas and cushions. There was even a large King sized bed in the corner. Harry flopped down on the nearest sofa, tears still spilling from his eyes, but not hyperventilating or screaming any longer than he already had. Hermione rushed in and joined them.

"Harry, what is it? I got your patronus and you sounded so upset!" She rushed, pulling him into a tight hug. "It was a fake relationship," said Harry hoarsely. "Draco never loved me. He was playing and humiliating me all along." Ginny quickly explained what happened to Luna and Hermione so that Harry wouldn't have to repeat it again.

Luna hexed and cursed whilst Hermione screamed and turned the whole room into a frenzy, pillows flying everywhere, feathers creating mini tornados and even a couple of sofa's zoomed across the room. But, Harry sat there, motionless, not even showing the slightest hint of emotion anymore. He just sat, not even flinching when a pillow almost smacked him right in the face. The room calmed down and Hermione joined Harry on the sofa.

"What're you going to do Harry?" Luna asked, worry etched into her voice. "What I do best." Harry replied, shrugging.

And what did he do best? Pretend that nothing bad had ever happened and carry on with life. And carry on with life he would, even though he was already dead on the inside.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bad language, Abuse, Eating Disorders, Depression, Suicide Attempt, Homophobia (Things get better).
> 
> MOST CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS AND THINGS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING (However if you support her views and shit please go away <3)

To say that Harry's friends were just worried about him was an understatement.

So much had happened on that night days ago, Ron had come back and then Draco had broken up with Harry. His friends knew immediately that something was terribly wrong when he accepted Ron's apology straight away. Their usual Harry would have put up some sort of a fight first.

Harry, Hermione, Luna and Ginny had slept in the Room of Requirement as Harry didn't want to face reality just quite then. The next morning, Ron had come up to them nervously in his old, slightly worn out Gryffindor robes. "I'm ashamed to see you wear those robes after what you did!" Hermione spat, shocking everybody at the venom in her voice, especially Seamus and Dean who didn't know what had actually happened.

"Harry," Ron whispered softly. "Can I talk to you somewhere more private please?" Hermione was about to retort, but Harry interrupted her. "Sure." He said quickly, hoping to get out of there before Draco came in to eat. They left and just started walking in an unknown direction. "I'm really sorry, Harry. I had time to think after I left and I realised how stupid I was, especially after George came home from visiting you."

"He told me that you and Malfoy were... in love." He chocked out, and Harry could tell that it was forced out. "No. Draco wasn't in love with me." Harry said emotionlessly. "He left me. Said he was just playing me, making a fool out of me. You were right, I was stupid to fall for him." Ron gaped at him, stopping in the middle of a corridor, before running to catch up with Harry who had kept on walking.

"I knew that he was no good for you Harry." He said matter-of-factly. "Yeah, well, now you have no reason to hate me,"

"I never hated you, Harry! I could never hate you. You have every right to hate me, though, and I am so, so, so sorry! I know you can't forgive me right away, but-"

"It's alright, I forgive you." Harry stopped at Ron's expression of shock. "I said I would forgive if you could learn to accept. Well. now there is nothing for you to accept, so it's fine." Harry forced a smile at Ron who returned it gladly. 

"Wait, so you aren't gay anymore?" Ron asked, now purely confused. "I- I don't know. I've only ever had feelings for one boy and that was Malfoy, but now that's done and dusted... I just don't see anybody in that way anymore." Harry shrugged.

But that was a lie. His heart still spread up when Draco walked into the room. His heart still skipped a beat when he thought about them kissing and had to resist the urge of just jumping onto the blonde.

He missed running his fingers through Draco's soft, silky hair and his soft, thin lips that were just perfect for kissing. He missed that stupid, smug smirk that played on his lips that he pretended to hate but actually loved.

He missed his Draco.

A couple of weeks had passed and Draco was banging on the inside of his mind to be free of the curse. He was made to sleep in Pansy's room and Draco saw that Hermione had temporarily moved into Harry's room. "Draco, ready to go down to breakfast?" Pansy asked in that sickening false sweet voice as she took his hand.

'No, get off me you bitch!' He wanted to scream but alas, he was still stuck under the spell, so he had no choice but to follow. Pansy had turned Draco into her bitch, so when Harry Potter approached them at breakfast, she got extremely pissed off.

"Hi Draco," said Harry, so softly the addressed boy barely heard. It was the warm butterflies in his stomach that made him turn around. "I just wanted to say that I understand why you did what you did. I'm pathetic and it'd be really easy to toy with my emotions, it was an opportunity you just couldn't pass."

"At least now there's nobody to stop me jumping. Nobody worth still being here for." Harry smiled a small, sad smile and walked away. Draco just stared after him, a confused look upon his face. "Dracy-poo?" Pansy said. "Harry." Was all that Draco replied, and willed himself to try and break the spell.

"What?" Pansy inhaled sharply, panic-stricken that her spell was faltering. Draco, I want you to kill him. Now! Draco got up and strode at a quick pace after Harry. They had reached the bottom of the staircase by the transfiguration classrooms and Draco called out.

"Stop there, Potter!" Harry turned around, completely expressionless, just like he had been the past couple of weeks, absolutely emotionless.

Draco got out his wand and pointed it at Harry, who didn't even as much as bat an eyelid. 'Do it!' Pansy's voice screeched. "I need to kill you, Potter." Draco growled. Harry opened up his arms as if to welcome the spell like an old friend. But then another voice came inside his head.

'Don't do it, Draco.'

Harry's voice became as clear as Pansy's inside Draco's head, and he almost dropped his wand in shock. It was Harry, it was Harry all along. 'DO IT!' Pansy screeched. "No." Draco chocked as he felt the spell loosen.

'That's it Draco, think of me and only me then you'll be free.'

'KILL HIM, DRACO! NOW!'

"NO!" Draco screamed and threw his wand to the floor. Draco looked up at the raven haired boy who was still standing with his eyes closed and arms opened wide, ready to welcome death. "Harry?" Draco whispered.

Harry opened his eyes to see Draco's wand on the floor and the boy himself looking... Relieved? "What just happened?" Harry asked.

"Harry, oh Merlin, Harry!" Draco gasped then ran up to the boy, only to be knocked away by a spell. "What do you want Malfoy?" Ron spat from the top of the staircase. "You were going to kill me." Harry whispered so only Draco could hear.

"No, no Harry I wasn't! It was Pansy Parkinson, she had me under the imperius curse, none of it was me!"

"I'm not in the mood for games anymore, Malfoy." Harry said quietly. "No, Harry you have to believe me, I was cursed, it wasn't me who said all those horrid things, it was Pansy inside my head!" He pleaded, reaching out for Harry's hand.

"Touch him and I swear to God, I will rip your head off of your fucking neck," Hermione growled as she and Ron stepped defensively either side of the raven haired boy. "No, it wasn't me!" Draco whined.

"Give it up, Draco. You fooled me once, you aren't going to fool me again. You've had your fun now leave me alone." Harry croaked, his eyes watering slightly. "But- but what about our bond, check your wrist!" Draco said hopeful that this would prove he was telling the truth.

Harry showed Draco his wrist and he knew that the last slither of hope for this boy had disappeared. As well as some obvious fresh scars on his arm, the little heart was completely black and wasn't beating at all.

"Goodbye, Draco." Harry's final words crashed through him like a million shards of ice and before he could even process the thought, the boy he loved was gone. Gone. He couldn't just be gone, there was so much left to do, so much left to say! Harry needed to know the truth and Draco knew just how to do that.

So, gripping the tiny bottle in the hidden pocket of his robes, he ran after the boy he loved.

"Harry, Harry wait!" Draco yelled as he ran. "I have veritaserum, I can prove the truth to you!" He caught up to the trio and blocked their path. "You'd be willing to do that for me?" Harry gasped softly. Veritaserum was nasty stuff and did not feel good at all.

"Yes, I'd do anything for you, to prove to you I would never hurt you." Draco held his breath awaiting a response. "I'm sorry, Draco. I can't. Goodbye." Harry smiled sadly. But as he walked past, Draco felt something slip into his hand. He looked down at the small piece of parchment and immediately recognised the thin, scruffy writing.

'Meet me later in the Room of Requirement and we can talk- alone.'

Draco's face turned into one hug grin as he looked up to see Harry turning around and shoot him a smile. Draco bounded up the stairs to the seventh floor and entered the room, which was for some reason covered in pillows and blankets. Draco grinned to himself. Today he would accomplish something he had always wanted to do as a child....

Build a fort.

Harry, Ron and Hermione headed to their first class after the run in with Draco, and Harry noticed that that same boy had failed to show up. "That was a really brave thing you did back there Harry. Dr- Malfoy had to be lying he is- and I hate to say it- a very good wizard and would be able to easily surpass an imperius curse, as well as Pansy being a terrible witch and- oh, Harry. Are you alright. It's the first sign of emotion you've showed in weeks!" Hermione rambled as they sat at their desks.

"Yeah mate, you've been like a doll since I got back." Ron nodded. "How are you feeling?" She whispered worriedly and biting her lip. "You're adorable when you do that you know," said Ron randomly, grinning like a chimpanzee.

"Do what?" Hermione blushed. "Bite your lip and run your hands through your hair like that- you truly are a beautiful girl, Hermione." Ron smiled, ticking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "Oh!" She giggled. "Thank you."

Even though it had taken her a little while longer to forgive him, Ron and Hermione were back on track. "Just kiss already!" Harry grinned and Ron's ears went red but Hermione pulled him into a kiss. "None of that in my classroom whilst a lesson is in progress please!" Barton snapped and Hermione pulled away blushing furiously. "Today we will be learning a new found spell to block the cruciatus curse. First, I'll need a volunteer to demonstrate the curse on!" The class chuckled but then stopped as they saw Barton had a dead serious look on his face.

"But Professor, you aren't allowed to do that! It's illegal!" Hermione gasped. "I'm aware of that Miss Granger, I am the Professor here. Which also means I know a way of doing it without causing too much pain. It's all for the greater good." He smirked then turned his glare towards Harry. "Mr Potter, would you be so kind as to join me up here?"

"Sorry Professor, not in the mood to deflect curses today," Harry shrugged. "Alright then," Barton said to Harry's surprise. "Mr Weasley!"

"I changed my mind!" Harry quickly said getting up. He didn't want anybody else getting hurt because of him. Harry made his way up to Barton who had an evil smirk plastered on his face. "Now Potter, this may tickle a little bit- CRUCIO!" Harry fell to the ground writhing in pain his whole body seizing up as he violently shook.

He couldn't hear anything going on in the classroom anymore, just enormous amounts of pain coursing through him. The spell stopped and started again multiple times, each hit being worse than the last.

"STOP, STOP!" Harry heard someone yell as the curse broke off again. He was no longer being tortured but his body was still writhing in pain, now in somebody's arms. "Mr Malfoy, first you show up late for my class and then interrupt my demonstration!" Barton snapped.

Harry opened his eyes to see Draco holding him. "You aren't allowed to do that!" He snapped helping Harry stand up. "Because you interrupted my demonstration, you will become my demonstration. Crucio!" Barton yelled again, this time the curse hitting Draco.

As the spell hit the blonde, Harry felt himself fall into the same pit of pain as he fell to the floor again. As if by instinct, Harry grabbed Draco and the curse stopped for both boys. "Expelliarmus!" Hermione yelled and Barton's wand flew into her hand.

Overwhelmed with pain, Harry passed out but Draco stood up and pinned Barton against the wall by the neck. "You dare hurt Harry again and you'll be dead in a heartbeat." He growled. He picked Harry up over his shoulder and stormed out of the classroom. Barton cleared his throat at the shocked class who were now looking at him in fear.

"Now, this counter curse..." Barton carried on talking but Ron and Hermione were whispering hurriedly. "Do you think anybody suspected them?" Ron whispered. "I don't think so. Anybody would have stopped Barton but Malfoy got there first." Hermione replied but the worried expression etched on her face spoke otherwise.

"We should go after them, they aren't exactly buddies, are they?" Ron said. "You will stay right where you are Weasley! Nobody else will leave this classroom until I say so, or you may just become a part of my demonstration like Potter was." Barton snarled and everybody stayed stiff in their seats.

Draco took Harry up to the Room of Requirements where they were meant to meet later anyway and lay him on the bed that sat in the corner. He had arrived in the Room of Requirements earlier, and was about to start his fort when his wrist throbbed where the heart was and he had rushed to Harry.

So now, after watching him closely for a couple of minutes to make sure he was alright and stable, Draco carried on with his childish fort. When Harry awoke, his body ached immensely, but he didn't care. In fact, what he saw when he opened his eyes made him first lie there dumbly in shock then grin like a chimpanzee.

There was a half complete fort in the middle of the room and a shirtless Draco gathering up blankets and pillows. "Having fun?" Harry scoffed and Draco dropped everything he was holding. "I never got to do it as a kid," He muttered, picking things up again. "Neither did I, mind if I help?" Harry grinned and Draco smirked. "Sure!"

"You are such a Hufflepuff." Harry chuckled. "How dare you! I am nothing of the sort, I am Slytherin and proud. Much rather be a Slytherin than a Gryffindork anyway," he smiled and Harry fake scoffed. "How dare you, I am completely and utterly offended!" He said, placing a hand of his heart dramatically.

"You're such a kid," Draco said hiding a smile. "Says the one who decided to build a fort."

"Says the one who asked to join in!" The two boys laughed together as if nothing had ever changed and Harry blushed. "Quite majestic if I do say so myself," Harry grinned as they finished.

He pushed past the blanket door, which was- like the rest of it- held up by magic. "Lumos," he muttered. When Draco got in, Harry knocked him to the cushiony floor and littered his face in kisses. "Does this all mean you believe me?" Draco asked hopefully. "Yeah, I believe you. I don't know why but I trust you on this- I'm still mad at you though," He stated, still lying on Draco, hands either side of his head, propping himself up.

"What, why not?" Draco whined. "I was under the imperius curse! Gosh imperius and crucio, this week hasn't been good for me."

"I know that you were under the curse," Harry smiled. "But I've been watching you and it didn't even look like you were trying to fight it. In some ways, I get it. The imperius curse makes you feel relaxed and free in your own mind. But it doesn't make the pain lessen for me, Draco. You haven't even the faintest idea of the thoughts that ran through my head during that time, with you gone, there was nobody there to keep me sane."

"I lost all hope! Before, I was so desperate to cling onto something or someone worth living for and that was you. Of course, my Godfather came back but it's not the same as- as loving somebody" Harry took a deep breath and sighed heavily and Draco didn't speak.

"Can you promise me, promise me that it isn't a joke or some foolish way to make fun of me?" Harry spoke. "I promise, cross my heart and swear upon Merlin!" Draco answered defiantly. "How could I pretend to be with someone and build a fort with them, come on, I only do that with the most special people!" He winked and Harry smiled, then gasped.

He had felt a weird sensation in his wrist and looked down to see the heart speedily taking over the black until it was half and half. "How come it went completely dark if it wasn't fake?" Harry asked, then it clicked. "When you fall out of love or life becomes barely endearing. To me, there isn't a life without you."

Draco had a smug smirk set upon his face and he chuckled "Aw, Potter has feelings for me! How sweet!"

Harry rolled his eyes but leant in and pressed a kiss against Draco's neck. "I'm glad to have you back Ferret."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bad language, Abuse, Eating Disorders, Depression, Suicide Attempt, Homophobia (Things get better).
> 
> MOST CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS AND THINGS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING (However if you support her views and shit please go away <3)

Harry and Draco spent the rest of their day inside the fort, not wanting to go to any lessons after the episode with Barton. Harry found it more embarrassing than anything, anyone would expect the boy who lived to not react in such pain he did.

"He's just sort of confirmed my beliefs about where his league was with Voldemort. He definitely was not under any curse after what we've seen him do to his own students." Draco had explained when Harry brought the subject up.

"We should've gone back, just to make sure he didn't do that to anybody else," Harry said quietly. "Harry, you don't need to be there to save the day every time. There are loads of people in there who are capable of fighting back!" Draco argued.

"I know, but I have friends in there and I just left them for the worse! They should hate me." Harry muttered quietly, suddenly finding the pattern on the pillows very interesting. "You have to stop doing that! Nobody is going to hate you, you just had the cruciatus curse performed on you, if anything they'll feel sympathetic. You've already defeated the Dark Lord and now you have one of his followers as a professor- not that people know that."

The boys headed back to the common room after having a small, early dinner together in the fort. "Honestly, I didn't know anybody could slurp spaghetti so loud," Draco teased, smirking at his blushing boyfriend. "Yeah, well at least I AM eating," muttered Harry. "And I'm proud of you." Draco grinned.

"Hufflepuff." Harry chuckled, nudging into the side of Draco as they made their way through the portrait and into the eighth year common room. They headed towards where Ron and Hermione were sat, cuddled up and playing a game of wizards chess. It was obvious that Hermione was losing and Ron was trying hard not to rub it in her face.

Harry winced as a knight was knocked down and smashed into pieces, and he shuffled closer to Draco who raised an eyebrow at him. "Harry! Where have you been all day, we were really worried when we couldn't find you, or Malfoy- we thought he had done something to you!"

"He did," Harry smiled. "He convinced me that he was telling the truth. Draco really was under the imperius curse."

"You didn't need a whole lot of convincing, we just had to build a fort together!" Draco laughed, then realized he had said that in front of other people and stopped chuckling immediately. Ron and Hermione just blinked at them, completely confused. "You really forgive too easy Harry." Hermione said, smiling slightly. "One thing I learned from the war, is that life's too short to hold a grudge. I think Draco realised that too and that's why he apologised to me on the train." Harry nodded and Draco blushed- Harry was exposing his nice side to everybody!

"Does this mean that you two are... together?" Ron said, clear unhappiness in his voice as he whispered so that nobody else could hear. "Yes, and if you are going to be a complete dick about it Weasel, then you can go and pack your bags and shove your homophobic thoughts right up your arse, because to be quite frank with you, I don't have time for that shit." Draco snarled and Ron held up his hands in surrender.

"So what was this about building a fort?" Hermione giggled.

The next day, Harry headed down to breakfast early and by himself, leaving a sleeping Draco behind. He sat by himself in the pretty much empty hall, picking up some fruit. Harry had preferred to go by himself at breakfast when hardly anybody was there, because that is when he had to take his potions.

Just as he thought this, Madame Pomfrey came in and headed straight for him. "Glad to see you're eating Mr Potter," she smiled and gave Harry all his daily potions. He swallowed the disgusting ones first, just like he always did and gulped the decent ones last.

"How long have you been having to do that?" A voice said and Harry looked up to see Draco. "Uh, every morning for a couple of weeks. They're working, that's why I'm a bit better now." Harry nodded and Draco sat down. "I'm going to Hogsmeade today. Want to come with me?" He asked, pouring himself a glass of apple juice.

"No thanks, I'm swamped with homework. I need to get it done before Monday," Harry replied, rolling his eyes. Ron and Hermione came down later and announced they were going on a date that day, which left Harry to himself.

So when everybody had left, Harry headed towards the library to gather up some things for his potions essay. He found a book that looked like it would help him and flicked through a few of its pages. "Just a recipe book, helpful!" Harry scoffed and was about to put it back when it fell onto a page that made his heart stop.

This potion is for a Ghosts use only. It allows its user to be able to do things a human can; walk-not drift, pick up physical objects, touch another human etc. Although still dead, they can act like a living being. If brewed correctly, it will last for twenty four hours at a time.

Harry felt his heart start racing in his chest, this could be it! This could be the chance to finally be able to give his parents that warm embrace he had always given in his dreams. Harry snatched up the book and ran towards the Headmistress's office. "Professor!" Harry panted, startling a working McGonagall.

"What is it Potter, are you okay?" She questioned, jumping up and grabbing her wand from her desk. "I'm alright, I'm okay- I have to see Sirius! It's really important," he explained. McGonogall chuckled slightly then sat back down. "Mr Black has actually just come through my fireplace and I sent him in the direction of the eighth year tower." She smiled, and Harry thanked her then left.

Sirius was sitting in front of the unlit fireplace, in an unusually empty common room for a Saturday. "They all fled when they saw me. Only Neville stayed and told me you'd be here in a bit then headed down to the greenhouses with that nice girl Hannah Abbot. I was in school with her mum, she fancied me a lot." Sirius grinned, clearly proud of his achievement of wooing girls.

Before Harry could talk, Sirius interrupted him. "Do you mind if we head on over to the Gryffindor tower?" Harry blinked at his Godfather, then nodded. They walked over in silence, and once again, the students fled. "I'm never going to get used to that. People used to run to me when I walked in, not away." Sirius frowned.

Harry sat down and flipped to the page in the book he had taken from the library. "You shouldn't have to get used to it. People will get some sense into them soon enough. But, look what I found in the library!" He threw the book under Sirius's nose who took it confusedly and scanned the page. "Oh, Harry. You know we can't use this potion." He stated.

Harry's jaw dropped t the floor. "B-but, Mum, Dad- Remus! We could touch them, hug them as if they were really there!" He said, grinning at the fantasy. "Exactly, Harry. As if they were there. Once they have to go again, the grief will just hit us ten times harder than before. As much as I would absolutely love to sit down and have a butterbeer with my best friends again, we can't. Especially with the emotional range you're in right now. Hermione told me something happened and it really broke you."

"Well, yeah, but I'm fine now! And maybe it's not up to you, maybe it's up to the-" 

"Harry!" Harry turned to Sirius who now looked slightly pissed off. Harry gulped and Sirius's face loosened slightly. "We can't. I will allow you to use this once, and only once. On your wedding day. If Moony taught me anything, and he did teach me a lot of things really, is that sometimes you can't do something even if it seemed like a really good prank at the time and would knock the socks off of Evans for James- the idea can be really stupid and end up with someone getting hurt."

"Remember what I said, cub- focus on the present. Us being here now, a family re-untited even if it isn't whole." Harry raised a brow at this. "Cub?" He prompted, grinning. A look of relief spread across Sirius's face, thankful that he was able to talk some sense into Harry. "It seemed fitting at the time," He shrugged. "Come with me."

Sirius got up and headed towards the staircase that lead to the boys dormitories. Harry got up and followed, all the way to the room where he used to sleep. "Why are we in my old dorm room?" He asked. "My old dorm too, you know." Sirius smiled, sitting on Ron's old bed. "This was my old bed. That was James's," he said, indicating to Harry's old bed. "Remus's and Pettigrew's. We all scratched our initials in- and I see you and Ron had the same idea." He grinned.

"Yeah. Before the battle started, Ron and I came up here. We thought we were never going to see this room again, so we decided to leave a piece of us in here. I saw my Dad's but I didn't realise that it was him," Harry nodded. "Your Dad and us also did this," Sirius said, getting up and pushing a wardrobe out the way.

Carved into the wall were the words 'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs- together until humanity ends.' Harry looked to see Sirius wiping away a tear. Without thinking, Harry wrapped him in a hug and knew that his Dad was thanking him, wherever he was, for giving his best friend the comfort he needed.

"Anyway," Sirius coughed. "I actually came here to tell you about this. It's a letter from the ministry. I have a trial a few days before yours to prove my innocence. I'm allowed three witnesses and I was wondering if you would be the third?" He asked hopefully.

"Who are the first two?" Harry asked. "Your Mum and Dad." Sirius replied. Harry thought for a moment then sighed. "I'd love to Padfoot, but I don't know whether or not they would believe me. Like you said, a couple of days before my trial- with their suspicions of me, I don't know whether they would take into account anything I say."

Sirius frowned at Harry. "Please, Harry. I need it to be you." Harry smiled sadly at Sirius, then nodded. "Okay then, if it means that much to you. Out of interest, how did you ask Mum and Dad?"

"I called on them a couple of nights ago. Who better to tell the story than the people who were in it?" Sirius said and Harry simply nodded. He had wanted to call on his parents ever since they left him again that night a couple of weeks ago, but he hadn't. Because you're a wimp. You can't look in the faces of the people you killed.

Harry shook the voice out of his head and cautiously glanced at the open book on the bed. "No Harry." Sirius said, giving him a hard glare. "Fine, whatever." Harry murmured, rolling his eyes. "You're meant to be eighteen, stop acting like a fifteen year old!" Sirius snapped strictly. The man and the boy glared at each other, then burst out laughing.

"Look at you going all father-mode on me," Harry grinned. "I guess you could say I'm being a a good DOGfather! Get it? Dog, God, it's a play on words!" Sirius laughed, but Harry just stood there, shaking his head. "Your humour has died old man," Harry smirked and held in a laugh as Sirius put his hand to his heart in mock offense, but then he grinned.

They headed back to eighth year tower and sat down in the common room. Crookshanks came padding out of Ron and Hermione's room and sat down, purring on Sirius's lap. They always did seem to have some type of weird connection.

"Crookshanks was your parents cat before they died. You used to chase him around on your toy broomstick and he loved it, though didn't show it. We shared a bond as cat and dog and we used to have some form of a conversation whenever I came around- which was quite often. Strange Hermione picked him of all animals in the shop." Sirius nodded.

"Really? I knew we had a cat, but I didn't know it was him." He admitted. "So where is everyone? Hermione, Draco? Heard you made up with Ron as well. How are things?" Harry nodded and sighed. "Ron and I are working on it. I think he thinks we've completely made up, but I'm still keeping an eye on him and I'm pretty sure Hermione is too. What he did was absolutely horrible. Everyone is in Hogsmeade, but I didn't feel like going."

"You do know you never told me what Ron did," Sirius said. "I can't exactly tell you. Not without telling you some other things which I'm not exactly ready to share yet. It could get me in serious trouble."

"Trouble is my middle name. And Sirius is my first!" Harry rolled his eyes at his Godfathers childishness, but had the urge to tell him the truth. "So... you know how I said Ginny and I are a thing? Well, we're not. And that's because, um... I feel how you felt with Remus, except all the time. Obviously, not with Remus, not that I don't think he's nice, but I would never... Like a Dad, you know and uh, get what I mean?" Harry said quickly, holding his breath.

"So, repeat that all again and slower so I can actually hear?" Sirius grinned and Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm like... super fucking gay. And, I don't know what to do, they could put me in Azkaban!" Sirius smiled and embraced Harry in a hug.

"It's alright. It's okay! You're Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, I'd like to see Fudge try to put you in Azkaban!" He chortled. "Hermione said that too, but I'm not so sure. We'll see in the trial anyway. The argument with Ron was just him being a homophobic little shit. He... he prompted me to kill myself and gave me the last metaphorical push. He then shoved a blade in my hand and told me to... you know, 'finish the job'."

Sirius looked at Harry in complete and utter shock and disgust. "And you're choosing to forgive this little shit?" He scoffed. "Honestly, it's fine. He wasn't in a very good place himself and he took it out on other people even if he didn't realise it."

It was Sirius's turn to roll his eyes. "I just want to make sure that you're safe, Harry. I don't want to end up alone." Harry shifted awkwardly in his seat, knowing what his Godfather was thinking about.

"I have something else to admit. I'm seeing someone- I'm not going to say who just yet, but we have the encanta bond." Sirius fell off his seat. "You and Malfoy have the encanta bond?"

"Wait, what? How do you know who it is?" Harry asked suspiciously. "I may or may have seen you kiss in the infirmary. But the encanta bond, Harry! Really?" Harry tapped his wand to his wrist, revealing the heart and then showed it to Sirius.

"Hermione figured it out. First I started growling whenever anyone tried to hurt Draco and then that day with the dementors, that was Draco's patronus, the stag. Hermione being Hermione put two and two together and, well..." Harry held up his arm.

"Blimey, Harry. You must be one powerful wizard to have a bond like that!" Sirius nodded, now back in his seat. "Or Draco is." Harry pointed out. "Or my dear second cousin, I suppose." The two men conversed for a while until Professor Barton came in and he and Sirius both let out an audible gasp, both pointing their wands at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius spat. "I'm a professor here. I needn't ask what you're doing here, I heard about your little fiasco in the Great Hall. Bet you loved that attention, didn't you?" Barton spat back. "I'm confused," Harry stated. "You two know each other?"

Sirius scoffed. "Know each other? Archie Barton practically grew up in my house. Regulus's best friend. He gave me this!" Sirius lifted his hair up to show a ghastly scar on the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well your little friends and you gave me this!" Barton snarled, pointing to a small scar just underneath his eye. "It was a prank and it was meant to be for my dear brother, if you weren't so stuck up, showing off your prefects badge and trying to take away house points, then that wouldn't have happened!" Sirius huffed as if they had had this arguments many times before.

"There was no point in you attacking me. Using some spell that Snivellous made up- and it wasn't even perfected! Whoever uses that sectumsempra curse are bloody dark, stupid and foolish wizards! You were foolish! I almost died and you got a small scratch boo fucking hoo." 

Harry gulped at the mention of the sectumsempra curse, but carried on listening to the argument none the less.

"I came with a note for Potter. Don't know who it's from, so don't ask. Miss lovegood gave it to me and told me I wasn't to look at it and it goes straight to you." Barton drawled and gave Harry a small piece of parchment.

He finally left the common room, him and Sirius still glaring daggers at each other. Harry unfolded the parchment and stared at it puzzled

'Room of requirement, 8:30pm- don't be late'.

"What is it?" Sirius asked. "Just a silly note from Luna- trying to waste Barton's time, nobody really likes him," Harry was about to bring up the cruciatus curse incident, but then decided against it. "I have to warn you, Harry. Barton made up this lie about being imperiused by the Dark Lord, but I know for a fact him and my brother joined his forces together, completely willingly." Sirius nodded solemnly.

"I should be heading back. Kreacher was giving me some weird lip about 'Master Harry and his courageous friends' and how he 'misses them so!' You've broken my house elf!" He laughed. "Tell Kreacher I'll visit as soon as possible." Harry grinned and waved as his Godfather walked away. 

Harry was left alone, once again, so he decided to venture into his dorm room and pick up his guitar. Harry knew that he had played for the others that one night, but it still made his heart pound at the thought of performing for them. He was just too scared, though of what, he didn't know.

He tuned his guitar and sat on his bed, strumming chords. This was the first time he had played after the whole Draco fiasco, and it felt magical. He hummed random melodies to the music, making up sentences in his head as he played which he then wrote down in his song book.

"You bring out the best in me? No, that's not right. How about?..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bad language, Abuse, Eating Disorders, Depression, Suicide Attempt, Homophobia (Things get better).
> 
> MOST CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS AND THINGS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING (However if you support her views and shit please go away <3)

Draco came back from Hogsmeade late in the afternoon, slightly worried about Harry. He had been alone all day and the past weeks hadn't been good for him or his health. He was about to open the door to room number seven, when he heard voices.

Harry seemed to be playing his guitar and singing, and when he finished there was applause. "What was that song that you sang to me, in the memory I saw? I really liked it." He said. "La vi en rose," an unfamiliar male voice replied. It seemed somehow distant.

"It's beautiful," Harry said breathlessly. "This is all I ever wanted. To talk with you, to sing with you. I love you guys." Wait. Was Harry cheating? Draco burst through the door and saw Harry sitting on his bed with two ghosts either side of him.

"Oh, look who it is Harry!" The woman smiled, turning around to show a beautiful face with a softness which reminded him of something, but otherwise completely unfamiliar. Until he saw her eyes. They were ghostly and pale, but he could still make out the bright green in them.

"Hello, Draco." The man said stiffly, and what Draco saw made him gasp. Sure, they all said Harry looked like him but he never knew they were so similar! "Um, Draco, meet my Mum and Dad. They're just here for a little bit because I got lonely and bored." Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Hello, I am Draco Malfoy, your sons bo- friend. Your sons friend." Draco smiled, gathering up the Malfoy politeness he could not escape. "Hello to you too, Draco Malfoy- my sons boyfriend." Mrs Potter grinned.

Draco gasped at her and Mr Potter rolled his eyes. "We're dead, Malfoy, we see all!" He groaned, his voice simply dripping with sarcasm. Draco had the feeling Mr Potter didn't like him all that much. "Dad!" Harry snapped, but hid a small smile edging at the corner of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't approve of my son dating a boy, let alone a Malfoy!" Draco almost collapsed. And he would've if he didn't have an overwhelming urge to shout. "Okay, look, I don't care that you are my boyfriends father and you're just as famous as he is and whatever, but you do NOT get to talk about him like that! Harry can make his own choices without Daddy protecting him and I'm afraid there's nothing you can do about that! So either deal with it and love your son for who he is, or go away." He growled, and Mr Potter looked taken aback.

Then, Harry burst out laughing and Mr Potter did too. Draco was the one looking shocked now. "You- you seriously thought that? Oh!" Harry laughed, clutching his stomach. "Come on now, I would never treat my son like that, or you! We've seen all you've done for Harry and we wanted to thank you. That little outburst just proved our point." Mr Potter grinned and Mrs Potter nodded along, smiling.

"Oh, um- that's alright," Draco replied, a blush creeping daringly onto his face. "Really, Draco- without you Harry would have joined us far too soon. We can't thank you enough." Mrs Potter frowned, glaring at her son.

"It's okay. I would do it again and again. He means the world to me!" Draco smiled, regaining his good Malfoy posture. "We know." Mr Potter smiled. The two boys sat opposite the ghosts on Draco's bed, whilst they were sat on Harry's.

They talked for a while, and Draco got more and more comfortable with them. They treated him equally to Harry, which made him feel extremely happy. "Why are you treating me so well?" Draco asked suddenly. "I was horrible to Harry growing up, and if it were my son or daughter, I would be furious!" But Mrs Potter just smiled at him. "Because we know that you love him now. The past doesn't matter to us, just what lays ahead in the future for our son." Draco smiled and nodded. He understood.

"Harry, Harry! Hermione said that-" Ron stopped mid sentence, frozen at the sight of James and Lily Potter. "You!" Lily gasped and in and instant was cornering Ron making a face that would scare dementors. "You little unaccepting brat, you absolutely foul... ugh! How dare you-"

"Lily, dear! What was it you literally just said to Draco here? That the past didn't matter?..." Mr Potter smirked. "It's- it's different!" Mrs Potter spluttered. "I don't think so!" Harry smiled in a sing-song voice. Lily looked speechless, then just came and sat back down, though still glaring deeply at Ron as though she was trying to rip him to pieces with her mind.

"Um, clearly this is a bad time, so I'll come back later. But... Mrs Potter. I would never do anything to hurt Harry again. He's my best friend and I don't care about who he loves, as long as he's happy. On Halloween... there was a kid who changed my childhood and I regret ever listening to him. I'm really sorry and you totally deserve for you to be mad at me, just... Harry's my brother. I love him." Ron shrugged, ears turning pink. He flashed a smile at Harry then walked out shutting the door.

Touched by the words, Harry smiled. "Mum, you aren't supposed to scare off my friends like that you know." Lily rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. This was how it was supposed to be before... everything.

Remus Lupin drifted through the wall quite suddenly with Tonks following behind him. "You have to come back now. You know your time on earth is limited." He sighed with a frown. "Hello, cousin!" Tonks grinned mischievously at Draco.

Harry pulled Remus to the side and whispered. "Sirius is afraid to say it, but... he loves you, you know. He really does, you didn't see his reaction when he found out you were gone." Remus nodded sadly. "I do know. I'm always watching him. I loved him too- tell him that." He smiled, then disappeared with the rest of the ghosts.

"So," Draco said, turning to Harry. "That happened."

"Yeah, yeah it did." Harry replied sadly, staring dumbly down at his hands. "I have an idea!" Draco grinned, grabbing Harry's hands and smirking. He then grabbed his wand and changed himself into Alex Black and Harry into Jacob Evans. "Let's go and have some fun." He grinned at Harry's confusion, and just lead him out of their room and sat down with Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys," Harry smiled in his fake American accent, catching on with the plan. "Um... Jacob?" Hermione said confusedly. Ron simply looked baffled. "Who are you?" He asked. "Oh, ha ha. Good joke." Draco- or Alex rather- said in a sarcastic, high and squeaky voice.

"What do you mean? Should I know you?" Ron asked. "C'mon, Ron, you have to be kidding. We've been best friends for years! How else would I know you can only sleep with your teddy bear and you wet the bed until you were seven?" Harry said with a smirk and Draco had to stifle a he burst of laughter with a coughing fit.

"I- what? Hermione, who are they?" Ron said seriously. "Very funny, Ron. You can stop with the joke now, Jacob and Alex have been our friends since God knows when?" Hermione giggled, catching on.

"Let's go and ask Harry then, he'll know, he'll prove me right! I've never seen either of you before in my life!" Ron growled, now getting angry. "Oh, so you and him are suddenly just best friends again? After what you did..." Draco growled, the anger clearly not fake.

"W- what? What do you mean?" Ron spluttered, eyes widening. "Well don't make us repeat it!" Draco drawled. "Is this some sort of prank? Where are Harry and Ferret then?" Ron asked suspiciously, eyes narrowing.

"They're with Mr and Mrs Potter, aren't they? I wouldn't interrupt them if I were you, I heard Lily Evans has quite a bit of a temper!" Draco smirked and Ron gulped. "Come on, Ron. You're pulling on our strings! We know you, you know us. You're the one who found out about us, you found us snogging, didn't you?" Harry grinned, pointing between him and Draco. "Uh..." Ron gulped again.

"Maybe this will jog your memory," Draco smirked and softly grabbed Harry's cheeks, pulling him into a kiss. It was very dramatic, but the boys enjoyed it immensely, being able to kiss in the common room whilst other people were there.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Ron whispered in a panicky tone. "It's Harry and Draco. They're playing as Jacob Evans and Alex Black. It's how they can be together in public." Hermione whispered back as the boys pulled apart.

They burst out laughing, which made the eighth years who were lounging in the common room turn in their direction. Their eyes lingered for a moment on the unknown couple who were still holding hands, but then turned back. "Merlin, guys! I was freaking out, I thought I'd lost my memory or something!" Ron groaned, but a small smile was playing on his lips.

"Y- you still sleep with a teddy bear?" Draco said, snorting with laughter. "It reminds me of Fred." Ron snapped, but then grinned. "Oh, I'm so proud of you Ron!" Hermione squealed all of a sudden. "Um... thank you?" Ron laughed, raising a brow. "You saw them kiss upfront with absolutely no reaction!" She smiled.

"Well, they were in boy-girl form." Ginny said abruptly, walked over with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face that made her look slightly like Molly Weasley. "Ginny! George said he misses you loads, he told me to tell you-" but Ron was interrupted with a smack across his face.

"Ow! What was that for?" He whined, clutching his raw red face. "For being a complete and utter arse! You have some nerve showing your face back here, you have no idea what the impact was on not only Harry, but the rest of us too! Draco got no sleep whatsoever worrying, Hermione spent her nights alone, crying herself to sleep and me- you have no idea." She growled.

"And you've been back two weeks and haven't even had the audacity to come and say hi, I am your sister and-"

"-I'm sorry Gin!" Ron shouted. "I really am. I don't know what came over me, and we're working on it!" He sighed. "Working on it isn't enough. Come and find me when you've learned how to pull your head out of your arse and see the world for what it really is. Come and find me, when you're my brother again and not some imposter who thinks one witch or wizard isn't equal to another because of who they love." Ginny snarled, then walked out of the portrait hole.

Ron blinked and shook his head. "I'm an idiot." He muttered. "We know," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "Shut it Malfoy, nobody asked for your opinion!" Ron growled, and Harry felt his wrist throb as he pinned Ron to the ground, growling like an animal. "You don't get to talk to him like that, understood?" He snapped, and only got up when Ron nodded frantically.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked, eyes round as saucers, quite frankly freaked the fuck out that his best friend growled at him. Harry's heart had become a size bigger, and noticeably redder. Harry beamed, and Draco saw too as he pecked Harry on the lips, smiling.

Harry got the sudden urge of just wanting to kiss Malfoy, to be able to just touch him for a bit, and so he did. He pulled Draco into his lap as he was the bigger one now and kissed him full on the lips. It was a little bit sloppy, but neither one of them cared, reminiscing in the feeling of being able to show affection in public, even if they weren't their true selves.

Draco clutched Harry's face, never wanting to let go and Harry ran his fingers through Draco's still silky hair, smiling into the kiss. "Okay, that's enough now! We get it, you're soulmates," Ron said, and Harry pulled away from Draco, who whimpered at the loss, but then remembered he was in the presence of other people and scrambled off of Harry's lap.

"Why does he know?" Draco snapped, turning to Harry. "I didn't tell him!" Harry said, putting his hands up in defence. "No, George did, But also, I'm his best friend so I kind of have a right to know." Ron smirked. Harry turned to Ron and narrowed his eyes so they were simply just slits.

"Actually, you don't have the 'right to know' if I wanted to keep it from you my whole life, then I would have!" Draco stuck his tongue out at Ron and Ron made a stupid face at Draco. "Don't forget, Weasley is our king!" Draco snapped, smirking none the less. "Oi, you stop and Ron, be nice." Harry scolded.

"Sorry Dad," Ron laughed, rolling his eyes. "Yes, sorry Daddy." Draco smirked and Ron did a double take and choke on his died out laughter. "Oh my God, I can't believe I didn't ask you sooner! Harry, are you top or bottom?" Hermione asked, which made Draco stop laughing too.

"Top or bottom? But we don't have a bunk bed?" Harry asked confused, and saw eyes widen all around him. "Do we tell him?" Ron asked. "Tell me what?" Harry said, baffled. "Don't worry Golden boy, I'll explain when we get a bunk bed." Draco smirked and Harry just shrugged it off.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bad language, Abuse, Eating Disorders, Depression, Suicide Attempt, Homophobia (Things get better).
> 
> MOST CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS AND THINGS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING (However if you support her views and shit please go away <3)

Ron and Hermione retreated into their room for an 'early night' even though it was only eight o' clock. 8 o' clock! Harry remembered the note he had received earlier and suddenly just got nervous. Draco left the common room claiming that Slughorn wanted to see him for some reason, which Harry did not know. Must be something to do with Slytherin.

For a while, Harry had forgotten that Draco was still a part of Slytherin house. For starters, the eighth year tower brought all houses together as they'd have to live with one another for a year. Secondly, Draco wasn't the young school bully he used to be. He was kind and gentle with Harry, and although sometimes he fell back into bad habits, Harry was there to help.

He smiled as he wandered out the eighth year tower and heading towards the seventh floor. The door was still there after whoever last went in, and Harry gripped his wand tightly and let out a shaky breath. He pushed the door open and was greeted by darkness. "H- hello?" Harry called. 

"Darkness. Really catches your attention, doesn't it? Enlightens your senses. But sometimes, all we need is a little bit of light." A voice spoke, and the room was lit up by a thousand small, floating candles and presented what seemed to be a meadow with a picnic blanket set up not too far ahead.

"Oh my gosh," Harry gasped as Draco stepped out from behind a tree. "Did you do all this?" He asked, looking around. "Not even any help from the House Elves." Draco grinned.

Harry hugged his boyfriend hard, and then saw the perfect tree for climbing and scrambled over. Most people wouldn't have been able to climb it, but Harry had years of practise running away from his fat cousin.

"Alright my little monkey, come down now!" Draco called, chuckling. Harry climbed down the tree but then almost immediately found another one and started running up to it. The top of the tree was in the makeshift blue sky of the room and when Harry looked down, all he could see was a tiny spec that was his boyfriend.

"I'm taller than you now!" Harry shouted, grinning as he made his way back down to see Draco standing there filming him with a Muggle video camera, watching as Harry monkeyed his way up and down trees.

"Alright, come and sit down now Harry!" Draco snorted as Harry fell over when he jumped off the tree. Draco couldn't help but smile when his boyfriend spotted another tree and his eyes widened like a kid in a play park.

The sky darkened and the room was lit by only a few candles and the moon and stars. Harry and Draco sat down on the blanket and Draco took out some sandwiches and wine. "This is my favourite!" Harry grinned, his eyes on the bottle. "I know, that's why I got it!" Draco laughed huskily.

"Why've you done all this for me Draco?" Harry asked, taking a small bite of his ham sandwich. "I realised, after all we have been through, we've never really been on a proper date! And it's not like we can just walk into hogsmeade together." Draco shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"Well, why not?" Harry asked. "People would just think we are two friends out for a drink," he shrugged. "Because then I wouldn't be able to do this," Draco whispered and kissed Harry very lightly on the lips. "Or this," he muttered again, climbing onto Harry's lap and facing him. "Or this." He said once more and started to nibble on Harry's ear, then down to his neck.

Harry blushed ferociously, but didn't make any movement to stop Draco. "Let's eat." Draco whispered and turned around in Harry's lap, leaving a gaping Harry staring at the back of his head. Draco popped a bit of sandwich into Harry's mouth, bringing him back to reality.

"That's the first time we've don't that where we haven't been walked in on!" Harry laughed. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." A voice came from behind a tree, making the two boys jump. Professor Barton stepped out, holding the video camera Draco had been using, which was pointed straight at them.

The next morning, Harry and Draco walked down to breakfast separately and sat on opposite ends of the table. Barton was sat with the rest of the teachers, a taunting smile set on his face.

McGonogall seemed to be watching him closely, but at this moment, he seemed to look completely innocent. But Harry knew better. After Barton showed himself the night before, the boys just ran. They would have stayed and fought against him, but they didn't have the energy.

They didn't speak to each other for the rest of the night, nor had they spoken a word the morning that followed. How could they have been so foolish? And they had left Barton with the tape!

Harry, stress overcoming him, shoved spoonfuls of eggs into his mouth, so much he almost looked like Ronald. "Oh Harry, I'm so proud of you!" Hermione squealed. Harry looked up at her then spat the eggs back onto his plate.

"Now look, you've ruined it!" Draco said, sitting himself down next to Harry. "I've just been given this," Draco muttered, handing Harry an envelope. There was a slip of parchment and a photograph inside. The parchment read 'I will avenge my master, Harry Potter shall finally meet his end!'

The photograph was of the kiss, but Draco's back was turned to the camera, only Harry's face was seen. "Well at least it doesn't show your face." Harry nodded. A letter fell in front of him and started to speak just like a couple of weeks ago.

"Dear Mr Potter, we have just received more evidence that you may be under the curse of the homosexuals and have decided to move your trial to the next Saturday at nine a.m. Looking forward to it, Leonara Pulse."

"Next Saturday? That's two hours before Sirius's trial!" Harry groaned. "If they discover the truth and I'm put in Azkaban, I won't be able to speak for him!"

Draco looked at Harry sympathetically, knowing how much his Godfather meant to him. "You won't be found guilty, Harry. I hope not anyway! Plus I was reading up on the encanta bond yesterday and it said if the longer the two participants are away from each other the more enraged and dangerous they get!

It could even get to the point where they end up murdering someone, so basically, your stuck with me forever!" Draco grinned. "I am definitely not complaining" Harry whispered as they got up and made their way to the castle grounds.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bad language, Abuse, Eating Disorders, Depression, Suicide Attempt, Homophobia (Things get better).
> 
> MOST CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS AND THINGS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING (However if you support her views and shit please go away <3)

It was a bit chilly in the November air but the tree's and the castle and simply everything was just beautiful in the autumnal season. The two boys sat under a tree, far away from civilisation.

"Draco, are you okay?" Harry asked nervously. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" He chuckled. "I just thought... The whole reason we were in our room that night... on Halloween, was because we had heard your father escaped from Azkaban. Have you heard anymore about it?" Harry questioned, looking into those bedazzling grey eyes.

"I've been checking the Daily Prophet every day as well as Witch Weekly and even the Quibbler, but there haven't even been any sightings. To be honest with you Harry, I thought that you had forgot and I would have preferred it that way. I don't want my worries to be yours too!"

"But that's hardly fair. I get to share my problems with you but you can't share yours with me? We're meant to be in this together Draco, why can't you see that?" Harry sighed heavily. "Because my main priority at the moment is you! I'm not going to stop helping you until that heart on your wrist is red and even then I'm not going to stop caring for you!" Draco smiled seriously.

Harry didn't even attempt to argue back, because he knew every word his boyfriend spoke was true. It was crazy how just a few months ago, Harry thought he would never be able to trust this boy and now, he didn't think he trusted anybody more.

Harry shivered slightly and Draco pulled him closer to him, warming him up a little bit. They were both being cautious but as far as they could see, nobody was around. Harry placed his head on Draco's shoulder and Draco kissed the top of Harry's head. "I wish we could be like this all the time," Harry whispered, his emerald green eyes meeting Draco's sparkling grey. Draco noticed that Harry's eyes weren't as bright as they used to be, they weren't full of hope anymore and it broke his heart. "It will be one day." Draco replied, though they both new that the future for them and any others like them, was uncertain.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple," a voice sneered from the other side of the tree. Harry and Draco jumped apart and looked up. "You just love to hide behind trees and spy on your students, don't you Barton?" Harry snarled.

"Watch it Potter! That'll be five points from Gryffindor for talking back! Ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for the disgusting cuddling!" Barton snapped. Draco pulled Harry closer to him which practically made Barton gag.

"So, Potter. New evidence of your homosexuality eh? I wonder where that came from. Shame your face wasn't in it too Malfoy else you could have kept your father's empty cell company! I'm sure Potter here would have a cell exactly like it, just way on the other side of Azkaban!" He chuckled cruelly. "You really think that they would lock Harry up in a cell after he defeated your master?" Draco scoffed.

"I was imperiused!" Barton yelled, sending chills down Harry's spine. "Yeah, 'imperiused'." Harry replied, rolling his eyes. "A further ten points for your arrogance Potter! Look, I may not be the best person in the world but I would never have joined leagues with you-know-who willingly," Barton sighed. "Sure." Draco muttered under his breath, but Harry felt some sort of sympathy for his professor.

"Now that you've tormented us a little bit, do you mind leaving, we were having a nice morning to ourselves before you came along." Draco smiled sarcastically. "Detention Malfoy! Tuesday night in my office!" Barton snarled then stormed away.

Harry felt his heart drop. He was planning on doing something special for Draco on Tuesday night, just to say thank you for everything. Now, he would have to change it to Wednesday night after Quidditch practise.

"Gryffindor are up against Slytherin in two weeks. Are you still the seeker for your house?" Harry asked, and Draco nodded. "Me against you again Potter. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," he winked. "Easy? On me?" Harry laughed. "That is real cute Malfoy, you can give me all you got but it still won't be enough!" "Oh, really?" Draco grinned cheekily and pinned Harry against the tree.

Harry looked up at Draco questioningly, a slight smirk upon his face. "Yeah. What are you going to do about it?" Harry dared and Draco just smiled and rolled his eyes and kissed his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Harry's slender waist and keeping him against the tree. The kiss lasted for what felt like an eternity, only stopping once in a while for breaths.

Draco pulled away and whispered "Enough for you yet Potter?" Harry grinned innocently and placed his hands on the sides of Draco's face and pushed him back into the kiss that he longed for.

Suddenly, there was a click and a flash and the two boys jumped apart, again. Rita Skeeter stood a few miles away from them with a big camera in her hands. "Got you now Potter!" She cackled and ran off. Harry began to sprint after her but it was no use, his body was too weak.

Whilst running, Skeeter had shrunk the camera so it was miniscule and with a pop was a beetle, scurrying away. Harry fell to the ground, choking in fear for what might happen next. Not only do they now have more proof, but the likely-hood was that Draco's face could be distinguishable in that photo.

They would never let Draco off the hook, he was a Malfoy, son of Lucius who served and escaped from Azkaban, who had the dark mark burnt into his skin. Harry only hoped that he could find a way to get his boyfriend out of it.

Hermione ran out of the castle, looking around quickly before seeing Harry on the ground and Draco running up not too far behind. "Harry!" She yelled and he looked up. She ran to them and shoved one single page from a newspaper in Harry's face.

'HARRY POTTER, THE BOY WHO LIVED AND CONQUERED THE DARK LORD IS AMONGST THOSE CURSED OF HOMOSEXUALITY!'

Harry read the article in a stunned silence, unable to find his breath. There was no way in hell he would be able to win that trial now, there was far too much evidence against him. Harry's eyes scanned over the whole article and found there was no mention of Draco's name. He breathed out a sigh of relief then looked up at Hermione who was staring at him as if he might just collapse into the ground at the news. But, on the contrary, he was surprisingly calm.

As Draco finally reached Harry and snatched the paper out of his hands, reading it like a mad man, Cornelius Fudge the current Minister for Magic came running out of the castle with ministry officials after him. "Harry James Potter, you are under arrest for being one of those under the curse of the homosexuals!" He cried.

Students were all rushing out of the castle to see what was going on, teachers following behind them. Some had the Prophet clutched in the hands, whispering to others what the news was and Harry watched as looks of disgust spread across their faces. Even a few of the teachers looked as if a rather potent smell had touched their noses.

"Wait, what?" Draco said. "I'm going to need you to come with me Potter! You are going to Azkaban, I believe there is a cell empty next to the one where your Godfather will be sent to after his trial!" Fudge snarled, chuckling maliciously. He moved to grab Harry, but Draco shot in-between them, growling and snarling. Fudge looked shocked and tried to push Draco out of the way, but Harry buried this feeling of wanting to attack and rip the face off of he minister and grabbed Draco lightly and pulled him behind. They couldn't risk being exposed.

"So what if I was gay?" Harry announced. "What are you going to do, lock me up? How would that help anybody?" He said snarkily. "It would keep them safe from your curse!" Fudge snapped, stepping back as if Harry were contagious. "Being gay isn't a disease! It isn't a choice or a life style, it's who a person is and they don't control that! Nothing else to it. Your idea of gay people is that one touch, then you are suddenly going to be irresistibly in love with a person of the same gender? Minister, you and I have shaken hands many times before, tell me do you feel yourself lured to men, do you find them attractive in the way you believe you should not?" 

"No, of course not!" Fudge snapped, his face turning beet red reminding Harry of his uncle, which just angered him more. "We are real people with real emotions and if you can't see that, then maybe you are the one who needs to be locked away! Not us!" Harry's comments made everybody gasp and some even looked confused, as if they had taken in Harry's words and were questioning everything that had ever been taught to them about the gay agenda. However, Fudge still had a cold, harsh look upon his face. "How dare you talk to me like that! I am the minister of ma-" 

"Oh, boo hoo, cut the crap nobody cares!" Draco rolled his eyes. "Harry is our worlds fucking saviour, he saved us all from eternal doom! What are people going to think if you lock him up, huh?" He snapped. Fudge looked lost for a second then snarled. "I am the minister, not you and I think you will find I can do whatever I want! What do you care anyway? What even are you to Potter, last I heard you were helping plot to kill him!"

Harry strolled up to Fudge with an alarmingly dangerous expression on his face. "Draco Malfoy is my friend. He never 'plotted to kill me', that was Voldemort if you haven't forgotten already, Draco was there by force of his father, who by the way, you have done so little to catch since he escaped. So how about you stop holding a grudge against a teenage boy who saved your fucking ass and do something useful with your miserable life. You shouldn't even be Minister of Magic, who even allowed you to take that role after Scrimgeour died and the death eaters took over?" Harry spat. He felt a hand on his back and turned around to see Draco looking at him, his face half prideful and half shocked. "You really would have done great in Slytherin." He whispered.

"You're disgusting!" A female voice suddenly came from the crowd. Fudge grinned maliciously. "See? No matter how many spiteful words you spit out of your faggoty, boy-loving mouth, everyone will still agree with me, even your classmates," Fudge sneered. The ministry works started to move towards Harry but the female voice came again. "Not Harry! You! You really think that you can lock someone up because they love somebody different to what you and your old fashioned asses want?"

Ginny moved out of the crowd and stood beside Harry, grabbing his hand. This gesture caused many confused faces amongst the students, professors and workers. "Well are you gay or not?" Someone shouted. Harry took a deep breath in. "Yes. I'm gay." There were cries all around, people calling him names and some people running back to try and stand as far away from him as possible. Draco, Ginny and Hermione stayed with him, but Ron was nowhere to be seen. 

"So you confess?" Fudge said, clearly surprised that it was as simple as that. "Yep. And I'm not ashamed either! Neither should anyone else who are hiding who they truly are on the inside, it isn't fair! Why don't we get to be with who we love and you do? " These words were repeated in a Ministry courtroom at nine o'clock in the morning, the following Saturday. 

"And, Mr Potter, is there anybody that you love? That you are with?" Leonara Pulse asked him with a delicate but obviously forced smile. "No, I'm alone." Harry lied, not wanting to get Draco into trouble. "I can speak otherwise!" Rita Skeeter cried from the stands. She showed everyone the photo of Harry and Draco she had taken, but her thumb was covering where Draco was stood so it simply looked like Harry leaning against a tree. 

"This is Potter leaning against a tree, Skeeter. Unless you would like to inform us that this boy is having romantic relations with a tree then I am going to have to ask you to sit back down!" Pulse groaned, clearly frustrated with Skeeter's patheticness. Rita sat back down, glaring daggers at Harry who just shrugged and smiled innocently. 

"I, too have some evidence!" Barton cried from the witness stand. He showed the court the photo from Harry and Draco's date the other night and Harry scoffed. "That's a girl," he stated. "Some girl from a lower year in school who had been obsessing over me, so I thought that I would give her what she wanted as well as testing for myself. Look at the delicacy of the hands, that's clearly a female." The court looked at the photo again and all nodded in agreement. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Draco looking all annoyed and huffy and it just melted Harry's heart. Draco spotted Harry looking and flipped him off while the court were obsessing over the photo. Harry smirked and shrugged, laughing quietly. 

"I've heard all the information I need to hear!" Fudge spat suddenly, his eyes now locked on Harry, squinting in disgust. "Take him to Azkaban."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bad language, Abuse, Eating Disorders, Depression, Suicide Attempt, Homophobia (Things get better).
> 
> MOST CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS AND THINGS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING (However if you support her views and shit please go away <3)

Harry's heart stopped and his insides froze as if he had already been wheeled to Azkaban, surrounded by dementors. "Oh, sure! Just take the Harry Potter to Azkaban as a way to say thank you for winning the war!" Amos Diggory shouted from beside Leonara. "My son may be gone, but Harry here did his best to save all of your lives, and your children! Cedric wouldn't have wanted Harry's ending like this."

A few witches and wizards muttered around Diggory and a few just rolled their eyes. Suddenly Harry spotted a bright pink bow sticking out from the crowd of blacks and greys and matched it up to a face that extremely resembled a toads. "You!" Harry shouted. "How are you even here? You should be in Azkaban!"

Attention was drawn back to Harry and they looked over at who he was talking to. Umbridge sat there and smiled innocently. "But for what, Mr Potter?" She giggled. "Child abuse! This woman, while she had the role of Defence against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts, made me and multiple other students write with some strange quill that physically wrote with our blood, carving wounds in our hands!"

There were many confused and outraged faces directed towards Umbridge, but she just stayed sat there, smiling. "And what proof do you have of this Mr Potter? None. And let us not forget that you broke into the Ministry a while back, pretending to be a different person by use of the polyjuice potion and assaulted me in this very courtroom!"

"You had a piece of Voldemort's soul dangling around your neck if we hadn't come then-"  
"YOU ARE SPEAKING OUT OF BOUNDS POTTER!" Fudge roared and the room went dead silent. "You are going to Azkaban and you are going to rot in there-"

"I, too, don't think that Mr Harry Potter should go to Azkaban!" A squeaky voiced woman with long blonde hair and a mousy face cried. "Send him a mind healer!" One by one, most of Fudge's employees were stood, rebelling against his desicion. Harry grinned smugly up at the minister as he felt his heart rate start to increase.

"Fine, Potter. I will let you walk free with a mind healer- but mark my words! This does not change a thing about the laws and so long as I am in power, they never will change!" Fudge grunted and stormed away. Harry grinned as a few workers came down to shake his hand. "I thought that you guys think that I was contagious?" Harry questioned. "Oh, no, most of us don't believe that anymore, we all agree with everything you said!" The same mousy looking woman squeaked. "Oh, well thank you... Uh-"

"Wren Wreckland!" She smiled, as Harry shook her hand. "Is it true about Dolores Umbridge and what she did?" Harry nodded and held out his hand which bore the scar 'I must not tell lies'. Harry spotted Umbridge glaring down at him, still sitting in her seat in the stands. "That's just monsterous!" Wreckland gasped. "Thank you for sticking up for me. All of you!" Harry smiled and shook a few more hands before walking out.

Harry and Draco met by the fountain, which had been restored to its original state of a witch, wizard, house elf, goblin and centaur. The boys had to resist the temptation to just grab each other for a kiss, or even just a hug!

The news of Harry's trial and his confession had spread around like wildfire and witches and wizards all swarmed around him once a short, stumpy wizard in deep crimson robes called out "It's Harry Potter!"

Harry had expected people to curse him, to shoot spells at him or scream in his face, but instead they all thanked him and attempted to shake his hand until he had no space left to breathe. "Please, a little space!" He managed to squeak out as his anxiety rose, but nobody heard him. "Excuse me," he said a little louder, trying to push through the crowd. "Please, let me through." He said a little louder and looked up, to see warm, mercury eyes catch his panicked emerald green ones.

"Give the boy some air! Go on, move!" Draco shouted, his voice pumping with authority, and, quite afraid, the crowd dispersed quite quickly. "Thank you- can we- air, please?" Harry whimpered, trying his hardest not to just curl into Draco's side.

Draco lead him to a fireplace where they were transported to Muggle London. "Harry, look at me," Draco whispered. "I need you to calm down, gem. Focus on your breathing, match it up with mine." He said as Harry slowly nodded and focused his everything on the boy in front of him.

Once he had calmed down he sighed happily and fell into Draco for a hug. "Harry, we're in public!" Draco gasped, jumping back and looking around frantically. "We're in Muggle civilization, Draco. The laws are different here. Come on, I know where we are, there's a nice café around the corner and I need a drink." Harry said softly and took Draco's hand before dragging him away.

The pair sat in a far corner booth at Draco's insistence as he claimed that "anybody could be watching, there are wizards everywhere!" However, nobody seemed to care when Harry leaned over and kissed Draco on the cheek before sliding into his seat.

"I think this may be the one time I wish the wizarding world was more like the Muggle world. Nobody can arrest me for holding your hand," Draco smiled sweetly, and grabbed Harry's hand from across the table. Harry was about to respond, when he saw a family of three walk through the open door and his face drained of all colour as he attempted to duck under the table.

Before Draco could even turn around, a huge, beefy man had stormed over and grabbed the back of Harry's collar, yanking him up and making his head bang on the back of the table. He was promptly shoved against the wall as the man spat in his face.

"How dare you show your face here boy! And that- that abnormal stick of yours just lying on the table, out in the open? And holding hands with a boy!" Harry whimpered and Draco leaped up, preparing to drag the man off of Harry. "Should've known you would become a faggot! You're already fucked up enough as it is!" A smaller but still rather large boy snarled, joining his father and taking his place holding Harry up. "Get off of him!" Draco said, letting out an animalistic growl and attempting to grab at the boy.

"Hello Duddeykins! Smelling of alcohol and tobacco per usual," Harry said calmly and the boy punched him in the ribs. Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it at the family. "Hi, my name is Draco Malfoy and I'm your nephews boyfriend. We met at school and now we share a dorm room! You know, he's told me all about you and quite frankly, I am not impressed." The large man- Harry's uncle most likely, stared at Draco's outstretched wand arm in fear as if he had just seen a horrible and gruesome murder occur.

"Y- you're not allowed to do that! Out of your stupid school and here in the normal world," he gulped and Draco chuckled. "No, you see, we are of age now, we can use whatever kind of magic we want outside of Hogwarts," Draco paused to smirk and roll his eyes at the cringing Dursley men. "And nobody else is watching!"

Mr Dursley gulped, his eyes not leaving Draco's wand, not even for a second. "Draco," warned Harry. "You don't need to, it's fine, just let them go and get on with their miserable lives." By then, Petunia Dursley had come striding in, almost collapsing in alarm when she saw the sight in front of her. "Mrs Dursley, how nice to see you!" Mocked Draco, smiling enthusiastically. "My mother was in your sister's year at Hogwarts you know, they were quite good friends until my father chose her as his bride."

Harry looked over at Draco in surprise, he hadn't known his mother had been friends with Narcissa Malfoy. What happened next surprised Harry even more though. Instead of her usual snide remark about how her sister was a freak with a good-for-nothing husband, Petunia Dursley broke down crying. 

"Look what you've done you stupid boy!" Vernon spat at Harry, who didn't even know he was being spoken to until Draco was pushed out the way and he had been smacked round the back of the head. "Don't, Vernon." Petunia said softly, surprising everyone once again. "Why, would you like to do him in yourself, sweetheart? Try to knock a bit more freakishness out of him?" Vernon said, grinning evilly, his purple face swelling even further with the joy of hurting his nephew. "I- I have something to confess. I... I was a witch at Hogwarts until my fourth year," Petunia squeaked. 

Silence.

"I was expelled mid-way through my fourth year at school and was so embarrassed that I wiped everyone's memories of me ever being there, destroyed all files. I was a Slytherin, best friends with Bellatrix Black. I was expelled because Bella wanted to do something dark and stupid and I was dragged into it, then the blame was placed on me when it backfired. I was expelled and my hatred for the wizarding world grew and it has still been growing ever since." 

More of a stunned silence.

"Y- you mean you're one of them?" Dudley gasped, his fat fingers pointing towards his cousin and the blonde boy. "Was, Duddeykins, was. I heard of you-know-who's downfall and Bella's death and it made me re-think some things. Of course I still despise that world, don't give me that look Vernon," she spat, turning towards an astonished Mr Dursley. 

"Come with me," Harry whispered suddenly. "What?" Petunia spat again. "Come with me, just for a minute. I have something to show you." Harry stepped forward and held out his arm. "Petunia, don't, I'm warning you!" Vernon snarled, but she still grabbed Harry's outstretched arm. Draco quickly slipped his arm around Harry's waist and they were whisked away. They re-appeared on the doorstep of a large, dark house and Harry flung open the door and pulled the other two inside. 

A man came running out of a room and when he saw his godson, breathed a sigh of relief. But then Sirius stiffened up again as he saw the woman looking around the dark and dirty house with a look of illness and distaste upon her face. "Why have you brought her into my home?" Sirius spat as they all went into the living room. "I needed a private place." Harry said so firmly that Sirius did not even bother question it right then. "Uh, come Draco, I need to have some words with you." He said hastily and the other two men left, leaving Harry and Petunia in the large room, alone. 

"What do you want boy, why have you brought me to Sirius Black's house, of all people?" Mrs Dursley said, eyeing the dirty room in despise. Instead of answering the question left hanging in the dusty air, Harry just muttered something inaudible under his breath. "I need to see you, Mum." 

Lily Potter appeared in the room, smiling warmly until she saw her sister. "You!" She spat. "You horrible, disgusting BITCH! How dare you let that man do such horrid things to my child, how dare YOU do such horrid things to my child!" If Harry thought that McGonagall was scary when she was angry, that was nothing compared to this. "L-Lily, oh my-" Petunia gulped. "I-I-I-"

"Harry, why are you with her, why have you brought me here?" Lily said coldly, turning to her son. "Do you remember?" Harry asked calmly. "I know you know what I'm talking about." Lily stared at him intently until she gave up and heaved a big sigh. "Yes, I heard. She was a witch. I don't care, doesn't change anything she did." She sniffed. "I know that everything that happened to Harry was wrong, but I believed that you had ruined my whole life. You were Lily, the perfect daughter, the pretty one, the popular one. I was petty Petunia. I didn't have friends, I wanted to go back to Hogwarts but Dumbledore wouldn't return my letters. So, I grew to hate it all."

As Petunia continued her tale, there was no sign of forgiveness in her sister's eyes. "I'll see you later for Sirius's trial, Harry." Lily said solemnly and then disappeared. Petunia sat down on the dusty sofa and sighed, putting her face in her hands. "I'm sorry," Harry frowned. "What for?" Petunia replied, looking up at her nephew. "For being such a nuisance, for being just another annoyingly buzzing around your home, unwanted."

Petunia signed again and stood up. "When you were first left on our doorstep, I was afraid of your powers, I could basically feel the magic radiating from you, so I put a block on your mind. Your magic goes way beyond the limits of a normal wizard, Harry. I know it would have been useful for fighting you-know-who, but I can remove the block now. I just need your wand." Harry hesitated, but then handed over his wand to his aunt's outstretched hand. "Reserare quod mente!" Petunia whispered while pointing the wand at Harry's head, but Harry did not feel any difference. "I don't feel any change?" Harry said, taking back his wand. "It'll take a while, a week or two maybe, but your full powers will be restored."

Harry nodded and stood there in an awkward silence. "I should go," Petunia frowned and Harry nodded. Draco came into view, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed and a sour look on his face. Petunia raised her hand and Harry instinctivly squeezed his eyes shut and flinched away. However, Petunia just gave his shoulder a pat and then walked out of the room and left with just the sound of the door closing behind her.

Harry kept his eyes closed and huddled into himself. It had been a long day and yet it wasn't even noon. Draco came up behind Harry and wrapped his arms protectively around him and muttered "none of them will hurt you anymore." Harry just nodded and leaned back into the blonde boy's embrace.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Bad language, Abuse, Eating Disorders, Depression, Suicide Attempt, Homophobia (Things get better).
> 
> MOST CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS AND THINGS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING (However if you support her views and shit please go away <3)

After Petunia left, Harry and Draco stayed seated in the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place sharing a warm embrace, whilst Sirius got ready for his trial. Soon enough, he came in dressed in a nice suit with his hair combed and beard tamed. "Ready Harry?" Sirius asked, nerves forcing his voice to quiver. "No. Are you?" Harry asked, looking up. "No. But it will be fine, I have you and your parents backing me up, I think we'll be okay."

"Master Harry! What is it Kreacher can do for you today? Some roast chicken? Steak and kidney pie? Catch any thieves?" The small, old house elf smiled, following Sirius into the room and bowing down to Harry. "Just take care of Sirius, yeah? When he gets back?" Harry smiled. "Of course, master Harry Potter, an honour it is! I is wondering where Dobby is being? Kreacher has not heard from Dobby in a while and Dobby is being Kreacher's friend," Kreacher said cautiously, and Harry felt his stomach drop and his heart break a little at the question. "Dobby's gone, Kreacher. He isn't coming back." Draco said softly, pulling Harry a little bit closer to him and raking a hand through his hair.

"Oh," Kreacher said simply, eyes widening and ears drooping. "Dobby always spoke of how highly Master Draco spoke of Master Harry Potter when he is still working for the Malfoy family!" Draco blushed at this and Sirius smirked. "We should be off now boys- don't want to be late to my own trial!" He chuckled and headed towards the fireplace. "Oh, Sirius!" Harry called suddenly and his godfather took a couple steps back so Harry could whisper, "Remus told me he loved you too. You meant the world to him. Thinking about it now, I feel kind of selfish. He had to hold me back from following you through the archway with the veil, when all he probably wanted to do was the same, I'm so stupid, I didn't even think about how bad it may have affected him and now look, I'm making it about myself again, I should just- everybody would be better off- I'm sor-"

"Harry!" Harry was rattled out of his train of thoughts by Sirius shouting at him. "It was my fault you died," Harry whispered, involuntary tears escaping his eyes. "I'm not dead, Harry." Sirius smiled warmly and Harry nodded numbly.

"Hey, don't cry. When you cry I can't see your beautiful eyes," Draco whispered, removing Harry's glasses and wiping his tears. "Come on, else we're going to be late." Harry sniffled once more and then stepped into the large fireplace. "It's the first time he's shown thoughts like that in a while," he heard Draco murmur to Sirius. "Maybe it was the run-in with the Dursley's? Or having to deal with two trials in one day?" Sirius said quietly back to Draco. "I'm fine, now let's go, Ministry of Magic!" Harry shouted and felt that horrible lurch in the bottom of his stomach as he zoomed through the fireplaces.

He stepped out of a ministry fireplace just as Draco came whizzing down followed shortly by Sirius. They both looked worriedly at Harry who had began to walk and was no sooner bombarded by witches and wizards. "Foul, unnatural boy! You should have been locked up!" A witch with dark violet robes snapped at him. "Be careful or I might just kiss a boy in front of your children!" Harry said sarcastically and chuckled as the witch squealed and fled.

Harry, Draco and Sirius pushed through the crowd and down to the department of mysteries and into a trial room. It was the same room where the Lestranges had been ordered to Azkaban and Harry had narrowly escaped expulsion from Hogwarts in his fifth year.

When they entered, the whole room was a series of sneaky glances and whispered conversations. It seemed like the entire wizengamot was there, as well as all the witches and wizards who came to watch. Harry saw Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's sat next to the ghosts of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Draco left with a smile at Harry and sat with his mother, Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry's eyes found his parents and he grinned, quickly wiping his eyes and heading over to sit with them by Sirius's seat, where the chains had bound around his wrists and ankles when he sat. A lot of the court were looking at the Potters, some even wiping a few stray tears. "Lily and James Potter's sacrifices will never be forgotten!" A witch called, bouncing in her seat in excitement of seeing the couple. "And yet you raised your hand for our son to be put in Azkaban! You're thanking us when Harry is the one who saved your god damn world and you wanted to shut him away for something that is a part of who he is! Shame on you." James spat and the room went silent as the witch stilled and her face flushed.

"Good luck Pads," Harry muttered to Sirius who had began to sweat from nervousness. "Thanks." he sighed and sent a small smile Harry's way.

"We gather here today to question Sirius Black in his role of the mass murder of thirteen humans, muggles and wizards alike! My first question to you, is how did you escape Azkaban?" Fudge snarled, his cruel eyes narrowing on Sirius. "I'm an animagus. As you all must know by now my dear friend Remus Lupin is- was- a werewolf, and so James, Peter Pettigrew and I became animagi to make the full moon a little more bareable by being there with him. When I was in my animagus form, a dog, the dementors couldn't sense I was there, so they opened my cell door and I snuck out and left that horrid place," Sirius nodded truthfully.

"So you're an unregistered, illegal animagus is what you're telling us?" Fudge smirked and Sirius just nodded. "Can our first witness please rise?" Amelia Bones said from next to Fudge, and James stood as Lily and Harry were escorted out. Once they were out of the room with just one ministry official standing guard by them, Harry turned to his mother.

"I'm sorry for calling on you earlier, with Aunt Petunia. I was thinking though, if you knew that I was with her at the time, why did you come?" Harry asked. "To be honest with you, my love, I did want to see my sister. When I died, all spells were lifted from me, including her memory charm, so I already knew. I wanted to murder her for treating you the way she did, the way she let her family treat you and the marks they all left upon you, physical and mental. But, she was my sister and I will always love her no matter how much I hate what she did, and trust me, I do. There was a part of me, even if it was just a slice- a slither, that wanted to speak with her one last time." Lily stopped and brushed her hair out of her face.

"If I'm ever blessed with a daughter, I would pray that she look like you. You're so beautiful, I'm so proud to call you my mother," Harry smiled and reached out his hand as if to touch her. "I get what you mean, about Aunt Petunia. It's like how I let Ron back into my life after what he did to me," he nodded absent-mindedly.

"You have the kindest heart, Harry James Potter. I'm so proud of you, even if your pain set you off track a bit, you have a bright future ahead of you-" the door opened and James Potter drifted through the wall beside it. "Mrs Lily Potter, you're next." The guard said in a dull voice and so she gave Harry one last smile before disappearing through the door.

"You alright son?" James asked, watching Harry closely. "Yeah," Harry nodded. "You know, basically ever adult I have ever had an encounter with have said that I look much like you, but with mum's eyes,"  
"When you were born, one of my biggest wishes was that you would grow up to be like Lily. I was a reckless kid, absolutely reckless- I enjoyed it of course, don't get me wrong, but I was definitely stupid at times.

Watching you grow up, at first I definitely saw your mother in you. But, then you went to school and broke probably more rules than I did!" James laughed and Harry chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Flying a car to Hogwarts though..." James paused and Harry gulped. Was he about to be told off by his dad for the first time? "Brilliant! Bloody brilliant! I wish I had thought of that in my day!" James grinned and Harry gaped stupidly.

"I remember once, we were all in detention- us mauraders, and the teacher fell asleep, so we had a fight with blackboard rubbers and then Minnie walks in and Remus hits her straight in the face! That's when she realised, I think, that Remus Lupin was not the good boy he pretended to be!" James laughed, grinning at the memory. "Who's Minnie?" Harry asked. "McGonagall. We spent so much time in detention with her, we just ended up nicknaming her and she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop us calling her that, so it stuck," James shrugged. "She was very nearly your godmother, actually. Sirius said he wishes she was because then they'd have to get married!" James laughed again but Harry was once again gaping stupidly at his father. McGonogall, his godmother?

James stopped laughing and beamed down at Harry who returned a smile. This is what life should have been like, growing up hearing about the legendary pranks James Potter and his friends played at school and then trying to pull even better ones. That's the life Harry wished he had.

"I'm so proud of the man you have become today, Harry. I know you've had a lot of stumbles on the way, but you know what? Having those dips in the road are what makes us human, you just had to go through a bit more than your ordinary Tom, Dick or Stanley. But, I am so proud of you." James said with an honest smile. "It's hard sometimes, you know? I've had to grow up my whole life without parents and now suddenly you're here, but you're not. You only have limited amount of times as ghosts and you won't be able to come every time I call. I only wish I could hug you for the first time and that isn't possible. I crave that attention and affection I never got as a child but I know I can never get it." Harry sniffled and turned away, wiping his watering eyes.

"Harry Potter, you're up next." The guard said as Lily came back, and he looked at Harry with disgust. Harry ignored him and headed through the large, metal doors to stand by Sirius. His heart thumped in his chest, feeling as though it may explode even more so now than in his own trial.

"Are we really going to allow him on the stands? Look at him, disgusting little gay boy, crying like the fairy he is!" A high pitched voice squealed from behind Fudge. Dolores Umbridge sat there, stupid little pink bow in her hair and ugly toad face scrunched up in disgust. "Gay?" Harry heard a gasp from the crowd and saw Molly Weasley looking as if she were trying to figure out a very difficult puzzle in her head. Sirius, Hermione and a few others let out cries of outrage and Harry felt more than saw Draco growling under his breath, ready to pounce if somebody said one more thing about his soulmate.

"This trial isn't about me," he boomed, his voice echoing through the dark halls. "If you'll proceed with the trial." Harry nodded. "First of all, do you or do you not believe that Sirius Black is innocent?" Amelia Bones asked, her monocle hovering over her right eye glinting. "Sirius Black is innocent." Harry said clearly without a moment's hesitation. He recounted the story of how Peter Pettigrew betrayed his parents and Sirius was angry and tried to stop him and of how Sirius found him in his third year and Peter Pettigrew died of his own hand during Harry's imprisonment.

"If Sirius was guilty, why do you think that in the years he has been free, he hasn't done anything even remotely illegal? The worst thing he did was ignore Dumbledore's orders and accompany me to the train station at the start of my fifth year at Hogwarts!" Harry exclaimed and there were a few hesitant nods of agreement around the room. "Maybe he has just been laying low, not wanting to draw attention to himself- he's been plotting his next move!" Fudge snapped. "You know what, Minister, it's always these crazy lies with you. First with Voldemort and now this?Are they just to make yourself look better because I can assure you, you have always been an incompetent fool!" Harry retorted, sneering. "Watch your mouth boy!" Fudge hissed, reminding Harry of Uncle Vernon, right down to the purple, swollen face.

"What has this got to do with you-know-who anyway, he is dead and gone!" Umbridge spat. "Can't you see, it has everything to do with Voldemort! I'm sitting here today because of the dark, foolish serpent, because of an unloyal 'friend' who ran to him and had my brother killed! Even from the cruel grips of death old Voldie is reeking havoc here." Sirius said in a tone which implied that is was simply the most obvious thing in the world.

"I have one question for you," Harry said, looking up at Fudge and his companions, narrowing his eyes into an ice cold glare. "If you truly believed that my godfather was guilty, why didn't you let the dementors take him before his trial? Why did you even give him a trial, we all know you didn't last time! It's because there is a part inside all of you that knows he is innocent." Harry nodded and saw Sirius smiling at him from the corner of his eye. They were winning.

"It's true," Madame Bones spoke, standing up. "I was in Hogwarts at the same time as James Potter and Sirius Black, they were inseparable, as Mr Black implied earlier, like brothers. It was rare that you saw one without the other. In my eyes, Sirius Black could never have done this, never. Cornelius, we have heard from the Potters themselves, surely that should be enough to prove that he is innocent?" There were a lot more nods and agreeing whispers around the courtroom, and Harry caught Draco's eye and grinned.

"I would like to use veritaserum on the man in question!" Fudge spat and took a vial from Umbridge. Nobody objected- it was not a pleasant potion but it would result in the truth once and for all. Two simple drops of the clear liquid fell into Sirius's mouth and everybody in the room waited with their breath held.

"Did you, Sirius Oreon Black, murder thirteen persons after betraying James and Lily Potter by selling them out to the Dark Lord?" Fudge asked, an evil twinkle in his eyes. "No, I did not. That was in fact Peter Pettigrew, who is now also dead by his own hand." Sirius replied solemnly.

"That is all we need to hear, Cornelius. Sirius Black is an innocent man! He will walk free from this day forward!" Madame Bones grinned and there was applause and cheering heard from all around the room. The heavy, gruesome chains binding Sirius to the chair unbuckled with a loud clank and slid back into the chair.

Sirius and Harry ran out toward the door where Harry had left his parents earlier, only to find that neither were there. Before he could even begin to question their whereabouts, the door slammed open once more and a flood of people ran in and pulled Sirius into piles of hugs and congratulations. Draco slipped in and pulled Harry around the corner, out of sight. Firm in his beliefs that nobody could see them, Draco pulled him in to a long, tight hug. "Congratulations, emerald. You were amazing up there, and from your performance I simply cannot believe that you weren't placed into Slytherin!" He chuckled as Harry pulled back and poked him in the ribs, laughing softly.

Draco placed his hand on Harry's cheek and stroked his cheekbone softly with his thumb before connecting their lips in a soft, warm embrace. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and pulled back, only when he needed breath. "You take my breath away," he whispered, closing his eyes and taking in the scent of his soulmate. "And you, mine." Draco smiled and swooped in for another kiss. Without even realising, Harry's cheeks began to dampen with tears and Draco pulled back, looking at him worriedly.

"My sweet, why are you crying?" He asked, brushing away the tears. "I'm so happy things ended up like this. Sirius is alive, he's here and he is a free man! That's all I dreamed it to be since I found out he was my godfather and the truth about that night years ago. I finally have somebody I can look to as a father and do things a father and son might do. And of course, I have you, my sweet, beautiful soulmate. I couldn't be any more content in this moment," Harry sniffled, smiling up at Draco with a shine in his eyes that let said boy know that this was the truth.

"Oh, emerald," Draco smiled and squeezed his dark haired boyfriend into a hug. "I'm so happy to be with you. You're all I need in this life and the next." The two boys said no more but understood perfectly what the other was trying to say.

"And what I need is for you two boys to stop being such adorable saps and come and join the rest of the party! We're headed back to Grimmauld Place for celebrations, you up for it?" Sirius smiled, turning the corner and causing Draco and Harry to leap apart. "Of course," Harry smiled. "Actually, I think I am going to head back to Malfoy Manor with my mother. For those who don't know about us yet, and that is the majority, I don't think having a Malfoy turn up at the party would be great fun for them." Draco shrugged and Harry pouted. "Now don't give me that look, I will see you tomorrow back at Hogwarts!" Draco chuckled.

"That isn't soon enough," Harry grumbled, but let himself be pulled into a hug by his soulmate nonetheless. "Just until tomorrow." Draco smiled. "Tomorrow." Harry nodded and watched as Draco walked away towards his mother and then apparated away. "Damn you have it bad! I don't think I ever even saw James look at Lily that way and they were in l.o.v.e, love!" Sirius laughed.

"Speaking of mum and dad, have you seen them?" Harry asked as they made their way back to the crowd. "Actually, yeah. James popped up for a mere few seconds and told me that they had used most of their time and that they would not be able to visit for quite a long while. They're still watching over us though, Harry." Sirius smiled sadly.  
Harry felt a tug of disappointment at his heart, but pushed it away. "Come on, let's go celebrate!"

Everybody retreated back to Grimmauld Place for some celebratory firewhiskey and butterbeer. "Here's to Padfoot, a free man!" Hermione yelled and held up her bottle of butterbeer, her smile reaching from ear to ear. "I'm just hoping I can get this veritaserum out of my system soon, I don't want to go spilling all of my secrets!" Sirius huffed, but smiled. Everybody laughed and carried on their conversations and congratulating Sirius over and over again.

"Harry, darling, can I speak with you please?" Mrs Weasley asked, pulling Harry out of his thoughts about a certain blonde boy who was missing out on the cheer and fun. "Oh, uh, sure!" He smiled and Mrs Weasley pulled up a cheer. "How have you been doing?" Harry asked politely, getting nervous around the woman who recently lost a child due to his mistakes. "I'm alright, my dear. I actually wanted to ask you about something said during the trial, it's been pulling at my hair," she frowned. "It was said that you are... gay?"

"Haven't you read the Daily Prophet or Witch Weekly?" Harry asked, his heart thumping against his chest and suddenly feeling rather queasy. "No, I cancelled my subscriptions after... well," Molly said sadly. "Oh, er-well, you see- it is true," Harry gulped. "Oh, okay then!" Molly smiled. "You're- you're okay with it?" Harry choked, completely relieved. "Oh of course I am! This does not change you as the sweet, brave boy I've come to love as my own son!" Molly said and Harry jumped in with a big hug. "Thank you." He whispered.


End file.
